The Sonny Diaries Part IV
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: Part IV of the Sonny Diaries Series. Thanks to a time machine Zora invented, Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora are sent into the future where they discover their lives don't exactly turn out how they expected...Read Part I, II, and III first. Rated M for language and sexual themes as well as my...erm..."colourful" authors notes.
1. Another Untitled Chapter

**YAYAYAYA I'm back! WOOOO! (Sorry if I freaked out anyone who hasn't read one of my stories before. You'll get used to stuff like that if you keep reading) So yea, I pretty much said it all in the author's note at the end of part three. If you're new to this series though GO READ THE FIRST THREE PARTS FIRST! Cuz this isn't going to make any sense and you're going to have to go back and read them anyway but then you'll know what happens and the surprise will be ruined. Also, please review.**

**And of course, I don't own SWAC or any of the characters, blah blah blah.**

**Wow, that was surprisingly short. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

I pulled into Malena's driveway and put my car in park. Malena opened the door and I reached across her to close it and pushed down the lock.

"Nico," she began.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I interrupted.

"I did tell you," she answered. "Before the time machine thing. I forgot you didn't know."

"Nice try," I said. "But Wesley said four months ago The time machine incident happened almost half a year ago."

"He must have gotten the date wrong," she answered, fiddling with the lock.

"Malena," I said.

"I didn't want you to worry, okay?" she said, sitting back in defeat.

"Well, you must have known I'd find out someday,"

"I hoped it would be gone before then," she confessed. I sighed. How could this be happening?

"Well, how bad is it?" I asked.

"Not _too_ bad," Malena answered. I gave her a look. "Okay, it's bad," she confessed. "Really bad. But I'm not gonna die, Nico. I promise."

"How do you know you're not?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes. "I've heard people with cancer say that before. My aunt said she wasn't going to die. My cousin said she wasn't going to die. And guess what? They both died! I can't lose you Malena. I love you too much."

"I know," she whispered, tearing up as well. "I love you too. That's why I didn't want you to find out."

"Yea, I know," I answered, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. "But from now on, please tell me everything. I need to know what's going on with you so I'll know if you're about to..."

"I will," she said. "I promise." I leaned across the storage compartment between the two seats and kissed her gently.

"Is it okay if I come inside?" I asked. "I don't really want to go home alone after finding out something like this?"

"Sure," Malena answered, opening up her door. I followed Malena into her living room. Normally, we would have made out for the next twenty minutes, but this time, I just held her, hoping I would never have to let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually cried when I wrote this. I feel really bad about having to stoop THIS low for a little Nico drama, but hey it IS a drama so without this, we might not have a story. Seriously, I was actually thinking of wrapping everything up at the end of part III, but then I remembered the Nico drama I had planned so I decided I SHOULD continue with the fourth part. Besides, it isn't fair to the others that Nico's life is SO perfect...well, not perfect. there was that incident in part I where Malena dumped him...and then there was the whole Chad almost dying thing, but seriously, that's not much considering the amount of drama the others had to deal with.<strong>

**NOw this is very important. I think I've realized the root cause of my writer's block. It's kind of ironic actually. I've finally got my Nico drama, BUT I don't have any drama for the others. Well, I have some Grady-Zora-Wesley stuff planned obviously and I do have some ideas for Sonny-Chad drama in later chapters, but I'm kind of stumped. I feel like I've used EVERYTHING and I could really use some inspiration because...hold on a second. I'll finish that sentence in a second, but I literally just got THE BEST idea for drama. DUDE! That's an awesome idea! OH MY GOD! Sorry can't tell you, but I"m soooo using that. k sorry. I could really use some inspiration because right now my story is kind of just boring every day life and, well, I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep this part scene in there because it's kind of borderline M-rated, but...nevermind. I've said too much already. **

**And finally, just want to say that it's GREAT to be back writing this story. To be completely honest, that April Fools Joke was kind of just an excuse to read more of your beautiful review. I'm a review-thirsty monster! T-T Well, that's all.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! (And luv ya)**

* * *

><p>Birthday countdown: 35 hours!<p> 


	2. Daddy Chaddy

**Big news! My grandma just got her first book published! Pretty sick huh? Now you know where I get it from, lol. :P I haven't read it yet, but my mom's gonna bring me a copy back when she visits my grandma for her 80th birthday on the 8th (It's weird, like half of my family's birthdays are in early april) **

**Anyway, in related news, I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER. I know it's not much but baby steps right?**

**K, u can read now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

I rolled over onto my side and looked at my watch. 7:30 AM on December 15th. That's when it hit me. There was only ten more days until my first Christmas in the future!

"Oh my God," I muttered.

"What?" A voice asked me. I spun around. There, laying in my bed next to me, was Chad.

"Chad!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him.

"Whoa, take it easy," Chad said, chuckling a little. "It's not like I've been gone for two weeks. I was here all day yesterday."

"But you were gone for two weeks before that," I reminded him, caressing his cheek. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and then buried my face in his shoulder.

"I love you," I murmered, taking a deep breath in. Chad was wearing the T-shirt he'd given me, which kind of pissed me off, but at least now it was starting to smell like him again.

"We should probably go wake Ellie up," Chad said.

"Five more minutes," I begged, rolling on top of Chad and kissing his neck. I moved up to his jaw and then his lips. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, I heard the door open. Chad and I both looked up at the same time. Ellie was standing in the doorway looking disgusted.

"Were you guys making out?" she asked, crinkling her nose. I laughed and rolled off of Chad.

"Come here," I said, waving her over. Ellie ran across the room and jumped onto the bed, crawling under the covers between Chad and I. She snuggled up next to her daddy and Chad stroked her hair awkwardly. He was still getting used to the idea of Ellie being his daughter. Ellie on the other hand, had already fully embraced the idea of _Chaddy_ becoming _Daddy_ (**AN: See what I did there?**) She'd already started working on his Father's Day card for next June.

"So, what do you want to ask Santa for this Christmas, sweetie?" I asked.

"Christmas?" Chad asked, checking his watch. "Isn't it a little early for th-HOLY Shh...uh...sugar."

"Nice save," I mouthed. Wouldn't want to have to start a swear jar for Daddy.

"I already wrote him a letter," Ellie said, ignoring Chad.

"Where is it?" I asked her.

"I mailed it," she told me.

"Oh," I muttered. "Well, what did you ask for?"

"It's a secret," Ellie whispered, putting her finger to her lips. "You'll have to wait until Christmas to find out." Oh, crap. Just when I thought all our problems were solved.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, okay so this whole Ellie not telling what she wants for Christmas and Sonny and Chad trying to not let her find out Santa's not real isn't really that dramatic, but it's a little bit funny and I DO need somethin to put in so they can have a chance at a normal life before the drama starts up again. You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough...well, actually I'm not sure how soon since I haven't actually written that chapter yet (I've only written up to Chapter 9) but there will be drama and lots of it! Still looking for ideas though becausethere's no way i can get through the story on just what I've got.<strong>


	3. Crystal Ball

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! I'M SEVENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN! (well, legally I am, but technically, I won't turn 17 until 12:30 tomorrow morning because I was born in Manitoba on April 4th at 11:30 PM (on the dot), but now I live in Ontario so with the differant time zones, technically, I turn 17 on the fifth, but w.e.) Wanna hear the sad part? I'm this hyper and I haven't even had cake yet! I'm pretty sure I'm getting a laptop though so the next chapter I write may be on my very own laptop. Exciting right? I wanted that dell one with the touch screen the flips around so it's like an ipod just cuz it's like the optimus prime of laptops, but it's pretty expensive so...:(**

**Okay, here's the chapter. Oh and I can't wait to see what u all got me for my birthday ;) haha jk, just having you guys read and review my stories is amazing...but if you did happen to get me something, i'd still accept it, ya know, just to be polite..**

**Oh and one more thing. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and it actually took me forever to even get it finished (it was one of those ones i had labled 'unfinished' for like three weeks. So cut me some slack, k?**

* * *

><p><strong>Zora's POV <strong>

I plucked the petals off the daisy I'd picked, tossing them onto the grass absently.

"Grady," I muttered, dropping a petal. "Wesley. Grady."

"What about me?" Grady asked, walking up behind me.

"Oh, hey," I said, spinning around. "I didn't hear you drive up."

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, gesturing to the mangled flower.

"Uh...just trying to decided who's house we should eat dinner at tonight," I lied, plucking off another petal. "Mine. Grady's. Mine. Grady's."

"I thought we already decided we were eating here," he said, holding up a bag of groceries. Thankfully, he always insisted on cooking, even when we ate at my place. So far, my cooking hadn't improved much.

"Right," I said, letting Grady help me up off the grass. I tossed the flower onto my lawn and headed for my front door. "So, umm...what's for dinner?" Grady started describing the casserole he planned to make, but I wasn't really listening. I was still a little shaken up over Grady almost findoug out my secret. I wanted to punch myself in the face for being such an idiot. How could I have let myself fall for Wesley when I was with Grady? Hadn't promised him I'd never do to him what Keira did? Hadn't I said Wesley and I were just friends? And yet, here I was, actually considering choosing Wesley over Grady. What the hell was wrong with me?

I sat down at the kitchen table and half-listened to Grady's endless stream of chatter while he cooked. The other half of my brain was thinking about how Wesley's hand had brushed up against mine while we were at the park together this morning. It was only for half a second, but it had filled my stomach with butterflies. (**AN: Funny story. When I first wrote this, I was super tired and I accidentally wrote "it had filled my butterflies with stomach." haha wth?) **I knew I should just tell Wesley that we couldn't be friends anymore, but there was just something about him that was so intoxicating. It would kill me to stop hanging out with him.

"So that's pretty much all there is to it," Grady finished, sliding the casserole into my oven."

"I bet it'll be delicious," I said, snapping out of my daydream. When Grady wasn't occupied with something else, he had an uncanny way of knowing when my mind was somewhere else. From now on, I'd have to focus on here and now.

"So..." Grady said, sitting down in the chair beside me. "What do you want to do while we're waiting?" I knew what he was getting at, but I wasn't really in the mood to make out right now, especially since every time I closed my eyes, all I saw was Wesley.

"We could play this new crystal ball game I have on my phone," I suggested, taking it out of my pocket.

"Oh," Grady said, obviously disappointed. "Ok. How does it work?"

"You ask it a yes or no question and it answers it," I explained.

"K," Grady said. "Umm...am I the greatest cook in the entire world?" I shook my phone and it made a whoosh noise.

"It is possible," a female voice answered. "But you must make some changes for these events to play out in your favour."

"Cool," Grady said. "Okay, your turn."

"Is Grady a giant loser," I asked, smirking.

"No," my phone answered. "Simply impossible." Grady grinned smugly.

"Hah!" he said. "Is Keira a skanky bitch?"

"Absolutely!" Grady and I burst out laughing.

"It totally works!" Grady exclaimed.

"Does not," I said. "It said you weren't a loser."

"Okay, let's ask it something ridiculous then and see what it says." Grady thought for a minute. "I know! Is Zora secretly in love with another man?" I stopped laughing and froze. Could he know?

"You're not going to like this, but I have seen it as the truth," Grady burst out laughing and I chuckled along with him.

"Okay, you were right," he said. "This app _is_ bullshit." He may believe that now, but I was starting to think maybe it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>SHAME ON YOU ZORA! Haha, it's funny, this app is based on an actual ipod app i have and that's where I got the inspiration to finish the chapter. I love that app so much, not because it's true or THAT fun or anything, but because it's great for annoying your friends. I told my bff and her boyfriend to ask it questions for like half an hour and they would be like "Does Rachel have to put her gay-ass crystal ball app away now?" and it would be like "No. Simply impossible." and she'd be like "AUUUGHH! DAMMITT!"" gts. gts.<strong>

**Anyway, my mommy's going to be home soon so i gotta go. Y'all (dammit. there's that word again) better review though cuz it's my birthday and if you don't I will be VERY dissapointed in you.**

**Peace out suckahs! :)**


	4. Baby Shower

**Oh my God, I got THE best present ever for my birthday (no, not the laptop. me and my mom are going to look at laptops tomorrow night. YAY!). But honestly, I think this is the best present I've ever gotten. Well, in one way at least. The way I see it, there are two types of awesome presents. Presents that you use all the time and can't live without, like my ipod for example. It's my baby and I use it every day so if you think about it logically, it's the best present I've ever recieved. But then there's those gifts that go a little deeper. Up until now, my favourite present ever was this little purple bracelet my brother picked out and paid for with his own money. It's not like I would have boughten it myself, but it just meant a lot to me. Okay, so the present I got didn't really trump that, but still. My best friend got me the movie Man on Fire which I wasn't THAT thrilled about at first because I'd never seen it so i wasn't sure I'd like it, but it's just such a good movie. I cried for like an hour. It's just so touching how much he loves that little girl...okay enough about that. Read. Please. Before I start crying again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tawni's POV<strong>

James and I sat on the couch in our living room together as a group of people fussed over Lily. Everyone seemed to think she was the cutest baby on earth. I couldn't say that I disagreed.

"Okay, guys, it's present time," myy mom announced. Everyone shut up and sat down. My mom picked up a rectangular box wrapped in pink paper off of the table that held the baby shower gifts and handed it to me.

"From Nico," I read aloud from the tag. I ripped off the paper and opened the box. "Aww," I exclaimed, holding up the dresses Nico had bought for Lily. All the women awwed right along with me, but Chad crinkled his nose in disgust at the frilly outfits. Nico chuckled, as if at some inside joke, but then quickly returned to the somber expression he'd been wearing all day. What was up with him today?

"Thank, Nico, they're adorable," I said.

"Sure, no problem," he mumbled. Malena put her arm around him and patted his shoulder, but he didn't cheer up much.

"Open mine next," Sonny piped up, pointing at a light green gift bag. "There's something for you _and _something for Lily." My mom handed it to me and I reached inside. The first thing was a box set of Dr. Suess books for Lily and the second was a disc.

"What is it?" I asked. Sonny gestured towards the blu-ray player (apparantly DVDs are thing of the past) and I put it in. And image of a sixteen year old version of Sonny and I appeared on the screen with the word "Play" across the bottom. I hit enter and Sonny's song "Work of Art" started playing, along with a montage of video clips of us on So Random. There was the Check it Out Girls sketch, the Real Princesses of New Jersey, and..._seriously_? We actually ended up doing Sonny's Soy Story sketch? Finally, I watched Marshall say goodbye to Sonny on her last episode of So Random and me throw my arms around her and cry. After that, came a montage of picture of us as we grew up into adults, pictures of the two of us with Ellie, a picture of Sonny, Chad, and I, posters of movies I was in and then the picture we'd taken of the two of us while we were visiting Chad at the hospital. The music faded out and the screen went black. Everyone was silent.

"That was the best gift I've ever gotten, Sonny," I exclaimed. I hugged her and my mom handed me another present. Once everything was opened, we all went back to being obsessed with Lily. Even Chad seemed to be having a good time, despite his aversion to James and the fact that I'd cheated on him. The only person who wasn't having any fun was Nico.

After the baby shower ended, James put Lily to bed and then returned to the couch. We'd finally gotten around to moving my stuff over to his place so chad could have his house back once they got around to moving Sonny and Ellie's stuff.

"That was nice," I said, kissing James.

"Yea," he agreed. But his mind seemed like it was somewhere else.

"What's wrong?" I asked. _Wait, don't tell me. You're already married? You hate blondes? Oh, I know. You realized that you want Sonny now that she's with Chad? Just what I need! More drama._

"Nothing," he answered. "I just...wish I had friends like yours. They're amazing." That's it?

"Well, you'r part of our 'family' now," I told him. "My friend are your friends." James' face lit up.

"I've never really had friends," he confessed. "I've had co-stars and I've had girlfriends, but never friends. I kind of like the idea though."

"And I like the new you," I told him. James kissed me and another jolt of electricity shot through me. _Every time._ I thought to myself. For a couple seconds, everything was perfect. Then I remembered that James still had no idea about the time machine. I couldn't keep hiding the truth from him. It just wouldn't be right. The wedding was in a couple of months and I didn't want to marry him without him knowing first. I guess now was as good a time as any to tell him. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by the sound of crying from upstairs.

"I'll go check on her," James said, running up the stairs. Great. Now I'd have time to talk myself out of telling him. And believe me, I would.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's a coincidence. I didn't even remember that half of this chapter was about Sonny giving Tawni the best gift ever and that's what my author's note was about. LOL. K, so about progress on this story, I've manage to write ANOTHER chapter so I think I may be overcoming my writer's block. The plot is getting more detailed every day and I've gone back and made a few changes in the first few chapters to make it work so I think I'm okay now. THANK GOD! I HATE writer's block. <strong>

**Well, I'm off to go get a slice of dairy queen cake. Peace out suckahs!**


	5. Maybe I'll give the next chapter a title

**OMG! First chapter on my LAPTOP! SOOO Excited! YAY!**

**And now, for the bad news. PIA GOT VOTED OFF AMERICAN IDOL! I'm sorry, but I am SO upset. What is the world coming to? SHe is AMAZING. Someone better give that girl a record deal. i seriously thought she could have won though...I don't think I've ever been this disappointed to see someone voted off. Probably cuz my favourites always make it to the top two (David Archuleta, Adam Lambert, Jordin Sparks, Katherine McPhee) cuz i always love the really amazing singers. I just don't see how she could be voted off. Like, I don't even watch American Idol much anymore, but I always watched Pia's performances...*cries*.**

**Okay, enough of that. So...um...this is the borderline M rated chapter I told you about. Don't worry, it's not THAT bad, but it is a little...eehh.**

**Okay, you guyz can read the chapter now. I'll shut up. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

"Come on, Ellie," I begged. "Just give me a hint to what you asked Santa for." Ellie shook her head and her pigtails swung around, hitting her in the face.

"Ow,"she exclaimed, sticking out her bottom lip, puppy dog style. She was such a cutie.

"But what if you spelt something wrong?" I asked her. "Santa might now know what you're asking for. Maybe we should write a new one together, just to be on the safe side."

"My teacher already checked my spelling," she told me. Damn. Now what?

"Uh..Sonny," I called, getting up off my couch. (We'd finally gotten around to moving back into my old house.) "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she answered from behind the bathroom door. I got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom. I could see Sonny's silhouette behind the baby pink shower cutain.

"Ellie still won't give me any clues about what she wants for Christmas," I told her, sitting down on the closed toilet seat.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to do some digging then," she said. "She may not tell us what she wants, but she could have told someone else." Sonny opened the curtain and stepped out of the shower.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Sonny said, smirking at me.

"Nothing," I answered. Oh, shit. I grabbed a towel off the counter and set it down on my lap to hide my uh...you know.

"Can I have my towel back, Chad?" Sonny asked. I didn't answer. Finally, Sonny got tired of waiting and yanked it away from me. Then she burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," I muttered defensively.

"Hey, I'm the comedian here," she said, drying her hair with the towel and then wrapping it around her body. "I'll tell you what's funny and what's not funny and THAT is funny." I crossed my arms across my chest and stuck out my lower lip.

"Now I know where Ellie got that look from," Sonny joked. Then, probably feeling bad about making fun of me, she straddled my legs and brushed her lips against mine. I filled the gap between us, crushing my lips against her's. Sonny pushed me backwards and deepened the kiss. I traced her lips with my tongue. They tasted like cantelope (**AN: WRONG Chad. It's Kantelope, not Cantelope**) Her lips parted and I slipped my tongue inside her mouth. I'd never felt so connected with anyone in my entire life.

Sonny unfastened my belt buckle and a moan escaped my lips. I blushed, but Sonny didn't seem to notice. I loosened her towel and it fell to the floor. Something told me I was going to like living with Sonny.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, I am SOOOO bad at writing kissing scenes. It always sounds awkward, no matter how many times I rewrite it. Hopefully it wasn't too bad though. As for that other story I mentioned maybe writing, I've started on it, but I'm not sure I'll actually post it on fanfiction because there's not really any real plot to it or anything, it's just kind of about Sonny and everyone else being more real and not having perfect lives like they seem to. It's exagerated a bit (those things always are), but it's probably more realistic than SWAC. <strong>

**Oh yea, I just remembered something I was gonna tell you. It's a little scary and weird, but okay, here it is: I'M IN LOVE. Not so scary or weird yet? Well, just wait until you find out who with...the god damn BACKSTREET BOYS. I was just listening to my sister's music on her itunes and i was like "omg. haha she's got backstreet boys music on her ipod LOL!" and then i was like "ya no, i've never actually listened to their music. Like I've heard bits and pieces, but i've never heard a full song." so i decided to listen to one of their songs and I can't stop lisetening to them. Seriously, those guys know how to pick up chicks.**

**Okay, well that's it for me for this chapter. Off to go take a nap. LOVVEE YOUUUUU!**

**XOXO **

**-gossip girl.**

**haha jk, Peace out suckahs!**


	6. The Becky Ryan Show

**Wow! This is soo much easier, writing the chapters on my laptop instead of my phone. And I don't have to retype it. Well, I still have to retype all the other chapters I've written on my phone, but this chapter I wrote mostly on my laptop cuz I only had like one paragraph done. So yea, I just kinda forced myself to write it right now so again, it's not gonna be great.**

**:)**

**I dont know what else to say, so...yea. w.e.**

* * *

><p><strong>Grady's POV<strong>

I watched angrily as Zora got into Wesley's car and waved goodbye. I trusted Zora, really, I did, but Wesley on the other hand, not so much. It's not like Zora even knew him all that well. It kind of seemed like he had a thing for her and what if he tried to hit on her again?

Trying to forget about _him_I grabbed a bag of popcorn out of the cupboard and turned on the TV. Almost everything that was on looked retarded, so I settled on a talk show I'd never heard of before.

"Welcome back," a blonde woman said. "So as you all know, Chad Dylan Cooper was hit by a drunk driver a few weeks ago." I rolled my eyes. That's not how I remembered it. "I'm pleased to announce that Chad is now back on his feet and living with his new girlfriend, ex-So Random star, Sonny Munroe and their daughter, Elizabeth, who Chad just discovered was his. Unfortunately, Chad is still recovering from his accident and couldn't come in today, but I have with me,Dr. Wesley Williger, the doctor who saves Chad's live," I spit out the mouthful of popcorn I was chewing in surprise.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks for having me," Wesley said, coming out onto the stage and sitting beside the blonde woman.

"So, Wesley," the interviewer began, once the cheers had died down. "How does it feel knowing you saved the life of a celebrity?"

"Celebrity or not, it just feels great knowing I saved a life at all," Wesley said. I rolled my eyes. Wesley knew as well as I did that he had only played a small part in Chad's recovery. "I'm just doing my job."

"It's got to be exciting though. I mean, ever since the accident, you've been spotted hanging out with celebrities and you're practically a celebrity yourself. How does it feel?"

"Honestly, Becky, it's not _that _exciting," he told her. "I did some acting when I was a kid so I know what it's like to hang out with celebrities and even be a celebrity. Chad and I actually met for the first time when I was thirteen."

"Okay, well I have some questions for you from your fans," Becky explained.

"Cool," Wesley answered.

"Here's one from Mia in San Francisco. Hi Mia, you're on the Becky Ryan show with Dr. Wesley Williger."

"Hi!" a voice exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool. Ummm...soo, yea. I heard some rumors that you have a secret girlfriend. Is this true?"

"Nope," Wesley answered. "I'm flying solo right now."

"K, well then will you marry me?" Mia asked. The audeience laughed and I gagged.

"Sorry, Mia," Wesley answered. "I like somebody else."

"Ooh," Becky exclaimed. "Who is she?"

"She's just this girl I know," Wesley answered. "She's smart, funny, beautiful...And she's not like all those other girls with their perfect hair and plastic surgery. She's real, you know?"

"Aww," Becky said. "That's adorable. I know! Why don't you call and ask her out right now?"

"I can't," Wesley answered. "She...uh...has a boyfriend."

"Oh, that's too bad," Becky answered. "Well, I hope things work out for you guys. Thanks for calling, Mia. Next question is from Elena in Seattle." I flicked off the TV and groaned. Smart? Funny? Beautiful? Real? Has a boyfriend? My worst fears had been confirmed. Wesley was in love with Zora.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well...that's pretty much it for me for today. Oh, and because I KNOW somebody's probably going to review asking "I thought Wesley was out with Zora, how is he on a talk show?" It's not live. So...yea, just thought I'd let you know.<strong>

**...**

**Awkward silence...**

**k, well peace out suckahs.**


	7. Nalena

**OMG! I just went back and read my first legitimate fanfiction, The Secret Life of Bella Swan and idk if any of you fellow writers have ever done that, but it is SOOO weird to go back and read stuff you wrote when you were like 15. For one, I said the F word A LOT. Also, I didn't even attempt to write detail for kisses. Like even now a lot of the time I'll just say _ kissed _ but for important moments/first kisses I'll at least TRY to add some detail. For Bella and Edward's first real kiss I just say "We kissed and then made out for five minutes". Wow. Very discriptive. Also, something I didn't really notice that I seemed to have lost is my random sense of humour. Idk, maybe it's writing dramas? Maybe it's Sonny With a Chance? Maybe I've just matured too much and lost my randomness? OMG what a tragedy! Like honestly, I was reading S.L.O.B.S. (Man, I haven't used that acronym in AGES) and the unfinished sequel and some of it's just so random and weird, but made me laugh out loud. Like in the sequel where Alice and Rose make Bella wear this dress that's kind of low-cut and Jake accidentally says she looks "Boobyful" instead of Beautiful. Awkward...**

**Anyway (theres that damn anyway sydrome again) the point is, I miss my random sense of humour. The tragic part is, I totally could have continued the series too, but the next chapter I wrote on looseleaf and every time I was on the computer and I was like "Oh yea, I should update" I was like "meh...too lazy to go upstairs and get those papers." So I pretty much ended a story I loved because of LAZINESS. Well, that, and the fact that when I went away to the cottage for a week all I could think about was the story and I realized I didn't like where it was going so...yea. If I ever find those papers though (because I'm nearly positive I still have them around somewhere...I never throw anything out) I will definitely go back and finish writing the sequel. I don't actually expect you guys to read it unless you want to, like if your not a twilight fan, i'm not gonna be like "hey go read my story". It's more of just a side project for me and I'll probably ATTEMPT some random humour and I can almost guarantee it will suck ass, but it's kind of just more for me to to say that I finished that story I've regrettede abandoning for so long.**

**Okay, I know this is super long, Sorry. I just have one more thing to say. My boyfriend and i broke up. Okay. Now that I've told you that very cheerful news let's go read a chapter of this very light, cheerful story. (NO? Sarcasm aint quite the random humour I'm looking for? I'll keep trying)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

"Can we do something?" Malena asked, squirming out of my arms.

"I thought you liked cuddling," I said.

"I do," she answered. "But it's all we've been doing for three days. What's up with you lately?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized, sitting up. "I'm just so upset about the whole thing Leukemia. I just want to hold you and never let you go."

"Aww," Malena said. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and then pu her arms around me again. "I already told you, I'm going to be okay."

"But what if you're not?" I asked.

"Let's not worry about that right now," she answered. I sighed and laid back down. I just wished there was something I could do. The disease was inevitable, but if only there was something I could do to show her how much I cared. Flowers weren't enough and I couldn't write a song because I'm no good with mushy stuff, but there had to be something I could do...

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Maybe I would dream of a solution. Oh, who was I kidding? There was no solution. I'd seen this movie before. Malena was going to die without ever knowing how much I really cared about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, yea, yea. Really short. This chapter was actually a bit longer before, but I cut some stuff out that I didn't want in. Even then, i was thinking it was too short, but now it's like a mini chapter. <strong>

**K well, that's all.**

**Adios amigos! (That's spanish for PEACE OUT SUCKAHSSSSSS!)**


	8. Chad and Sonny Go To Ellie's School

**Wow dont' u just love how all the chapters in this story have such GREAT titles? NOT! haha. oh well. Better than no titles. I don't know about you, but I hate when people don't name their chapters because when i'm reading so many stories, i can never keep track of which chapter i'm on in which story. Well, enough of this. My last author's note was long enough so i'll make this one short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

"Excuse me," I called, snaking my way through the crowded playground. "Mrs. Gates." Ellie's teacher turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello, Ms. Munroe," she greeted me. "And..."

"Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad introduced himself. He held out his hand for her to shake and I rolled my eyes. After all these years he was _still_using all three names. What was wrong with just Chad?

"What can I help you with?" Mrs. Gates asked

"It's about her daughter," Chad told her, obviously looking for an excuse to call Ellie his daughter.

"Oh," Mrs. Gates said, looking a little surprised and confused since she knew I was a single mom. "What seems to be the problem?"

"She says you spell-checked her letter to Santa," I said.

"Yes," Mrs. Gates. "Writing letters to Santa was our project of the week last week."

"Do you happen to remember what she asked for?" I asked, crossing my fingers. "Because she mailed it before I could see it and I have no idea what to get her."

"I'm sorry," she answered, frowing. "I spell-checked so many letters last week. I can' t remember who wrote what."

"Well, do you know who she might have told," I asked. "Maybe someone she sits next to in class?"

"Hayley, Cassandra, or Daniel might know," she informed me, pointing out three children who were playing with Ellie. "They're in her literacy group."

"Would you mind distracting Ellie for a minute so I can talk to them?"

"I guess..." Mrs. Gates answered. She walked over to Ellie, said something to her and took her aside to talk to her. As soon as Ellie was gone, Chad and I sprinted over to where Ellie's friends were standing.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them.

"Hi, Ms. Munroe," one of the girls greeted me. I guess we'd met before. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you help," I explained. "Do any of you guys know what Ellie asked for in her letter to Santa? It's really important." The first girl shook her head.

"She wouldn't let me see her letter," she answered. "She said that it was a surprise. Did you see what she asked for, Hayley?"

"No," Hayley answered. "Daniel?" Daniel shook his head.

"Sorry."

I sighed in defeat.

"It's okay," Chad answered dejectedly. We walked back towards the car and got inside.

"Now what?" I asked as we headed back to the house.

"I guess we're going to have to guess," Chad answered. I guess that might work, but something told me that this Christmas was going to end with Ellie in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so you guys know how I said the backstreet boys were my new obsession? Well, that lasted about...2 days. give or take a couple hours. So, I have a NEW new obsession now. Marianas Trench! Seriously, if you don't know who they are, youtube them right now. I LOVE their music. Like, I've always been a fan, but now I'm obsessed. haha. just another thing to add to my list of obsessions.<strong>

**One more thing. I need your help with something. I'm tryna get my bestest buddy Brandon to tutor me in science but he keeps saying no (if he was gonna say no when i asked him to tutor me, why'd he brag about having a 94?) I've offered to pay him (in gum, chuck e cheese tokens AND money), I've offered to bake him pie, I've even offered to give him my SISTER. (I've decided to disown her. She's a mega bitch/slut-faced whore...i'm a nice person, eh?) Nothing works though. I've literally said "PLEASE" AT LEAST 300 times today. (Every time i come anywhere near him, as soon as i open my mouth his reply is "No") So I need you to use your awesome creative little minds to come up with a foolproof plan to get him to tutor me...something that doesn't involve me taking off my pants is preferable, but hey, beggers can't be choosers. (That was a joke btw in case you didn't get that. :S That whole taking off your pants thing is more my sister's department...wow that was mean. i'm sorry.) And just so you know, I'm stronger than him so if I could get him to come to my house after school, I could keep him from running away and tie him to a chair or something, but he's faster than me so if he runs away, I can't catch him. Oh and I'm pretty sure if i invited him to hang out, he'd see through my plan and know i was trying to trick him into tutoring me so i gotta be sneaky.**

**Okay, that's it. You guys can go now. PEACE OUT SUCKAHS (and review!)**


	9. Act IV, Scene IX

**One more chapter before bed?**

* * *

><p><strong>Tawni's POV<strong>

"Just tell him," I muttered to myself. "Come on, Tawni. You can do it." I closed the door to Lily's room and tiptoed down the stairs, not wanting to wake her up. Now that she was asleep, James and I would have some time to be alone together and I could tell him the truth with no interruptions.

"James," I called.

"In here," he answered from the kitchen. I peeked my head into the room. James was standing over the stove making perogies.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Shoot," he replied, turning away from the burners. It was the little things like this that showed me James really had changed. Ten years ago, he would have half-listened to what I was saying without even looking up. It was nice to know I had his full attention.

"I...um..." I began. I groaned inwardly. Why couldn't I say it? "I'm..." James started at me with a confused look in his eyes. Sigh...his eyes...

The sound of a smoke alarm warning us the perogies were burning snapped me out of my daze. I stumbled backwards in surprise and accidentally knocked a bottle of vegetable oil onto the burner. The stove burst into flames and James stepped backwards. The fire had already spread to our tea towels and the table cloth sitting folded on the counter next to the stove.

"Come on," I said, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him towards the door. "Let's go next door and call the fire department. I coughed as I inhaled a lungful of smoke.

"I can put it out," James insisted, feeling around on the table through the smoke which was getting thicker as we spoke. He grabbed a jug of water and got ready to toss it onto the fire.

"James!" I shouted. "You never put water on a grease fire!" But it was too late. James doused the flames in water and they exploded up to the ceiling. Half the kitchen was in flames now.

"There's a fire extinguisher here somewhere," he said, searching through the cupboards frantically.

"James!" I shouted again. The smoke was so thick I could barely see. I was starting to get lighthe3aded so I dropped to the floor and crawled around, searching for James. Finally, my hand touched his ankle and I pulled him to the ground. "Come on!" Thankfully he listened this time. He must have realized the seriousness of the situation by now and decided to stop trying to be a hero. We were almost at the door when a horrible realization struck me.

"Lily!" I screamed. "Oh my God, James, she's still upstairs. I have to get her."

"No!" James yelled over the roar of the flames. "I'll get her. Go next door and call the fire department."

"Be careful," I warned. But James had already disappeared up the stairs.

I kept crawling towards the door. The flames were close behind me and I was starting to feel faint and disoriented. Where was the front door again? I bumped into something solid and slid my hand up it until I felt a smooth, round know. The door! I turned the knob and yanked the door open. I tumbled onto the porch and took a deep breath of fresh air. I was still a little dizzy, but I managed to stand up and run next door.

"Help!" I called, knocking on the door. "My house is on fire! I need to use your phone." The door opened and I froze. Brad and Angelina were my next-door neighbours? I shook my head, remembering my mission.

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you so much." I ran into the living room where a teenage Shiloh Jolie-Pitt was chatting on the phone.

"It's an emergency," I said, holding out my hand.

"I'll call you back, Kayla," she said hanging up and handing me the phone. I dialed 911 and explained the situation to the fire department.

"The address is 167 Addison Drive," I told them.

"Tawni!" I heard James shout from next door.

"I have to go," I told the man on the other end of the phone call.

"No ma'am. Stay on the l-" I hung up the phone and handed it to Shiloh.

"It's all yours," I told her, running out the door. What I saw made me stop in my tracks. The house was almost completely engulfed in flames. James and Lily's heads peeked out a second story window.

"The stairs are on fire," James shouted. "I'll have to jump out the window."

"Don't be stupid James," I called back. "You'll break your neck. There has to be another way. I'll go get a ladder."

"There's no time," he insisted. "It's now or never."

"But how's Lily going to get down?" I asked. "You can't jump with her in your arms."

"You'll have to catch her," he answered.

"But what if I drop her?"

"I believe in you, Tawn,"

"But-"

"We don't have another choice," he pointed out. "Now get ready to catch her." I stood beneath the window and took a couple of deep breaths.

"You ready?" James asked.

"Ready," I answered, holding out my arms and scrunching my eyes shut. Please, God, don't let me drop her.

"One," James counted. "Two...three!" For a few awful seconds, I was sure I wasn't going to catch her. Then I felt her fall into my arms. I opened my eyes and Lily started sobbing.

"Shh," I whispered, tears of relief forming in my eyes. "You're okay." I glanced up at the window where James was hanging onto the ledge, getting ready to drop. I said another silent prayer as he let go and plummeted towards the Earth. He landed on his feet and rolled onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked, helping him up.

"I am now," he answered, somewhat cheesily. He kissed me and then we hurried across the street so we could safely watch our house be devoured by the flames.

* * *

><p>Random movie quote of the day:<p>

Ned: You look like a total douche

Mike: I don't look like a douche.

Random Guy: What a douche.

Peace out suckahs!


	10. Jawni plus Channy equals :S

**K so i just wrote this huge long author's note but i accidentally deleted it so i'll just rewrite the important parts...**

**blah blah blah...got yelled at in English for watching hot boys playing baseball out the window during class...blah blah blah...preppy guys with creepy fetishes...blah blah blah...challenged brandon to musical chairs and bawked at him like a chicken (yea, that only works on concieted celebrities)**

**Well, now that that's down, to the story mobile!**

**(How sick would it be if I actually had a story mobile? OOH and a tickle trunk like Mr. Dressup...unless you're Canadian, you probably have no idea who that is. Youtube him. The guy was my hero as a child. RIP! D':)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

I stared at the remains of Tawni and James' house, not sure what I should say.

"I'm sorry, Tawn," Sonny said, giving her a hug. "At least no one was getting hurt too badly though, right?" I glanced over at James who was limping towards an ambulance. He winced as he put his left foot down and the paramedics helped him onto a gurney.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Tawni wailed. "James has a broken leg and I'm on my own with Lily until he gets back from the hospital and I don't even have a place to live!"

"You guys can stay with me and Chad," Sonny offered.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"Chad!" Sonny scolded me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. "Look I know you and Tawni have had your differences..."

"Differences?" I repeated, laughing darkly. "If by differences you mean she's my ex-wife who cheated on me with that son of a bitch, James Conroy-"

"Oh my God, will you let it go already?" Sonny shouted, exasperated. "It's in the past. This is right now. And right now our friends need our help. We owe it to them to-"

"I don't owe James Conroy anything," I interrupted. "Look, I know you and Tawni are best friends again, but I still haven't fully forgiven her. What she did really hurt me and even though I'm a hundred times happier with you and Ellie than I ever was with Tawni, the pain is still there."

"Chad..." Sonny began.

"No!" I repeated. "I mean it, Sonny. They are _not_staying with us. Get them a hotel or something. I'll even pay. Just don't invited them to stay with us." Sonny scowled at me and stalked over to where Tawni was standing.

"You and your family are welcome to stay with us for as long as you like," she said.

"Oh, thank you, Sonny!" Tawni squealed, jumping up and down excitedly and throwing her arms around Sonny. "You guys are the best!" She let go of Sonny and ran over to hug me. After a few awkward moments, she let go and we all stood around in uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I'm going to go get Lily," Tawni said finally, gesturing to the bench across the street where Zora was sitting with Lily on her lap. "Thanks again, guys. I can't believe you're letting me stay at your house!" Tawni ran off and I glared at Sonny.

"Neither can I."

* * *

><p><strong>As much as I love my laptop, there's one thing I will say that i hate about it. IT's FRICKIN HARD TO MAKE MY TEXT BOLD! Anywayz, isn't it nice how Sonny respects Chad's feelings about Tawni and James staying with them soooo much? Haha a bit too sarcastic? Sorry.<strong>

**Well, I'm gonna go for a job...or maybe I'll just go downstairs, put a pizza in the oven and come back upstairs. That's excersise right? haha kidding...maybe.**

**Peace out suckahs!**

* * *

><p><em>Random Movie Quote of the Day:<em>

_Jacob: "I AM hotter than you." ;)_

_(-The Twilight Saga: Eclipse)_


	11. APOEICVNEOIHFDFKDSHFIDI

**Oh man, I had the WORST nightmare EVER last night. (Worse than the one i had when i was 4 that a rhino told me if i let him bite my nose it wouldn't hurt. So i let him bit my nose and guess what? It hurt like hell and I woke up screaming!) It wasn't like a scary dream, I don't have those anymore...well, sort of, but not in the traditional sense. Usually I'm the scary one who does something totally sadistic like strangling Justin Bieber with my bare hands (although I wasn't actually TOO upset about that one...until i remembered it and burst out laughing. Then I kind of scared myself cuz just cuz i'm an antibieberist doesn't mean i actually wanna hurt him...okay, maybe a slap in the face, but not MURDER) Oh and then there was this one where I turned into a guy and this other one where...yea, nevermind. I don't wanna permanantly scar you. Anyway, this one was more a sad dream...actually it was completely and totally devestating. So I was chilling with Sterling Knight which, I know, sounds pretty great. And at the beginning of the dream, idk i guess i thought we were a couple or something and I was cuddling with him and everything (THIS part of the dream was AMAZING) But then I started talking about like SWAC and about how I loved his character soo much and he was like "really? huh. didn't think chad was ur type" which i kinda knew was a hint that he didn't like me back, but i still didn't REALLY get the picture" so then he like shuffled over a little on the couch we were sitting on to get farther away from him and i shuffled closer and he was like "I need my space" and then walked over to a differant couch. And yea, I was pretty upset. But then I went to go get a vitamin water and the cast of Jersey Shore gave me some guy advice. (Probably mostly bad, although I don't remember) and I never saw Sterling again...sigh...I am wayyy to obsessed. This is probably coming from all my SWAC deprived...ness...WHEN WILL SEASON THREE START? Well, I guess it's suppossed to start in may, but even then, it won't be the same. I hear Chad's joing the cast of So Random. CHAD on SO RANDOM! Sooooo OOC.**

**Anyywayyyy...yea that's pretty much it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zora's POV<strong> 

"Hey, loser," I greeted Wesley, walking into his break room.

"Hey, Zor," Wesley answered, picking me up and hugging me.

"Can't...breath," I choked out.

"Sorry," Wesley apologized. _Don't be, _I thought. But I didn't actually say anything. I had to keep reminding myself that while I was with Grady, nothing could happen with Wesley. Still, a girl could dream, right? No. No, she couldn't. It wasn't fair to Grady.

"You okay?" Wesley asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Mhmm," I half-lied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just looked a little dazed there for a second," he explained. "I thought you might be about to faint."

"If I do, you could just give me mouth to mouth," I answered. Oops. "I-I mean..."

"It's okay, Zor," Wesley chuckled. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. I _am _a doctor after all."

"So how long are you on break for?" I asked.

"Another fourty-five minutes," he answered.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure," I followed Wesley out of the room and to his car.

"So where should we go?" I asked.

"I have an idea," he answered. "It's a surprise though so no peeking." I groaned, but covered my eyes with my hands anyway.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. Wesley laughed.

"No," he answered. After a short drive and several failed attempts at peeking, we finally stopped.

"Now can I open my eyes?" I asked impatiently.

"Not yet," he replied. I heard Wesley's door open and close.  
>"Wesley?" I called. "Is this some kind of joke?" My door opened and Wesley helped me out of the car.<p>

"Keep your eyes closed," he told me.

"They're closed," I assured him. He lead me across what I guessed was the parking lot, up a step and through a door.

"Okay," Wesley said. "Open your eyes." I opened my eyes and looked around the vaguely familiar restaurant.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" Wesley inquired. He took a straw out of the straw dispenser, ripped of the tip of the wrapper, and blew into the straw. The wrapper flew off and hit me in the face and suddenly it all came back to me.

"Aww, Wesley!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. "We came here on our date."

"Yea," Wesley answered, blushing. "I just felt bad about screwing things up with you when we were kids so I thought maybe we could come here and do it over...I mean, not as like a date or anything, but...shit, maybe I shouldn't have brought you here. This is just gonna be awkward."

"No, I think it's sweet," I told him. "Won't your _girlfriend _be jealous though?"

"Girlfriend?" Wesley repeated.

"The girl you mentioned on the Becky Ryan show," I explained. Truthfully, I had a hunch that it he was talking about me. I'd been looking for an excuse to bring it up all day to find out if I was right.

"Oh, her," Wesley said, blushing. "Actually, Zor, I was talking about you." YES! Wait, I mean NO! I mean...ugh!

"You were?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "So you still feel that way about me?"

"Yea," Wesley confessed. "I mean, I know you're with Grady and nothing can happen, but I can't help myself, Zor. You're like no other girl I've ever met. You're funny, you're beautiful, you're a hell of a lot smarter than I am. And when you smile I-" I put my finger to Wesley's lips and he immediately shut up. Then, before I could stop myself, I gave into my feelings and pulled his face to mine, kissing him passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha I wrote this whole chapter in my school cafeteria before class. Anyway, OOOHHH DRAMA! It's just like Surviving High school when olt kissed Denni when he was dating Sam! (Ipod app. Download it, it's awesome. You get this whole game and then new episodes every week...sooo much fun...and very dramatic!)<strong>

**Okay, well...I don't realy have much else to say cuz my life's pretty boring right now. Pretty much just sit around watching shows meant for tweens and eating nachos. I'm just soo tiredall the time that when I'm not at school, I don't have the energy to do anything. And it's not like going to school is that important anyway. I'm pretty much doomed to fail English (oh, the irony!)...seriously though. My mark is so low that the school board doesn't allow them to put it on my midterm report card. The lowest mark they're allowed to put on it is 20%...yea it's that bad. 11% to be exact. It's not my fault though. I don't like writing for "the man". I write for myself and i write for you. That's it. And when I do write, it's not going to be about what Orwell is trying to say about leadership in animal farm or which animals help with Napoleon's dictatorship. BO-RING. Yea, I know i sound like an idiot, but honestly, I just don't give a damn anymore. Just sign me up for a co-op already!**

**Well. I guess I did have something to say. PEACE OUT SUCkAHS!**

* * *

><p>Random <em>BOOK<em> Quote

Bella: You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster!

(The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn...yea, I'm reading it AGAIN...just finished actually. :D)


	12. I've Given Up On Titles

**This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, Lil Shawty-who loves to write.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

"Come on Malena," I begged. "Please."

"Nico, do you know how much a trip around the world would cost?" she asked. "I can't let you do that for me."

"I'd be doing it for us," I corrected. "Please? I've always wanted to go to Paris and it just wouldn't be the same without you. Besides, you said you wanted to do something for a change." Malena sighed.

"Fine," she agreed. "For us."

"Thanks," I said. "I promise you, your won't regret it."

"I hope you're right," she said. "So what's the plan?"

"Here are some of the cities I want to visit," I explained, handing her a sheet of paper.

"Rome, Paris, New York, London, Honolulu, Niagra Falls, Sydney, Tokyo, Vegas...are you sure you can afford this, Nico?"

"Number one rapper in the world," I reminded her. Malena laughed and put her arms around me.

"Thanks Nico," she said. "This is going to be amazing."

"Yea," I agreed.

"We'll be back in time for Tawni and James' wedding though, right?" she asked.

"Relax," I answered. "We're only going to be gone for a couple of weeks. We'll be back in plenty of time."

"Great," she said. "I'm still not sure about Tawni asking me to be one of her bridesmaids though. Are you sure she didn't just ask me so I wouldn't feel left out?"

"Of course not," I exclaimed. "You're one of us now. And trust me, Tawni wouldn't ask someone to be a part of something this big just to spare their feelings."

"So when do we leave?" Malena asked, changing the subject.

"How does tonight sound?" I inquired.

"I won't have time to pack," she answered. I opened my closet and pulled out two packed suitcases and two carry-ons.

"The lady at the store helped me pick out some clothes for you," I explained. "There's a few outfits to get you started and the rest you can by when we get there."

"Where are we going first?" Malena asked, picking up her bags.

"Wherever you want," I answered, smiling for the first time in weeks. If this was the last trip I would be going on with Malena, I was going to make sure it was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>GRR. I am sooo not happy with this story at all. It feels way to forced and the plot just doesn't move along smoothly. If I could go back, I would scrap the Malena and ZoraWesley drama. But I'm already committed to finishing a fourth part so...too late now. :) I'd miss you guys way to much anyway.**

**So...umm...don't get mad, but I think I might take a break from SWAC after this story and go back and do some Twilight stuff. You know, get back to my roots and what not. i haven't decided yet, but hey, it's not like SWAC is gonna be the same without Demi anyway so it's just kinda painful to write about it cuz everytime i post a chapter i remember, oh yea, SWAC is gonna suck without Demi. I'm not saying I'm gonna be done with SWAC forever or if i'll even take a break. I might just do both at the same time or decide not to do any twilight stuff, but iot's just a head's up in case I do. Going through another super twilight obsessed phase. LOL. **

**Sorry to leave you on that note, but i have the flu so peace out suckahs!**

* * *

><p><strong>Random Movie Quote<strong>

**Regina: Boo, you whore!**

**(Mean Girls)**


	13. GAhhghh

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in awhile, but I have TWO legitimate excuses. #1: The chapter I wrote, I was REALLY unhappy with so I had to COMPLETELY change it. And #2: I've just been wayy to pissed to update lately. Idk why, but for the past three days, I've been like really antisocial and like I hated everyone. Like seriously I'd be like "Omg. This guy walks to slow. I'm gonna punch this mother fucker in the face!" or like "She has the frickin annoyingest laugh i've ever heard. Someone needs to drop this bitch in a bottomless pit." So I've pretty much just been sitting around by myself wearing the same expression that Anakin Skywalker always has before he goes on a killing rampage. (It's true. I looked in the mirror.) Didn't really wanna take it all out on you because this is probably what would have happened.**

**Reviewer: Update.  
>Me: Fuck You. Don't tell me what to do.<strong>

**Reviewer: You spelled (word) wrong. LOL.  
>Me: You spelled YOUR MOM wrong. <strong>

**(My insults rarely make sense)**

**Reviewer: Love it.  
>Me: Shut up you stupid cunt.<strong>

**So it's probably a good thing I didn't update. See. Just thinking of you! :D **

**:[**

**Did I mention I'm still just a leeeetle pissed off? haha. It's not my fault though. People are extremely annoying. Like those preps in the back of the bus who freak out cuz of a spider. (Preppy GUYS. Seriously?) and those seventh graders who have a god damn cell phone and a boyfriend. Seriously, you're liked TWELVE! And don't get me started on Hayley Peters. Not only is she a total slut, but every time I walk to class I have to see her face and i really fucking hate her face. Yea, I know I sound like a bitch, but that's just the last few days. I'm not usually this bitchy. Haha. okay maybe I am sometimes, but its' not my fault everyones so god damn irritating.**

**You know what would be awesome? If I could just skip the chaptera and write an author's note. I couldn't do that to you guys though...or maybe i could...nope. Can't. Damn. :(**

**K, just one more paragraph before you read the chapter. So, like my teacher finally decided to call me out on my total lack of work in art and now I'm in shit...well, not really, I just have to sit in the front of the class so he can make sure i'm working and i'm not along to bring my ipod to class...k, yea, that's kind of shit, but w.e. I'm a badass I can take it. LOL. Jk, I'm not really a badass. I don't just not to the work cuz i don't feel like it, it's because every time i even try to START on the homework I've missed (haha, like EVERYTHING) I start to have a panic attack. Oh and sometimes just thinking about going to class makes me puke so half the time is skip. Yea, I have some anxiety issues. Another problem to add to the list of things that are wrong with my screwed up brain. :P Seriously, though. I'm screwed up enough to be a batman villain. Ooh ooh, does that mean I can hang out with all the other badass villains. Dib's on being Harley Quinn's new best friend! haha. Sorry, kinda off topic. Okay, okay, you've heard enough about my screwed up brain and random anger issues. You can read the stinkin chapter already.**

* * *

><p><strong>Grady's POV<strong>

I glanced over at the clock for the fifth time. Still 9:44. Where the hell was Zora? She'd promised to come over when she was done helping Wesley pick out a birthday present for his grandma. The clock changed to 9:45 and I glanced up at the front door. Nothing.

"Wesley," I muttered bitterly. It seemed like lately she'd been spending more time with _him_ than she did with me and I was really starting to hate the guy. I just wish I knew a little more about him so I could be sure he wasn't going to lure Zora into a windowless van and...

I shuddered, not wanting to think about what would happen next. I checked the clock again, compulsively and groaned. What was taking so long? I knew for a fact that the mall closed at 9. What could be taking them so long? A dozen possibilities starting running through my head, all of them bad.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I jumped a little, before picking it up.

"Zora?" I asked.

"No, it's Nico," my best friend answered. At least I hoped we were still best friends. It kind of seemed like I was everyone's second choice nowadays. Zora had Wesley and Nico not only had Malena, but he still seemed pretty tight with Chad. He'd been pretty quiet lately, but when he did talk, it was usually to him.

"Oh," I said, trying to not make my disappointment too evident. "What's up?"

"I..." Nico began. "I don't know. I was just kind of feeling lonely and next thing I knew I was dialing your number?"

"Why didn't you call...Malena?" I asked. I was going to say Chad, but I didn't want to seem jealous.

"She's ummm..." Nico began. "She's sick."

"Laryngitis?" I guessed, assuming he was calling me because her sickness prohibited her from talking on the phone.

"No, I mean she's really sick," Nico explained. "She told me not to tell anyone, but...she has Leukemia."

"Wh-what?" I stammered. Suddenly, I felt like a complete douche bag. I'd been obsessing over the fact that my girlfriend was spending time with another guy instead of me and meanwhile, Nico was worried about his girlfriend's Leukemia. "Is she...I mean, do you think she's going to..."

"Die?" Nico finished. I didn't answer. "Maybe. She says she's not going to, but I'm not convinced. It doesn't look good for her." I could tell Nico was trying hard not to cry by the way he choked out the words.

"Do you want me to come over or something?" I asked.

"Actually," Nico answered. "I'm kind of in London."

"London, _England?_" I asked.

"Yea," Nico answered. "I wanted Malena and I to do something really amazing together before she...I mean if she..."

"So she's there with you?"

"Well, she's asleep in the hotel room and I'm in the hall," he explained. "But yea." I wasn't sure what to say next. _Sorry your girlfriend has Leukemia?_ Somehow, that seemed a little insensitive.

"Well, I should go," Nico said, breaking the silence. "If Malena wakes up and finds me gone, she might get worried."

"Okay," I answered. "Call me when you get back."

"I will," Nico promised. "Later."

"Bye." I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket. I sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking about what I would do if Zora was as sick as Malena. Poor Nico. I glanced up at the clock one last time, 9:48, before giving up and going to bed. Even though Dick-face Williger was trying to steal my girlfriend, at least I knew she was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I actually<em> just wrote this on the spot right now becuase I'm all out of pre-written chapters and the one I had before just made the story go somewhere I didn't really like so...yea. Not sure who's POV is going to be next. But I'll try to write a couple of chapters later today so next tiome I wanna update, I'll have it all ready for ya, kay?**

**Now I have a very important question for all you CANADIANS out there. Did they change the Tim Hortons cup lids? Because all my life, the little tabby thing would NEVER stay open and now suddenly it's working and they look a little differant too. Did they finally get around to replacing those horrible lids? I hope so because always having to rip those damn tabs off is a pain in the ass.**

**...**

**Man, I'm so bored. I feel like after this author's note ends I'll have nothing else to do for the rest of the day. Oh yea, I have a question! So my calandar says Easter Monday is a Canadian holiday. I always though it was in the states and other places too. Is this true? Or is it just Canadian? Lemme know.**

**Well, I'm off to go pick up some litter and do...whatever you do on good friday...actually, probably not cuz i slept through the good friday service which, I know it sounds bad, but I'm kind of happy about cuz it was gonna be super boring. Also, I kinda just wanna chill in my Man PJ pants (seriously, girls, guy pjs are soo much comfier than girl pjs) and batman t-shirt so i'm just gonna not turn the lights on. I like the dark anyway. Does that make me a bad person. Because all week, my teachers been going on about darkness imagry in Macbeth which I find a little offensive cuz she kinda just accused me of being evil cuz i like darkness. It wouldn't surprise me if he next lesson was "now class, because black people have darker skin, they must be evil." Okay, I'm exaqgerating, but still. RUDE. **

**Okay I'm done here. PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


	14. Awwwkwaaard

**Okay, so someone reviewed saying that the plot was moving way to slow and this part's actually kinda boring. Just wanna let you all know that I couldn't agree more. Writing this fourth part was DEFINITELY a mistake, but by the time I realized that, I had already made a cliffy and I couldn't just leave you hanging like that. So I'll do my best to get through this one, but please don't expect it to be as good as the others because it's definitely not. **

**So I've been experimenting with some ideas for what I'm going to do after this is done. I think I"m gonna scrap that idea i had before about Sonny, Chad, etc. having regular teenage lives instead of the perfect lives they have now. I'm just not feelin it, ya know? I've actually started working on a very special Christmas special for you guys that, obviously, won't be out until December, but I thought I'd get a head start. It's gonna be mostly about Chad so that should be cool. I'd tell you more about it, but it's gonna be a surprise. Plus, I'm not sure I'll even get around to posting it bc who knows what i'll be doing in December. Another thing I'm thinking of doing is branching out and maybe doing some (are you ready for this) Batman fanfics. I'm not like a batman expert or anything and I'll probably get a million corrections from batman superfans, but I think I might try it. I'm actually thinking of writing a Bruce/Harley romance fic because, seriously, the world needs more of those. I've only found like one decent one and the author never finished it so...:(**

**So...here's another boring, plotless chapter. Hope you enjoy it, though you probably won't. (C'mon, we all know it's the truth)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

I tried to think of something to say as Chad, Tawni, James and I all sat around the living room in silence. Anything to end the awkwardness.

"N-nice weather we're having," I stammered lamely. Chad gave me a dirty look and Tawni and James smiled politely.

"Can I play with the baby now, Aunt Tawni?" Ellie asked, skipping into the room.

"She's still sleeping honey," Tawni answered. Ellie trudged out sadly and we continued with our uncomfortable silence.

"Only four more days 'til Christmas," I stated in another desperate attempt to make conversation.

"Yea," James said, smiling sarcastically. "One less day than yesterday." I blushed and looked down at my feet. It had been like this since Tawni and James had moved in with us two days ago. I couldn't help wondering if Chad had been right. Sure, Tawni was my best friend, but it was healthier for our friendship to not spend every second with her. It was especially awkward with James there. I wasn't still mad at him for what had happened between us ten years ago, but it wasn't like we were best buddies. And then there was Chad. I'd tried to reason with him, but he'd refused to say a word to either Tawni or James since they'd gotten here. He'd even been avoiding baby Lily. Only Ellie seemed to be at ease with the arrangement and she'd even started referring to Lily as her little sister.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a nap," Tawni said. "Wanna join me, James?"

"Anything to get out of here," He answered. I shot him a look. "I mean, yea, sure. I am a bit tired." He faked a yawn and I rolled my eyes. Truthfully, I was a little glad to get rid of them too.

"I told you this is a bad idea," Chad said, getting up from his recliner and sitting beside me on the couch. "But did you listen to me? Nooo."

"I'm sorry," I apologized meekly. "I didn't realize how awkward this was going to be for all of us."

"So you'll kick them out?" he asked, hopefully. I punched him playfully and Chad frowned. "It was worth a shot."

"How 'bout you let me make it up to you?" I asked, smiling seductively. The corner of his mouth turned up a bit as he considered it and then he frowned again.

"What about the decorations?" he asked, gesturing to a disassembled fake Christmas tree and half a dozen boxes of ornaments. I sighed. We'd promised Ellie the decorations would all be up by tonight and it was almost 5 o'clock.

"You're right," I agreed.

"Although, if you insist..." Chad began, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey, you said no," I reminded him. "That offer no longer stands."

"Please?" Chad asked, putting on his puppy dog face. I laughed and stood on my toes so I could kiss him.

"Later," I promised with a wink. "Now let's get those decorations up like we promised."

* * *

><p><strong>Why did I make Chad and Sonny so horny, you ask? Who knows? That's just kinda how they ended up...weird, considering it took them like FOREVER to even kiss. Anyway, as boring at this part is, I hope you'll all keep reading because I do have high hopes for the second half of it...maybe. Just...keep reading. Please?<strong>

**Okay so you wanna hear something awesome that happened today? So a couple of days ago I saw these two little kids putting up lost cat posters and i felt so bad cuz they looked so heartbroken and I just wished there was something I could do to help. And guess what? The cat randomly appeared on our porch yesterday and today they came to get it and they were so happy it was the sweetest thing. And then they gave us some chocolate from germany and a candle shaped like an egg to thank us. :) **

**Well, I'm off to go eat some Easter Candy. Happy Easter everybody! Unless you Jewish or like some other religion. In that case...nevermind. **

** Peace out suckahs! :D**


	15. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey. So I was reading an article about Demi in a magazine my mom bought for me (haha. She knows I love Demi.) and it actually made me cry. Like, I knew all about the bipolar and the cutting and the eating disorders, but I didn't really know how long it had actually been going on for. Like, I thought it was a more recent thing, but it's been going on for like years. Poor Demi. She's definitely my hero though. I think she's so brave. She's been inspiring me to get help for my problems. I told my mom about how I think I might be bipolar and she's gonna take me to talk to someone and get diagnosed. Seriously, she's like my inspiration. I would get the same tatoos she has on her wrists, but 1) I don't have the money, 2) My mom would NEVER let me get a tatoo before 18, and 3) Big visible tatoos like that make it really hard to get a job. Lucky Demi already has one. Maybe I'll get "Stay strong" tatooed on my hip when I turn 18...Just thinking about Demi makes it easier not to cut though because lately, it's been really hard for me. Like, anyone who's gone through anything like eating disorders, cutting, that kind of thing, knows how hard it can be just to tell one person about it. I've only ever told my two ex-boyfriends about it and then my friend kinda found out for herself. and then of course there's you guys, but I would never be able to do what Demi did and tell the whole world about it. In my opinion, she's the bravest person in the world. **

**Okay, enough about that. Here's the chapter. I've been experimenting with some ideas for batman fanfictions so I'm getting really behind in chapters and I'm actually just writing them right before i post, but hey, at least I'm writing them. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tawni's POV<strong>

"Please," James pleaded. He looked like he was about to get down on his knees and beg.

"We are not checking into a hotel," I answered. "And that's final. Sonny is my best friend and she offered to let us stay here, so you're going to be grateful whether you like it or not."

"I am grateful," he insisted. "It's just, Chad..."

"Is my ex-husband?" I finished. He nodded. "James, I have to tell you something." This was it. I was _really _going to tell him this time.

"You still love him?" he guessed. I stifled a laugh.

"Of course not," I said. "What Chad and I had wasn't even real, James. It was just a fling."

"But you were married..." he pointed out.

"Let me finish. I didn't really marry Chad. I mean, I did, but, it's not how you think it is. I'm from the past."

"What?" James asked, not getting what I was saying. "But then wouldn't you be like...younger? Stop kidding around, Tawni."

"I'm not kidding," I answered solemnly. James frowned, seeming to believe me. "Zora invented this time machine and when I woke up, I was 26 and married to Chad. I don't remember anything that happened over the past ten years." James didn't answer. He seemed to be trying to comprehend what I'd just said.

"How long ago was this?" he asked me.

"Six months," I answered.

"So you thought your baby was Chad's?" he asked. I nodded.

"That explains why you kept saying 'The baby's Chad's.' when I showed up at your house," he said, smirking.

"You're not gonna freak out?" I asked, still bracing myself for a delayed reaction. James shook his head. "And you really believe me?"

"Yea," he answered. "It makes sense. Whenever I bring up something that happened before June, you look completely lost. I was starting to think you had Alzheimer's." I chuckled, thinking back on how worried I'd been about James' reaction. He'd taken it better than I'd ever dared to hope.

"So," I said, changing the subject. "Do you want to come with me to pick out bridesmaid dresses for the wedding tomorrow?"

"No," James answered, shaking his head.

"Oh," I answered. "Okay. Well, you can order the flowers then, kay?" James shook his head again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't marry a 16-year-old," he answered. "The wedding's off."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNNNNN. Sorry. Thought the moment could use some dramatic music. :P Speaking of music, I have a new song I'm obsessed with atm. I've been listening to it non-stop for three days...kinda like how I used to listen to Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert for a minimum of 24 hours a week. And then how I listened to the Backstreet Boys non-stop. And then Good To You by Marianas Trench (The Jessica Lee version. So much better than the Kate Voegele version.) It's called Everday by Jessie Daniels and I LOVE it. I was actually looking for batman videos to watch with my brother when i was babysitting and there was a HarleyJoker tribute with this song and it sooo fits them and the girl who sings it has such a good voice. Well, that's all. Peace out suckahs. Happy Easter Monday!**

* * *

><p><strong>What are you thinking<br>Doing the things you do?  
>What are you wanting?<br>Cuz all I want is you to see  
>Everything you are to me<br>And how you and I could be  
>Every dream come true<strong>

**Everyday I try to tell you  
>Every time I think I get through<br>You put up a wall, you're so invincible  
>Nothing could keep me away<br>I'll find a way  
>Everyday<strong>

**What are you scared of?  
>What do you have to lose?<br>You'll never know if  
>All you do's refuse and hide<br>From the door that's open wide  
>Ignore the voice you hear inside<br>And everything I say**

**Everyday I try to tell you  
>Every time I think I get through<br>You put up a wall, you're so invincible  
>Nothing could keep me away<br>I'll find a way  
>Everday<strong>

**I won't give up  
>Cuz you mean that much<br>No matter what you are going through  
>I've waited this long<br>My love is stronger than forever  
>Strong enough to keep loving you<strong>

**Everyday  
>Everytime I think I get though<br>You put up a wall you're so invincible  
>Nothing could keep me away<strong>

**Everday I try to tell you  
>Everytime I think I get through<br>You put up a wall, you're so invincible  
>Nothing could keep me away<br>I'll find a way  
>Everyday<strong>

**Yeaaaa yea yea**

**I'll be waiting on you  
>Every single day<strong>


	16. Way2 Make Me Feel Like a horrible person

**haha so i wrote like a 2000 word author's note and then exited messanger and my stupid laptop exited fanfiction too before i could save it. darn you laptop. darn you to heck. So...basically all i said was i got no sleep last night so i'm really really hyper cuz i had like 6 caffinated beverages today and also it's really windy and a tree fell down and totalled some kid's car at my school. :S Oh and my Science teacher says Tuesday like Tyoosday and we all mock him everytime he says it and today as soon as he said we had a quiz on tuesday we were all just like "Tyoosday" like literally everyone in the class all at the same time. Weird. :S Also, anyone know if Billy Nye's dead? Someone in my class said he is. K, that's all. wow, I'm good at summarizing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zora's POV<strong>

"Grady," I whispered, opening his bedroom door and peeking inside. He was laying on his bed sound asleep. I checked my watch. I was almost an hour and a half late. I tiptoed over to his bed and shook him gently.

"Ngghhhh," Grady moaned, rolling over and putting his pillow over his head.

"Grady," I repeated. Grady's eyes flew open and he sat up and karate chopped the air. Then he noticed it was me.

"Oh, it's you," he said, laying back down. "Sorry I didn't stay up to wait for you. I was super tired and it was getting late..."

"Don't worry about it," I interrupted, not wanting Grady to feel guilty. "It's my fault for being late. Wesley and I lost track of time." _If only he knew what we were doing that had made us lose track of time,_I thought. It wasn't like we'd gone all the way, but I still felt bad about sneaking around and going on dates with Wesley behind Grady's back. I hated myself for doing this, but I was in too deep now. I knew I should break up with Grady if I wanted to be with Wesley, but the thing was, I wanted to be with Grady too. How could I choose betwee the two most amazing guyes in the whole world.

"I'm just glad to know you're okay," Grady said, smiling at me. It seemed a little forced though. Oh no. Could he know?

"W-what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"I don't think I'm supposed to say anything..." he began. "But you're my girlfriend, so I guess the secret thing doesn't apply to you." Grady paused as if he was still debating over whether he should tell me or not. "Malena...has leukaemia."

"What?" I exclaimed. "You mean like..._leukaemia _leukaemia?" Grady nodded. "Why doesn't she want people to know?"

"She didn't want anyone to worry," he explained. "Only you, Nico, and I know."

"Are you sure it's okay that you told me?" I asked.

"Of course," Grady answered, putting his arm around me and pulling me close. "We don't keep secrets from each other, right?" I forced a smile.

"Right," I answered half-heartedly. Way to make me feel like a horrible person, Grady.

* * *

><p><strong>Why does music on the radio SUCK so much these days? LIke seriously? Ooh baby baby lalalalalala? What the fuck? Only one of those words is a real word.<strong>

**Peace out suckahs...and people who aren't suckahs too. I fell like i've been discriminating against all the actually half-decent people. Anyway, POS. :)**


	17. Paris

**hey guys. This is going to have to be super quick because...wait for it...wait for it...I'M CLEANING MY ROOM! I know. Shocking. Actually, it's not that shocking. My mom threatened to give my big room to my brother if it wasn't clean by the end of april. And guess what today is? Yep. Last day of April. I've been working away at it for awhile, but somehow today crept up on me and it's going to take me ALL DAY to clean it. The only reason I'm actually taking a break to write is because I found my old retainer under my bed and it reminded me of when Tawni found her retainer in Sonny With a Secret so I was like "hey i should take a break to write." So here I am. k, enough of this. Gotta move on so i can post the story and get back to work...or take a nacho break. Either works...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

"So, how's your food?" I asked Malena as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Tres Bien," she answered. I just stared at her.

"So," I repeated. "How's your food?" Malena laughed.

"It's great," she answered. "You know, you could have at least tried to learn a _little_ French before we landed in Paris."

"How was I supposed to know French people didn't speak English?" I asked. Malena rolled her eyes.

"Can we go shopping now?" she asked, finishing off her sandwich.

"Do we have to?" I asked, groaning.

"I guess not," she answered, sadly. "If you don't want to..."

"No, we can shop," I agreed quickly, suddenly remembering why we were on this trip in the first place.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It kind of seems like we've only been doing what I want to do. Museums, historical landmarks, gift shops..."

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "I loved the leaning tower of pizza."

"Piza," she corrected me. "The leaning tower of Piza."

"I just want you to have a good time," I explained. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

"Well, okay," Malena said reluctantly. "Let's go shopping then." I faked a smile and Malena and I headed out. I tried to stay positive for Malena's sake, but inside, I was counting the hours until we got on the plane to New York.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I can't say something awesome here. No time. Peace out suckahs.<strong>


	18. The Truth Comes Out Part II

**So my room is 100% clean now! Well, except for the closet. I'm a little afraid to start cleaning in there because I feel like the mess in there's gonna spread to the rest of my room which I'm super OCD about keeping clean right now. LOL. Oh the irony! So...I know you probably don't care, but I had another weird dream last night. So I was in glee world apparantly (This happens often in my dreams) and I was hanging out with Mercedes and Kurt and I was "tired" so i was using Kurt's shoulder as a pillow (What? I was tired. Okay, so maybe it was just an excuse to cuddle with Kurt. Sue me.) So we were talking and stuff and then he's like "Oh my gosh." and i was like "what?" and he was like "i totally just realized something" and i was like "What?" and he's like "You're in love with me" and i was just thinking like "crap crap crap crap crap" but i kept denying it. He kept insisting that i was in love with him and he was like "you DO know I'm gay right" and then finally i was just like "fine. I'm in love with you. I'm not retarded though. I know nothing can hap-" and that's when he kissed me. LOL. Weird I know. But it's my dream and I can kiss gay guys if i want to. Hey, speaking of kurt, do you know that my laptop really seems to hate him because I have him and blaine with a bit heart around them as my wallpaper and i moved all the shortcuts so no one's face is covered, but my damn computer keeps moving them right to where kurt's face is so it covers it up, no matter how many times i move them. GRRRR.**

**Okay, that's really all I wanted to say. Oh, except that my computer got like 70 viruses from this one site where I was trying to read comics (they're kind of my thing right now. That and REVENGE. Wanna get some?) so everything got screwed up and i had to make like three differant accounts on my computer because it wouldnt' let me use the internet on this one so i could download an anti-virus thing. It's cool now though. Everything's back to normal.**

**Oh and I know I just had a TPOV chapter like three chapters ago, but this is pretty much a continuation of that one so I HAD to post it now otherwise the timeline's gonna get all screwed up. hahah i havent' had CPOV since chapter 10 which is a little sad though :( Oh well. I've already written the next chapter and it's CPOV**

* * *

><p><strong>Tawni's POV<strong>

"Wh-what?" I stammered. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. One minute I'd been thinking about how he was reacting exceptionally well to the news and the next, _this?_

"Tawni..." he began. "I-"

"But what about Lily?" I asked, willing myself not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Tawn, but-"

"But what?" I asked. "I'm not a little girl, Jamees. I may not remember the last ten years of my life, but that doesn't mean I'm not an adult. Think about it, James? Have I ever done anything to make you believe I'm not as mature as any other 26-year-old."

"No," he answered. "But, it just feels...wrong. Like I'm a child molester or something."

"Please don't do this," I begged him. "Lily needs you. _I _need you." James sighed.

"I'll have to think about it," he answered. "I still love you Tawni, but this definitely changes things." I opened my mouth to respond, but then closed it again. _He said he'd think about it. _I reminded myself. _That's good enough for now. _

"So does that mean you don't want me to come to your parents' house for Christmas?" I asked.

"No, you can still come," he answered. "Let's just take this thing one day at a time, okay?" I nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's short, but it's kinda important otherwise you'd just be left hanging from the other chapter FOREVER. Ooh ooh guess what? I have ANOTHER fictional crush. Wanna know who it's on? Well, too damn bad. I'm not going to tell you. Why? Because it's <em>INSANITY!<em> There is no rational explanation for this crush and it's actually making me start to question my saneness. haha, well actually I've been questioning it for a long time, but this is makes it even more likely that I'm actually insane. Feel free to guess who it is though. On the off chance you guess correctly, I may actually fess up and tell you guys who it is...**

**Well, that's all for today. TTFN. hahahahahahahah. jks jks. Peace out suckahs!**


	19. AN it's a leeetle screwed up

**I had the WEIRDEST dream ever last night. So like me and my mom and my sister were at American idol and the top three were singing (idk y it was top three. it just was. And none of those ppl were actually the real ppl on american idol) We weren't in the audience though we were like background singers or something. idk. But then it turned out that my mom was friends with Carrie Underwood or something and she was getting married there (yea, i know she's already married, but whatev.) so she got married (you'd think that'd be the most memorable part of the dream, but it wasn't. i barely remember it) Then I went to the bathroom and i was like "OMG! It's Lady Gaga" and i wanted to get her autograph, but i was trying to be chillz at the same time and my sister was just like "Lame! Let's go." so we went back on the stage and my mom was like "there's some people I want you to meet." and she introduced me to taylor swift and carrie underwood and...some other blonde country singer that probably doesn't exist in real life. And I remember they were all wearing purple and my mom was like "hey, their dresses match your shirt." which was when i kind of realized it was a dream cuz i remembered going to bed in a purple shirt, but i still kinda thought it was real cuz i was planning to watch the whole show on youtube the next day. lol. So anyway, when i met them, they all hugged me and i started bawling (haha. probably what i would do in real life) so then I went back to where my mom and sister were and i was looking at the audience and guess who i spotted? haha, if you guessed the cast of Sonny With a Chance (Or "So Random" as I guess i should start calling it) yea. And guess what I did? I friggin jumped off the stage right into their laps and i was like . "Oh my god! The cast of so random! I LOVE YOU!" *cricket* *cricket* Awkward silence. Doug's starting at me like "wtf? why is some random girl hugging me?" and i'm just like "Awkward" so then they all smile like "No it's cool. crazy chicks jump off stages and land on our laps all the time." so then i was like freaking out and telling them all how much i love them. Then I get to Sterling and he smiles at me and i was like like "hmnnhm. hehehehehe." and then i fainted. so then i tried to open my eyes which, if you've ever tried to do in a dream, you'll know is a bad thing to do when you want to keep dreaming because that's when i woke up. The first words out my mouth? "God dammit! Not again!" haha. me and my crazy dreams. btw. wanna hear something sad? Demi wasn't even with the rest of the SWAC...er...So Random guys. Even my subconscience knows she's gone. :(**

**so...i'm actually writing this on may 3rd but i won't post it until at least tomorrow cuz the next chapter's on my laptop, but i wanted to write that dream down before i forgot. Also, I went to chuck e cheese last night. In case you didn't know this, I'm super pro at deal or no deal there. It's one of my many useless talents I got like 400 or so tickets and you know what that got me? An ironman pencil, a silly band that looks like chuck e's head, a piece of laffy taffy (btw. Why did the clock stop working?...uhh...nevermind) and a giant lollipop. Epic Fail. You know what my brother got though? A friggin blow-up rubber hammer to hit me on the head with. Greeeaaaat. **

**In other news...legitimate news this time, well, RELATED to legitimate news. My dad was watching the election on TV last night and i was sittting there with him while I was waiting for my pizza to be ready (that's the great thing about my mom going out of town. my dad doesn't care if i decide to make a pizza at 11:00 PM) so anyway. he was just sitting there for hours and then suddenly he jumps up and he's like "YES! THE GREEN PARTY HAS ONE SEAT!" and i'm just like. "Conservatives have 165." and he was like "Oh. right. :(" haha. It's weird though, my dad actually seems to know like EVERYONE in the whole country. I'll be like "hey we're playing and original song for our school's 25th anniversary" and he'll be like "Yea. I know. I was in band with him. He told me about it." or he'll be like "hey guess who i ran into at kelsey's in ottawa? Paul Martin." (If you're not Canadian and you don't know who that is, that's cool. i dont' except you to. However if you ARE Canadian and you don't know who that is...ho boy.) or like "hey. Chris won!" and i'll be like "who?" "My buddy Chris. He's a senator now." or "..And this is a picture of me with Stephen Harper..." (Again, i only expect Canadians to know who that is) Damn you daddy. why must you know like EVERYONE. haha. i'm kinda hyper today. Can you tell? Must be the lollipop.**

**Okay, this is it for now. Except, remember that tomorrow (or maybe it's today now...May 4) is star wars day. Anyone who does not eat a hawaiian pizza while watching 9 hours of star wars (my personal tradition) will be banished from this story! BANISHED I TELL YOU! k no more candy for me. Actually, tomorrow's my brother's 8th birthday so i may postpone my hawaiian pizza/star wars thing until the 5th. Last year i did it on the second simply because that was the day they were playing 9 hours of straight star wars. This year I own 9 hours of star wars though so HAH! Or I guess i could invite my brother to join me. It's kind of funny watching the two of us watch star wars. Lovey dovey romantic stuff: Me=happy, Matt=bored. Huge long battle with droids and those little jar jar guys (what are they called again?): Me=bored, Matt=happy. Epic lightsaber battle between two important characters: Me=Happy, Matt=bored, Boring political stuff: Me=bored, Matt=bored. K maybe not totally true. the politics isnt' so bad and i'm only bored of the whole battle thing because it drags on so long and i know how it ends. Oh and speaking of star wars. Once, I decided to google that cute little kid who played little ani to see if he grew up to look like hayden christensen. He didn't. O_o**

**Okay, i'm gonna go know for realz, but by the time you read this, there'll be a chapter underneath it all so i'm not gonna say peace out suckahs cuz that'd be weird/**

**Update: ****Whatever, I still don't have my laptop back so i'm just gonna post this as an author's note. I've been so bored today. I've gotten over my old crush (still not telling. too creepy.) and now I'm completely obsessed with Blaine Anderson from glee. I already kind of was, but now i'm just listening to the warblers album non-stop. It's friggin orgasmic! Also, I have this weird obsession with wanting to know what his face tastes like. Before you non-gleeks think I'm completely fucked, there was a scene in glee where Blaine and Rachel made out when they were drunk and she was like "Your face tastes awesome." So I just wanna see if it tastes awesome. Yea, it's still fucked, isn't it? His face probably doesn't even taste awesome. Because Brittany said boys' lips taste like her armpits and they totally don't...unless her armpits taste like lips. So yea, glee lied to me about that so I betchu Darren Criss doesn't have an awesome-tasting face. Okay, this just got creepy. I'm gonna shut up.**

**If you're wondering, I've been up for like a gazillion hours drinking coffee (like 5 cups) and watching glee reruns so that's why i'm acting crazy. Also, I was listening to Darren Criss sing and his voice totally sounds like frosting tastes, you know? I dunno if that makes sense. All I know is I REALLY like frosting...and that Darren is the definition of sex appeal. Just saying. Sorry. I love him. Like alot. I'm kind of mad at Kurt for stealing my man, but then again I'm kind of mad at Blaine cuz he stole my other man (Kurt). At least trouty mouth's single. :) **

**So, I have this new random hobby. You know those pix u always see that have like a photo on a black backgroand and then like a caption and a subcaption beneath it and it's sposed to be funny? I've been making those (glee-related of course) all night. That and designing a house on the sims that matches the board for the game Clue. It's epic. I added a second floor though and have differant coloured bedrooms for all the characters. Okay, seriously, why is Artie rapping in my ear? I thought I deleted this song. Dammit! Ahh. My warblers are back on. I'm cool now. Or I will be once I sleep for a week and a half. I'm gonna go before I say something really stupid. Oh, but guess what I did? I printed off a pic of blaine (the same one kurt has in his locker) and the whole courage thing cut out from magazines and made them into magnets for my locker. See? It's a tribute to Kurt cuz now my locker will match his, but also to Blaine because, well, he's the one in the picture.**

**k later. peace out suckahs. please review. That's most of the reason I'm actually posting this random author's note. I'm wayy too lonely without you guys and i haven't been going to school (I keep sleeping in or shit like that) so review. k. POS.**


	20. The Night Before Christmas

**Hey! Got my laptop back. Super excited! I missed my Blaine and Kurt with a heart around them background. Oh well, my desktop computer's background it pretty sick too. It's Blaine and Kurt and then beneath them it has the quote "Well, Blaine loves football...I love scarves." I love kurt! k enough about glee. This is a SWAC story. Although I HAVE been working on a Klaine one-shot that I'm debating whether to post or not. I never really thought I could do them justice, so i decided to write a one-shot just for the hell of it, but not actually post it, but idk now. I'll wait until I finish it before I decide. haha k im gonna shut up. my friend already flipped at me for talking about glee all day and playing my warblers cd so i dont wanna piss all you non-gleeks off too. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

"She's asleep," Sonny announced, coming down the stairs.

"Finally," I muttered, looking at my watch. 10: 26. "Why do kids always stay up late on the nights you want them to go to bed early?"

"Oh, like you weren't always too excited to sleep on Christmas Eve," she answered. I chuckled, remembering how I had always laid awake for hours listening for Santa when I was a kid.

"Let's get those presents out then," I said. Sonny went to the garage and came back with a refrigerator box full of gifts.

"Do you think we got everything she asked Santa for?" She asked.

"The guy at the store said those were the fifty most popular toys for little girls," I answered, shrugging. "I guess we'll just have to keep our fingers crossed." Sonny began unloading the presents, one by one, and passing them to me so I could place them under the tree. Then we sat in the kitchen and discussed what we were going to tell Ellie if it turned out Santa hadn't brought what she had asked for.

"I think we should just tell her the truth if it happens," I said, taking a bite out of one of the chocolate chip cookies Ellie had set out for Santa. Sonny finished off the milk and then frowned.

"I don't know," she answered. "I found out Santa wasn't really when I was 5 and Christmas was never as much fun after that. We could always say that Santa might have run out of what she asked for or it got lost in the mail."

"Lost in the mail?" I repeated. "Last time I checked, Santa delivered presents personally."

"Last time I checked, Santa wasn't real," she countered.

"Santa's not real?" I joked. Sonny giggled and punched me playfully.

"We should get to bed," she said.

"Aww, five more minutes?" I asked, grinning.

"You're such a loser," she said, standing up and dragging me towards the staircase.

"Am I, Sonny?" I asked. "Am I _really_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, I know it's just some random fluffy chapter, but hopefully I can get writing the drama after this. And you can't tell me you haven't missed that line? Omg when i finished writing this i was on the verge of crying because i was like "OH NO! WHAT IF WE NEVER HERE THAT LINE AGAIN?" Seriously, odds are, Chad's never gonna it again. D'': Oh crap, I just hit my elbow off the desk and my CD skipped. I hate when that happens cuz if it happens a gazillion times, it screws up the CD. :( And this was my last blank CD! boo. This CD is my life right now so THAT CANNOT HAPPEN. Oh yea, this chapter's dedicated to Kydra002. Loved your super long and random review. Seriously guys, if you all left me awesomely long and random reviews, my life just might be perfect. Especially when like only a few people review, I prefer reviews that take me awhile to read. :) so...yuea, just review this chapter and make them interesting. :) That's it for now. Peace out suckahs!<strong>


	21. SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT!

**NOOOOOOOOOO! This damn laptop is really pissing me off. This is what the third time I've accidentally deleted a really awesome author's note! Stupid laptop! I'm just gonna get right to the point. Go on youtube. Search A Very Potter Musical. Watch it. It doesn't even matter if you're not a Harry Potter fan, I'm not (yet) and I love it. Darren Criss (Blaine on glee) plays Harry and he is supermegafoxyawesomehot in it (watch it, then you'll understand what i just said.) Also I have some of my favourite quotes on my profile, so if you don't want to take my word for it, read them. They're hilarious. (Some will make more sense when you watch it though) Okay, that's all. Oh, except I've been singing Granger Danger (song from the musical) all day and i think my parents thing I'm gay for Hermione now. :S**

* * *

><p><strong>Grady's POV<strong>

_Ding dong! _The sound of the doorbell made me jump as I paced the room for what seemed like the hundredth time. I peeked out the window. Zora was standing outside holding a box wrapped in red and green paper. I opened up the door and wrapped my arms around her.

"You look freezing," I commented.

"Yea, well, I like my Christmases to be freezing cold so I turned on the air conditioning on the way over here," she explained. I shook my head at her and laughed.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to fully understand you, Zor."

"Well, see if you understand this." She wrapped her gloved hands around my neck and kissed me. Then she pointed up at the mistletoe I'd hung above the doorway. "You put that there on purpose, didn't you?"

"Maybe," I answered with a smirk.

"Merry Christmas," she said, handing me the present.

"Ooh, I wonder what it is!" I shook it and Zora cringed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she told me.

"Sorry," I apologized, now more curious than ever. "Come on, I'll put this under the tree and we can open presents after breakfast." I carefully placed the box on the coffee table and then Zora and I headed to the dining room where I'd set out a meal of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice.

Zora and I both finished our food in record time, obviously anxious to open our presents. I stacked the dishes in the sink, telling myself I'd wash them later and then we sat down on the couch with a small stack of presents in front of us.

"Chad and Sonny dropped these off," I explained handing her one of the two gift bags I'd received from them yesterday. "And this is for both of us from Tawni." I gestured towards a large box sitting in front of us. "Oh and Nico called from Vegas. He says Merry Christmas. So what should we open first?"

"Sonny and Chad's, I guess," Zora answered. We both tore the tissue paper out of the little green gift bags and pulled out a gift card.

"50 bucks at Toys R Us," Zora commented. "Sweet."

"They must have been so busy shopping for Ellie that they didn't have any time to go anywhere else," I said. "At least now we'll be able to buy enough board games between us to last for months."

"No way," Zora answered. "I'm buying lego with mine." I stifled a laugh and she punched me in the arm. "Guilty pleasure, okay?"

"Wanna open Tawni's next?" I asked.

"Sure," Zora answered. She ripped the paper off without even waiting for me and pulled out a large square book with a blue leather cover.

"It's empty," I noted, taking the book from Zora and flipping through it.

"It's a scrapbook, dumbass," she told me. "You're supposed to fill it with pictures. See?" She pointed at a card attached to the inside of the front cover. "So you can always remember the memories you've made together and those yet to come. Love Tawni, James and...scribbles."

"I think that's Tawni trying to help Lily write her name," I said, turning my head to the side. "See, if you look at it this way, that one squiggle kind of looks like an L."

"Cute!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, open mine now!" I told her, unable to take the suspense anymore. I pulled the tiny box out of my pocket and handed it to her. Zora's breath caught in her throat when she saw it.

"Grady, I-" she began.

"Wait until you open it," I interrupted. She opened up the box and then looked back up at me.

"Is this..."

"An engagement ring?" I asked. "No. It's a promise ring. I just want you to know that I love you and I always will. I'm not ready for us to get married, but I wanted you to know how much I care about you. So will you wear it?" Zora nodded, too choked up to speak. I took the ring from her and slipped it on her finger.

"Here," she said, handing me my present. I opened it and pulled out a crystal tree ornament in the shape of a heart.

"It's beautiful," I said, smiling. "Thanks."

"Grady," she whispered. "I love you. Promise me you'll never forget that."

"I promise," I answered, putting my arm around her.

"No matter what happens?" she continued. "Even if I did something really, really horrible?" I looked down at her face. Tears were streaming down her face and she wasn't making any effort to wipe them away. Something was definitely up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm..." she began. "I'm cheating on you with Wesley."

* * *

><p><strong>I've got to get back to my Macbeth project, but just let me tell you something first. This is going to be one hell of a Christmas. haha, the funny thing is, when I originally planned out this series, I was hoping to have fictional Christmas line up with real Christmas. Shit, I fail. <strong>

**Peace out suckahs! I WUV WOOO! (And seriously. Watch that musical. I guarantee it'll get a chuckle out of anybody with a soul, even if you don't like Harry Potter)**


	22. Christmas Part Deux

**I AM MISSING GLEEEE! D: D: D: Why? BECAUSE THERES A STUPID BASEBALL GAME ON! Newsflash, Dad. There's a game on like every night. What the hell makes this one so special? This wouldn't be a problem if he would just set up the downstairs TV, but w.e. i'll watch it on the Global website tomorrow. Seriously though guys. You give me any spoilers and I will block you. And delete this story. And then everyone will hate you. **

**I also have a very serious problem. You guys haven't been listening to me and watching A Very Potter Musical. Well, I will not rest until you ALL do. And just so all of you who DIDNT watch the musical feel super left out, who's everyone's favourite character (besides mr. supermegafoxyawesomehot (harry)) and what's your favourite moment (from either AVPM or AVPS)? I have way too many favourite moments (one is at the bottom) and my favourite character...hmmm...Ron maybe? I love him in the sequel with the Red Vines. I's like MAJOR product placement. LOL. I don't think we have Red Vines in Canada though :( Oh well. We have kinder surprise so HA! Also, there's Draco, but idk sometimes he...or she...or whatever...is a bit over the top. I know that's kind of the point, but idk...i like ron. OMG the scene where Ron and Hermione kiss is HILARIOUS! K, enough of that. Read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tawni's POV<strong>

"So do you want me to fake amnesia or something?" I asked James as we climbed the stairs to his parents porch. "Or should I just pretend I know what's going on?"

"Just pretend," he answered, ringing the bell. "They'll ask more questions if I say you have amnesia."

"Well, should I act like I know them? Have I been here before? Have I met your parents?"

"You've never met my parents," he told me. "And you've been here, but they don't know about it." I gave James a questioning glance.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." James began. "Ten months ago my house was being fumigated so when I got you drunk, I brought you here. Lily was conceived on their dining room table." I stared at James blankly and then burst out laughing. Even James smiled a little, despite the whole me being sixteen and us possibly not getting married thing. The door opened and I stopped laughing.

"Jimmy!" an elderly woman with shoulder-length blonde curls greeted James. She opened her arms and enveloped both of us in a hug. "You must be Tawni. Hi, I'm Meg Conroy."

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling. I could already tell I was going to like her.

"And who's this little cutie?" she asked, pulling away and looking down at Lily who was asleep in her carrier. I looked over at James.

"You _did _tell her, didn't you?" I whispered. James shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"This is Lily," I told Meg.

"James, is that you?" a chubby bald man asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Hey, dad," James answered. "Dad, Tawni. Tawni, this is my dad, Mark."

"Hello," I greeted him, trying to be nonchalant about the fact that James hadn't told his parents about his daughter.

"Nice to meet you, Tawni," he replied. "Any friend of James' is a friend of ours'." _Friend? _Okay, there was no way I was letting that one slide.

"James, could you show me to a room where I could put Lily?" I asked. "I don't want to wake her with our talking."

"Uh...sure," he agreed uncertainly. Meg and Mark exchanged a glance and I tried not to look quite as mad as I felt. I grabbed James by the sleeve and up the stairs.

"Right in here is fine," he said, opening the door to a small bedroom. I set Lily down and set her baby monitor next to her. Then I closed the door and dragged James into the room next door.

"What the _hell _is going on?" I asked.

"I-" James began.

"Don't talk," I interrupted. "You told your parents I was just a friend, didn't you?" James opened his mouth again, but I stopped him. "I would understand if this was _after _we decided to put our engagement on hold, but this whole time I was your fiancee and you told them I was your _friend_? And you didn't even tell them you had a _daughter_? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry," James blurted out quickly, afraid I was going to interrupt him again. "I know this looks bad, but will you please let me explain?" I didn't answer and James took it as a yes. "My parents may have seemed like they were totally cool with meeting you, but I know for a fact that they were freaking out inside. They are _huge _Tawni Hart fans. They read every article about you in every magazine and they know you were married to Chad, so-"

"So you didn't tell them Lily was your daughter because you didn't want them to know you slept with a married woman." I finished.

"No," James replied. "I didn't tell them Lily was my daughter because I didn't want them to know _you _cheated on _Chad_."For once I was at a loss for words.

"Huh?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't want them to think you were some cheap tramp," he told be. "Because you're not. You're so much more than that. My parents know I was a man whore and that up until now, every girl I ever brought home was a desperate whore. I didn't want them to think that about you."

"So you were just going to pretend Lily was your stepdaughter for the rest of their lives?" I asked.

"I...didn't really think that one through very well," he confessed. "Now can we please go downstairs?"

"I dunno..." I answered. "You've lied to me before and as much as I'd like to believe you've changed, I'm starting to wonder if this was all just another trick."

"Please, Tawni," he begged. "I swear, I won't let you down." I breathed a sigh of defeat.

"Fine," I agreed. "But one wrong move, and I'll be out of here faster than you can say Merry Christmas." James and I headed downstairs and into the living room where his parents were sitting on a brown leather sofa. James and I took the matching love seat and Meg poured us two mugs of hot chocolate.

"So should we open presents now?" Mark asked.

"Actually," James said, standing up. "I have a confession." Meg and Mark stared at him inquisitively and James took a deep breath. "Lily's my daughter." He looked back at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "_Our_ daughter."

"Are you serious?" Mark asked. "James, what did your mother and I tell you about using protection? Imagine what it's going to be like for that poor child, always going back and forth between you and your friend, Tawni." He glanced over at me and it was no mystery what he was thinking. He thought I was just like all those other sluts James had screwed, only I was the unlucky one.

"It's not like that, Dad," James insisted. "I love Tawni. She's more than just my friend, she's my girlfriend. Fiancee actually." My heart skipped a beat. The wedding was back on?

"Fiancee, huh?" Mark asked. "Where's your ring?" I looked down at my left hand. I'd taken the gift-shop ring off the night I'd told Jame about the time machine and put it in my sock drawer.

"It's at home," I confessed. Mark rolled his eyes, obviously thinking James was feeding me some bullshit story about marrying me when he wasn't actually planning on sticking around.

"Actually, it's right here," James corrected me, reaching into his pocket. He opened up his hand to reveal a sparkly white gold and diamond ring.

"That's not my ring, James," I told him.

"I know," he said, taking my hand and putting it on my finger. "That other one just wasn't good enough for you, though. This is a _real _diamond." James kissed me and then picked me up and spun me around.

"So you guys are really getting married?" Meg asked. James nodded. "Oh, Jimmy, I'm so happy for you!"

"Tawni Hart's going to be my daughter-in-law," Mark mumbled, as if in a daze.

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing how pale he suddenly looked. He just grinned at me and then fainted. James and I both laughed and Meg shook him awake.

"So," James said, once the excitement had died down. "How 'bout we open those gifts now?"

"I already got the best gift of all," I commented, hugging James. Then I burst out laughing. "Okay, that sounded way less cheesy in my head." Mark chuckled.

"Welcome to the family, Tawni."

* * *

><p><strong>hahah. alot of rings this christmas, eh? Awww damn. I said eh again. I'm just too Canadian. Quick! Random AVPM quote! "<em>You're cuter than a guinea pig. Wanna take you up to Winnipeg. That's in Canada!"<em> FYI, I was born in Winnipeg...it sounds sexier when Darren says...or, rather, sings it than when i say it though. Anyway, this whole ring thing reminded me of last summer before I started dating my ex-boyfriend Kyle, actually I believe this was like a few hours before we started dating, he was joking around all like "Will you marry me, Rachel?". So he gets down on one knee and pretends to put a ring on my finger. And what was my reply? "Wrong hand, dumbass." Haha. Oh God, it was soo funny. Probaby one of those things that you had to be there, but whatever. Hey, you know what I haven't done in awhile? A random quote below the author's note. And since the majority of you probably didn't actually read the quotes on my profile. I shall be forced to post random AVPM and AVPS quotes until you do. mmkay? Kay. Peace out suckahs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Random 'A Very Potter Sequel' Quote<strong>

**Harry: Hey, guys, guys, guys. I got just the thing. (Singing) Hermione can't draw.**  
><strong>Everyone: (Singing) Hermione can't draw. Hermione cannot draw. She only reads books and she cannot draw, even if she's reading a 'how to draw' book. Hermione can't draw. Hermione can't draw. Hermione cannot draw. She only reads books and she cannot draw, even if she's reading a 'how to draw' book.<strong>  
><strong>Lupin: (While they're singing) Alright, guys. Alright, alright. I screwed up. Slytherin's got the field. What the hell is this? Stop dancing...stop dancing like that. Guys, stop. This song isn't even that funny!<strong>  
><strong>Ron: Oh yea? Let's here you see a song, right now, in front of everybody.<strong>  
><strong>Lupin: I don't have to sing for you.<strong>  
><strong>Harry: (Singing) Lupin can't sing.<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: (Singing) Lupin can't sing. Lupin cannot sing. He only reads books and he cannot sing, even if he's reading a 'how to sing' book. Lupin can't sing. Lupin can't sing. Lupin cannot sing. He only reads books and he cannot sing, even if he's reading a 'how to sing' book.<strong>  
><strong>Lupin: (While they're singing) Yes, I...yes, I can. Yes, I can sing. Alright, guys, guys, guys, hey, guys, hey, remember how Hermione can't draw? She can't draw!<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: (Singing) Hermione can't draw. Hermione can't draw Hermione cannot draw.<strong>  
><strong>Lupin: Hey, follow me!<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: (Singing) She only reads books and she cannot draw, even if she's reading a 'how to draw' book. Hermione can't draw. Hermione can't draw. Hermione cannot draw. She only reads books and she cannot draw, even if she's reading a 'how to draw' book. Hermione can't draw. Hermione can't draw. Hermione cannot draw. She only reads books and she cannot draw, even if she's reading a 'how to draw' book.<strong>

(This was one of the saddest (Next to Malfoy), most hilarious moments ever! Such a catchy tune too. Seriously, youtube that shit. But really, Harry, is kind of a dick in this! If he wasn't Harry Freakin' Potter and supermegafoxyawesomehot, I'd kick him in the balls. I'm not gonna do that though cuz then I wouldn't be able to have his babies...sorry. Oversharing...again. It's weird though. On him, the whole dick thing's kind of cute. How the hell does Darren do it?)


	23. What Happens In Vegas

**I'm having an eargasm right now! Seriously, the Darren Criss only verion of "Not Alone" (from AVPM of course) is amazing. His voice is sooo sexy! Anyway...OHMYGODGLEE! I actually watched it last night online like a couple minutes after i posted that chapter and OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! It was amazing...except when they sang Friday...it was atually kinda sexy the way they sang it though. It even made the lyrics sound less retarded. I was disappointed Quinn didn't try to beat the crap out of Rachel though. It was just one bitch slap. I was hoping for a giant catfight to break out and then Finn breaks it up, breaks up with Quinn and Finchel reforms!Yayy! But that didn't happen so BOooo! Also, NO GAY PEOPLE CAME OUT! Seriously, Santana and Karofksy need to come out soon. I thought it was cute how Karofsky apologized to Kurt for real. And omg I almost cried when they made Kurt prom queen even though I knew it was coming. That was sooo mean. But Kurt was so brave for getting up on that stage after that. And loved the Klaine dance! Okay enough of that. You non-gleek are probably like "OMGSTFU!" Also, no AVPM ramblings today. Just watch it...and listen to the Darren Criss version of Not Alone. Total Eargasm. SEriously. One person even commented, "Every time I listen to this, I have an eargasm. And then my ovaries explode." :S I think that's an exaggeration. Also, I apologize to any boys out there who just read that although I don't think there's any boys actually reading that. I know how much guys hate hearing about girl stuff...but just in case there are any boys out there...TAMPONS! hahah. sorry. I had to do it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

"You having fun?" I asked Malena, coming up behind her. She put another coin in the slot machine and pulled the handle.

"Lost again," she muttered. "Merry fucking Christmas."

"I'll take that as a no," I said, leaning against the machine. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just not really in the mood to gamble. Would you mind if we went back to our hotel room?"

"Malena, I told you that if you wanted to go home for Christmas..." I began.

"It's fine, Nico," she cut me off. "I said I wanted to spend Christmas in Vegas, didn't I? I just want to go back to the room."

"Okay," I answered, not wanting to press the matter. I knew something was bugging her, but if she didn't want to tell me about it, I wasn't going to make her. Malena took my hand and we headed back to our hotel room.

An awkward silence hung over the room as we sat on the bed watching TV. I pretended to be paying close attention to the hockey game while Malena twisted a strand of hair around her finger.

"So I-" I began at the same time Malena said "Nico-" We both laughed.

"You first," I said.

"Why did you _really _take me on this trip?" she asked.

"I already told you," I answered. "I wanted to do something fun with you."

"I know that's what you _said,_" she continued. "But I feel like you're not telling me the whole truth."

"I love you," I told her. "Do I _have _to have another reason for doing something nice for you."

"Please tell me, Nico," she begged. I sighed.

"I didn't want you to miss out on anything," I confessed quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I wanted you to have all these experiences before you..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"You really think I'm going to die." It wasn't a question. "Nico, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," I answered. "I'm not saying you're lying, I'm just saying you're naive in thinking you're going to be okay. You said the chances are slim. I just wanted to do this with you in case you're wrong."

"So this was all for me?" she asked. "It wasn't about you at all?" I nodded. "Well, if you'd told me that, I would never have agreed to this trip. So far, I haven't had very much fun at all. Sure, there were a few highlights, but mostly I've just been faking it because I didn't want to offend you."

"I was faking it too," I admitted. "I guess I should have asked you about your bucket list before I planned this whole trip. So...what _is _on your bucket list." Malena hesitated.

"There's really only one thing I want to do before I die," she told me.

"What?" I asked. Instead of answering, Malena rolled over on top of me and crushed her lips against mine. I kissed her back, our lips moving together until we both had to pull away for air. She started unbuttoning my shirt and I suddenly realized what she was getting at.

"Please?" she asked. I nodded.

"Okay," I whispered. "On one condition..."

* * *

><p><strong>To be ccoonnntinuueedddd! k that's all for now. PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!<strong>


	24. Sonny With a Chance of Christmas

**Before I say anything, this chapter is dedicated to man-suz-she. Happy birthday! Hopefully you'll get to read this today. I know it's kinda late, but I made sure to update today just for you!**

**anyway, i've been doing homework for HOURS! Like, without even taking breaks cuz im not allowed too. :( (this doesn't count bc i promised myself i would update today! I really gotta make this quick though so...just...go watch AVPM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

"Mommy!" Ellie screamed, jumping onto the bed. "Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" I glanced over at the digital clock on my bedside table and groaned.

"Go back to bed, Ellie," I murmured groggily. "It's only 6:30." Next thing I knew, my blankets were being wrestled away from me by someone too strong to be Ellie."

"Who's side are you on?" I asked Chad, glaring at him incredulously. Chad smiled mischievously. Then he grabbed onto my feet and dragged me off the bed and onto the floor.

"I hate you," I told him. He held out his hand to help me up, but I rejected it, glaring at him jokingly and then stomping off to the bathroom. I made sure to take an extra long time, even bothering to put on my makeup.

"Hurry up," Chad said, knocking on the door.

"Who's the kid here?" I asked. "You or Ellie?" I opened the door and Ellie and Chad grabbed my arms and dragged me down the stairs into the living room.

"Oh my gosh!" Ellie squealed. "He came, he came! Santa came!"

"You didn't think he'd forget, did you?" Chad asked, winking at me.

"He never brought me this much stuff before," Ellie said, running over to the tree to inspect the dozens of wrapped boxes and gift bags.

"I guess you were just extra good this year," Chad said, sitting down beside Ellie and handing her one of the presents. Ellie nodded.

"Mhmm," she said. "I was. I helped Mommy lots and I did all my homework and I was nice to everybody at school and I brushed my teeth every single day." She shook the box Chad had handed her and then ripped off the paper, screaming happily when she saw the robotic dog inside. Chad and I watched from the couch while she opened present after present.

"Okay," Chad interrupted, once Ellie had opened nearly half of her gifts. "It's time for Mommy to open her present from Daddy."

"Crap!" I muttered under my breath. In all the excitement, I'd totally forgotten to get a present for Chad.

"Let me guess, you forgot to get me something?" Chad asked, smiling. I nodded sheepishly.

"It's fine," he continued. "I have everything I need right here."

"Seriously?" I asked, too shocked to be touched by his statement. "You're not even a _little _upset?"

"Nope," Chad answered. "Why would I be?"

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Chad Dylan Cooper?" Chad laughed.

"I thought we established that I'm a different person than I was," he said. "I'm actually thinking of dropping the whole three-name thing. How does just plain old Chad sound to you?"

"Is that my present?" I asked, staring at him in awe.

"Oh, c'mon, it wasn't that annoying," he insisted, putting his arm around me.

"Yes it was," I argued.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. "Ellie, go behind the tree and grab me that blue sparkly gift bag."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Daddy, sir," she said, saluting him. She ran to the back of the tree and reappeared with the gift bag. She handed it to me and I dug through the tissue paper to find my gift.

"What is it?" I asked, inspecting the little wind-up toy. To be honest, it didn't look like much.

"It's...a flying pig," he explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Clearly," I said. "But why?"

"Do you remember when I was guest starring on So Random?" Chad asked. I nodded. "And Marshall was going to have us kiss. Do you remember what you said?"

"Sure," I answered. "I said, 'I'll kiss you when..." I smiled. "When pigs fly. You are so corny."

"I know," Chad said, blushing. "It just made me think of you. Do you like it?"

"I love it," I answered. "Actually, I'm relieved. I was scared you were going to buy me some big expensive thing." I wound up the little pig and set it on the table. The little pink wings flapped and I turned to Chad and kissed him, much to Ellie's disgust.

"Oh yea," Chad said, pulling away. He reached into his pocket and tossed me a key. "I also got you a Ferarri."

"Chad!" I yelled, throwing the keys at him. "Take it back!"

"Why?" he asked, looking a little offended.

"I can't accept a Ferarri when I didn't get you anything," I explained.

"It's red," he said, knowing that was my favourite colour. I groaned. He knew me too well.

"Fine," I agreed. "But I'm getting you something too."

"If you do, I'll just buy you something bigger," he threatened. I crossed my arms across my chest, knowing I had lost this round.

"Can I open some more presents now?" Ellie asked.

"Sure," I answered. "How about that pretty little purple one over there." Ellie picked up the box and ripped the shiny wrapping paper off, tossing it aside. She smiled and inspected the toy before tossing it into her mountain of gifts and moving onto the next one.

Two hours later, Ellie was sitting on top of a mountain of toys and wrapping paper, grinning from ear to ear.

"This is the best Christmas ever," she exclaimed, squeezing her new teddy bear.

"So Santa got you what you wanted?" Chad asked hopefully. Ellie nodded happily. "So...what was it that you wanted anyway? That bear?"

"No," Ellie said, shaking her head.

"The robo dog?" he guessed, remembering how happy she'd been when she opened it. Ellie shook her head again. "Then what?" Ellie ran over to the couch and put her arms around me and Chad.

"I wanted a real family," she said, smiling. "And I got it!" Chad and I exchanged a disbelieving glance.

"Are you sure you're only seven?" he asked, tousling her hair. Ellie nodded.

"Maybe you could teach the two of us a lesson about the true meaning of Christmas," I laughed, glancing over at the pile of toys on the floor. Chad and I had spent hundreds trying to please Ellie with material things when all she really wanted was us.

"Thank you for all the presents, by the way," she said, giving both of us a hug.

"No prob-" I began. Then what she'd just said sunk in."Wait, what?" I asked, glancing over Chad. He looked just as panicked as I felt. "H-honey, Santa gave you those presents, remember?"

"I know," Ellie said, winking at me and making finger quotes. "'_Santa_'."

"So you knew the whole time?" I asked.

"Someone at school told me last year," she explained. "I was just playing along because it's more fun that way." I shook my head in disbelief.

"No, seriously," Chad said, still in shock from Ellie's mature Christmas wish. "Are you sure you're not like, just a really short teenager."

"I still can't believe that all you asked for was a real family," I said.

"Well, I did," she replied. "Well, that and a little brother or sister." As if on cue, both Chad's and my expression went from cheerful to serious.

"Ellie," Chad said, laughing nervously. "Your mother is not having a baby." And then it hit me. I counted back the days on my fingers. 6 days! I was 6 days late!

"Umm, actually," I said, interrupting Chad. I gestured for him to come closer so I could whisper in his ear. "I think I might be."

* * *

><p><strong>haha. Ellie's just full of surprises, isn't she? Not me, though. I just write cliffies to torture you, simple as that. hah hah! I owe the second part of what Ellie wanted for Christmas to...well...pretty much everybody because that was like everybody's first guess. And, yes, that flying pig thing was just for me to make up for the fact that THERE WERE NO FLYING PIGS IN SONNY WITH A KISS! Also, Maddie totally broke her promise to go to prom with Zack on Suite Life...just saying. k, that's all i have time for. Peace out suckahs!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Random AVPM quote:<em>

_Ginny: Konichiwa, Cho Chang. It is good to meet you. I am Ginny Weasley.  
>Lavender: Bitch, I aint Cho Chang.<br>Ron: RACIST SISTER!_


	25. Zora With a Choice

**It's still effing Christmas! This is like the longest day ever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zora's POV<strong>

"He wouldn't even talk to me," I told Wesley, blowing my nose for the zillionth time. "I thought telling the truth was supposed to make everything okay."

"That's not always how real life works," he said, patting my shoulder sympathetically. "Cheer up, Zor. Who needs Grady anyway?"

"_I _need him," I insisted. "Don't you get it? I can't just not be with him. Don't you think I would have left him for you if that was the case?"

"So what am I then?" Wesley asked, looking annoyed.

"I...I don't know," I answered. "I'm in way over my head here. This is all so complicated."

"It doesn't have to be complicated," he said, taking my hands. "You could just forget about Grady and be with me."

"How can you say that?" I exclaimed, yanking my hands away. "Were you not listening? I can't live without him. It's like every time I look at him I get these pains in my chest and I just know it's his fault. That dick!" (**AN: hahahahahahahahahahaha. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I had to do it. Unless you've watched AVPM like you all should have by now, you probably don't know what I'm talking about. So go watch it and then you'll feel special for getting the insider.)**

"Shh," Wesley whispered, pulling me close. "We'll figure something out."

"Thanks," I said, hugging him back. "You've been way too nice to me through this whole thing. I just wish there was a way I could have both of you forever."

"Yea..." he answered, stroking my hair.

"Something wrong?" I asked, sensing the hesitation in his voice.

"Look, I've tried to be okay with this situation," he began. "But if you hadn't told Grady about us, I was planning on breaking up with you."

"What?" I exclaimed. "So...you don't want me anymore?"

"No, of course I do," he answered. "I just don't want to _share _you."

"But I thought..." I began.

"I've tried to be okay with it," he continued. "I told myself that if there was even a small chance you'd choose me over him, I could wait as long as you needed me too, but I just can't live like this anymore. So if Grady won't take you back, I'll be here for you. But if he does, I can't keep seeing you. And not just because Grady wouldn't allow it. I won't either."

"What makes you think _you're _not my first choice?" I asked.

"Am I?" he asked. I hesitated.

"I don't really know."

"Exactly," he said. "You may not know who your first choice is, but I certainly do. I see the way you look at Grady and the way he looks at you. You really love him, I can tell."

"But I love you too," I interrupted.

"I don't think you do, Zor," he corrected me. "I think you just don't want to let go of your childhood and your using me, your first love, as a way to relive it."

"You're a psychologist now too?" I mumbled, not sure how to respond to that accusation.

"I dabble," he answered, smiling a little. "I mean, I'm sure it's not just that. I am kind of perfect I guess." I rolled my eyes. Had he always been this egotistical? How had I not noticed that? Suddenly dozens of Wesley's flaws I'd never noticed before became obvious.

"I'm not saying you don't have real feelings for me," he continued. "I just don't think it's true love. Infatuation maybe, at the very most."

"Maybe you're right," I answered. Wesley looked down at his feet sadly. My words had obviously crushed him. "You know what I think?" He looked back up at me. "I think we should be friends again. You know, get to know each other, for real this time, without any complications. And then we'll see where that leads."

"What about Grady?" he asked.

"Oh yea," I muttered, suddenly remembering. "Well, I guess I'm going to try to smooth things over with him. And if he forgives me..."

"Nothing can ever happen between us," he finished. "I get it."

"Hey," I said. "You'll find someone someday."

"I guess," he agreed halfheartedly. "I'll wait for you, though. If Grady won't take you back, you know where to find me." I nodded.

"Thanks, Wesley," I said, grabbing my coat and heading for the door. "Friends?" I held out my hand to him and he shook it.

"Friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be too mad at me team wesley...ers (?) Remember, we still have to see if Grady will forgive her so Wesley definitely still has a chance. Oh my god, I totally trumped my weirdest dream last night with an even weirder dream...wait...nope. My weirdest dream is still the one where everyone in star wars was made of rice. ("may the rice be with you" like wtf?) But this was actually kind of funny. Not like the dream was literally funny, but the concept was funny. So there was this like dance or something, but it was like, they auction the girls off as like dates in a silent auction thing beforehand and then the girls go up on this stage and the guys claim their dates, like a people auction. I was seeing it from Hermione's (A Very Potter Musical Version') POV, but whenever I see it from another person's POV in a dream, their identity is always a little sketchy so I think I switched a little between Glee's Rachel Berry and...I think it was Sonny, but I'm not sure. I hate when you start to forget details of dreams as the day goes on. But basically it was Hermione and that's what made sense to the plot. It's just because i always have a dozen things on my mind that the details are inconsistant. Anyway, it was in my school cafetorium and hermione was on the stage and it was all dark out on the floor where everyone was and they called up the person who had "won" Hermione as their date and...(the suspense was killing me here because I had two suspicians of who it was going to be)...Draco Malfoy. So they were going to dance, but my dad woke me up. Now here's what makes the whole dream so funny...this wasn't real, even in the dream. I was...wait for it...writing a fanfiction. Like, I could see everything in front of my eyes, sort of like how when you write, you see what you're writing play out in your head (at least i do), but like, the whole time, I could hear the narrating of the story like the characters never really spoke it was always "blaha blah blah" said (insert name) that type of thing. So really, since I could hear everything out loud and see everything, I wasn't even seeing real stuff in my head, I was seeing stuff in my head in my head...if that makes sense. Weird, eh? And it's also kind of funny how I write fanfiction in my sleep. LOL. But I was thinking about writing an AVPM fanfiction. There's only like three on this whole site (You have to go into Misc. Then spoofs and parodies, then click "A Very Potter MusicalSequel" under characters. I had to be directed by fanfiction staff to find it) Who knows? Maybe. No clue what it'd could be about though...oh wait (lightbulb!) yes I do! ;) So, I can now truthfully tell people that I can write fanfiction in my sleep. ha! How badass am I? okay, that's all .Peace out suckahs.**

* * *

><p><em>Random AVPM quote:<em>

_Cedric: Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders.  
>Dumbledore: What the hell is a hufflepuff?<em>


	26. Screw Titles

**So I wasn't going to say anything, but seriously, you guys have been slacking off and not reviewing as much as you should! Come on guys, this is how it works. I give you a story and you give me reviews! This part doesn't even have as many reviews as the second part yet. Please please please! I love your reviews and I need more of them. **

**Haha, anyway, I'm trying to get a bunch of chapters written but I'm trying to write my Macbeth essay at the same time and I've still only got one chapter written for you guys so here it is. I guess as long as I keep writing, it's cool, eh? (eh? eh? eh? soo canadian!) I haven't written a chapter of...secrets (:S forgot the name of it for a second) in AGES though. So when this story finishes, I'm going to try to get that done. It's too much work to do both at the same time, especially since I've got all this homework going on. Who knows, maybe if this story's still going in the summer, I can start working on both...or maybe I'll just scrap that one. I have this annoying tendency to write a sequel to every story I write...and then a threequel...I gotta stop doing that. Anyway...if you're looking for something to do on the computer tonight, may I suggest watching some of the amazing Darren Criss's covers on youtube. Seriously, search them up. He makes Disney sexy. I honestly think I'm in love. Funny, supermegafoxyawesomehot, talented, AND he loves Disney. Plus I KNOW he's not homophobic which is a bonus because I hate it when i start dating a guy and then i find out he is...Seriously, can I marry this guy? Please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

"Shit," I muttered, not really sure what else to say. Ellie gasped and covered her ears.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Uh...Ellie, play with your toys. I need to talk to Mommy for a second."

"Okay," Ellie agreed, running over to her mountain of presents and trying to rip a talkingdoll out of it's packaging. I took Sonny's hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Chad," Sonny whispered, looking up at me with scared, brown eyes. "What are we going to do? I don't think I'm ready for this."

"It'll be okay," I assured her, not truly believing it myself. There was no way I was ready to do this _again. _First Tawni being pregnant, then finding out I was Ellie's dad, and now _this_. Funny how my dream of having two kids was turning into my worst nightmare.

"But how are we going to take care of Ellie _and _a baby?" she asked. "We're too young for this."

"Let's just take it one day at a time," I said, trying to keep calm. "First, are you sure you're actually pregnant?"

"I'm six days late," she told me. "I've never been late before, Chad. This can't just be a coincidence."

"Hold on," I said, running out of the kitchen and up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I rummaged around in the bathroom cupboard until I found what I was looking for—a little pink box with "First Response" written across it in black letters. I ran back down the stairs and handed it to Sonny.

"Why do you have-" she began.

"They were Tawni's," I explained. "They come with two in a box so I guess she used the other one when she was pregnant with Lily."

"Will you come with me?" Sonny asked, taking out the pregnancy test and reading the writing on it.

"I should go check on Ellie," I told her. "Come out when you're done though and we'll wait for the results together." Sonny nodded nervously and started walking towards the downstairs bathroom.

"Hey," I said, stopping her. "It'll be okay, no matter what the test says, alright? I promise." Sonny threw her arms around me.

"I love you," she told me, sounding like she was about to cry.

"I love you too," I replied. Sonny let go and headed into the bathroom while I went back into the living room to check on Ellie who was still struggling to get the doll out of it's box. I knelt down beside the tree so I could help her.

"Chad," Sonny called from the next room.

"Gotta go, Pumpkin," I said, handing her the doll and kissing the top of her head. I ran out of the living room and into the hall. Sonny was standing there, biting her nails nervously.

"How long does it take?" I asked her.

"The box said to wait one to two minutes for the results to appear," she answered. I held her hand and counted the minutes on my watch while we waited.

"It's been two minutes," I told her. "I think we should look at it now."

"I can't," Sonny said, shaking her head. "Here, you do it." She thrust the test into my hand and I took a deep breath before looking down at it.

"Two lines," I announced. "What does that mean?" Sonny's breath caught in her throat. "What does it mean, Sonny?" I repeated. Sonny blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunn...what's gonna happen next?<strong>

**Okay so completely unrelated to this story, cuz i'm not really in the mood to go on and on about it, I've actually started watching the Harry Potter movies. I was gonna read the books too, but I wanna watch all the movies before the last one comes out so i can go see it. So I watched Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (and Mulan, because Darren Criss's cover of "Reflection" reminded me how much I love that movie!) and they were actually pretty good. Although, it's been a little hard getting used to the fact that no one's gonna burst out in song anytime soon. When I was watching the first one, near the beginning I was just like "sing Harry freakin' potter god dammit!" but they didn't. :( haha. And everytime Gryffindor loses points I say "Thanks, Hermione." lol Reflex. I was actually sitting in the kitchen watching it while i was pretending to do my homework and I said "thanks hermione" and my mom was like "What?" and I was like "Oh nothing, just reading my essay aloud." and she was like "I thought you said Hermione." and I was like "haha no." Hey, speaking of Hermione, she is so damn cute when she's little. Seriously, I was like "OMG! I wanna adopt her as my little sister, she's adorable." Although, after really thinking about it, I was like "nahh. She's such an overacheiver, I'd be even more of a disappointment to my parents." **

**Well, i'm gonna go now and actually try to finish my essay. Peace out suckahs!**

* * *

><p><em>Random AVPS quote:<em>

_Harry: In the muggle world, I'm just a...I'm something called a douchebag. I play guitar when everybody just wants to hang out and I make weird covers of Disney songs...I mean, who does that? See, muggles hate that shit. To them I'm just a douchebag. I'm like...Jesse McCartney._


	27. Forgiven

**Weird, weird dream last night. Yea, I know, I gotta stop telling you about every single dream I have. But just one more? **

**K, so I met Kurt and Blaine off glee, except they were both bisexual instead of gay (I think you can tell where this is going). So we started talking and all that and we got to know each other and then I started dating them...yes, both of them. But they liked each other two of course so they were kind of dating too, so it was like a weird dating threesome or something. Then my sister was all like, "you don't have to date them both just because you're sleeping with them. Nobody's gonna like judge you or anything if you bang a guy you're not dating." and i was like "Omg! Sarah, stfu! I'm not dating them both because I'm having sex with them, I'm dating both of them because I'm in love with both of them...and they're in love with me...and they're also in love with..." I was gonna say each other, but them i remembered that was a secret...then a bunch of pointless stuff happened like my sister digging up a body and random shit like that.**

**Aren't dreams great? They reveal all these screwed up fantasies that you never even knew you had.**

* * *

><p><strong>Grady's POV<strong>

"Grady!" I heard my brother call for the zillionth time. He banged on the door as hard as he could and jiggled the doorknob. "I still have a key from when I lived here," he said. "I can easily go home and get it." I didn't get up. He was bluffing. He'd given me his key back when his new girlfriend had asked him to move in with him.

"Grady, honey, are you in there?" my mom asked, peeking in the window. I just sat there on the couch saying nothing. I didn't want to see anyone. Not after what Zora had told me this morning. When I'd found out about Keira cheating, I'd been angry. With Zora, it was different. I was more sad than angry and if I was angry at anyone it was myself. How could I have been so stupid to not see what was going on right under my nose? By now, she and Wesley were probably married. After what had happened with Keira, she would never be able to face me again. Not that I wanted her to...or did I?

"She cheated on you," I reminded myself. "Same as Keira. Sure, Keira got pregnant, but that doesn't change the fact that Zora cheated too. You can't take her back."

"I can hear you talking," Grant shouted. "Open the door. We're hungry." I rolled my eyes and opened the front door.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"You...uh...invited us over for Christmas dinner, remember?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm uninviting you," I said, trying to hold back my tears, at least until I got the door closed.

"But-"

"Bye," I interrupted him. I started to shut the door when a shiny black convertible pulled up in front of my house. _Zora._

"Grady, I know you probably don't want to talk to me," she began, running up to the porch. "But please just listen." I looked at my parents and Grant and then ushered Zora inside, slamming the door in their faces.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked her.

"No, Grady, of course not," she answered.

"But Wesley..." I began.

"We're over," she explained. "Grady, I'm so, so sorry. I have no idea what I was thinking. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven—I lied to you, I broke my promise to never do what Keira did to you...I kissed another man—but if you take me back, I promise, no more secrets, no more lies. I'll never cheat on you again. I still care about Wesley, but it's just a crush, I promise. I love you, not him. Please, please, please take me back, Grady. If you don't I...I..." She burst into tears and I hugged her awkwardly.

"I love you too," I told her. "But...I think I need some time."

"Time?" she wimpered. "You...you're breaking up with me!"

"I'm not breaking up with you!" I shouted, a little pissed that _she _was the one throwing accusations around after what she'd done. Zora let go and stepped away from me.

"Grady, I said I'm sorry," she said, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "I've learned my lesson. You don't need to punish me. Hurting you has been punishment enough."

"It's not a punishment," I explained. "Like you said, you hurt me and...I don't know if I can trust you now."

"But Grady..." she began, her eyes filling with tears again. "I...I promise, I-"

"How am so supposed to take your promises seriously after this?" I asked. "You were the only person I felt I was able to trust after Keira. Now...I don't know."

"I see," she said, turning to leave. "Well, if that's how you feel, I'll leave. Bye, Grady."

"You gonna go run back to your other boyfriend now?" I asked.

"Is that what you think of me?" she asked, spinning around to face me. "That I'd go back to Wesley after all this? If I was really so untrustworthy, why would I tell you the truth? Why would I come back here and beg for forgiveness if Wesley was the one I wanted?"

"I never said he was your first choice," I responded. "But I know you. You couldn't last one day on your own."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked taking a step towards me.

"You're a needy little girl who only goes out with guys because she can't handle being on her own," I answered, stepping forward as well. She was trying to intimidate me and I wasn't giving her the satisfaction of me backing down.

"That's not true," she said.

"Yes it is," I exclaimed, raising my voice. "That's why you wouldn't break up with Justin. You were afraid of being alone."

"You should get your facts right next time before you start accusing," she said. "I didn't break up with Justin because I didn't want to be alone. If I _had _broken up with him, I could have had you, remember? And what does this have to do with Wesley? You're just trying to make me look like the bad guy when it's you who's-" Then, in some crazy attempt at a romantic movie moment, I grabbed onto Zora's shoulders and kissed her. She pulled away, raising her hand to slap me, and then lowered it, jumping into her arms and crushing her lips against mine. I heard someone knock on the door again and I set Zora on her feet.

"Go home, Grant," I said, peeking my head out the door. "You two, Mom and Dad. Dinner's cancelled. Something...er...came up." I closed the door and locked it and then ran over to Zora, taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs and into my bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Bow chicka bow wow! (or, as my bff's bf would say, brown chicken brown cow *cough* *cough* loser *cough*) So...sorry for the wait. I know I should've updated earlier, but I had insane writer's block. K, not insane writer's block, but enough to keep me from writing this chapter. Oh, and I was bored and a little sad that I haven't been using my webcam very much so I made a video. It's sort of like what I talk about here, ranting about how So RAndom is gonna suck, being glee-obsessed, that kind of thing. Also, there's some news on a couple of stories I'm thinking of writing. Plus, you know you're curious to see what I'm REALLY like. Right now, I'm uploading it, but it will be on my website, ra4chel(.)piczo(.)com. I might make some more videos later because I've always wanted to start a vlog and it would mean slightly shorter author's notes (don't worry, they'll still be awesome!) You can subscribe to my youtube account, rraacchh2, that way you'll see when new vids come out, but i'll probably post them all on my site...at least for now. So...you can find the video either just on youtube, or on my website. Remember, type in youtube(.)comrraacchh2, don't search it, cuz there's no tags on the video and it won't work. If you're reading this like, right after I post it, it won't be up yet, cuz i'm still uploading, but it will be up soon. **

**That's all for now. GLEE IN HALF AN HOUR YAY!**

**Peace out suckahs!**


	28. Christmas is FRIGGIN LONG!

**OMG! Glee season finale was great! I'm still excited about it almost a week later! FINCHEL IS BACK TOGETHER! SAMCEDES IS TOGETHER! And the Hummelberry friendship is soo cute, For Good, one of my favourite songs, was amazing, the original songs were pretty good, New York was amazing (but seriously, there should have been fifty times more people there.) Brittany and Santana at the end were so cute. Jesse is (hopefully) gone. No Wemma, but still. And, of course, one of my all-time favourtie moments...no, possibly my ALLTIME FAVOURITE MOMENT. BLAINE TOLD KURT HE LOVES HIM! It was soo cute. And you can tell he really does and it's not just like some teenagers who are like dating for one day and they're like 'i luvvv u!" Kurt looked so surprised and happy and then he was like "I love you too." and i was almost crying because it was just sooo cute and soo sweet and sooo friggin perfect! If Kurt and Blaine ever break up, I swear I will personally punch Ryan Murphy in the face. I don't think they will though. It took so long for Kurt to get a boyfriend and it's not like there's any other gay kids he could date...well, unless you ship Kurtofsky which, in my opinion, is just wrong. Sorry, but even if he's apologized for what he did, Karofsky will never be good enough for Kurt.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was spending most of my time after school singing showtunes, but i strained my vocal chords with my Idina Menzel impression and can't sing for a few days, so here I am. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tawni's POV<strong>

"Hey, guys," I said, opening the door and stepping inside the house. "We're back!"

"Tawni!" Sonny exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. "You have to help me!"

"What's going on?" I asked as Sonny dragged me into the kitchen.

"You have to make me an appointment with your doctor," she said, handing me the phone. "I have no idea who my doctor is in 2020."

"Doctor?" I repeated. "What's wrong? Are-are you sick?" I put my hand to her forehead to feel her forehead and Sonny swatted it away. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I took a pregnancy test," she explained. "And it was positive."

"Oh," I said. Sonny started sobbing and I enveloped her in a hug. "It's gonna be okay." Sonny shook her head.

"How can I take care of second kid?" she wailed. "I have a hard enough time taking care of one."

"Chad will help you," I assured her. "C'mon, you don't have to think of this as a bad thing."

"I'm 16!" she snapped.

"17," I corrected. Sonny furrowed her eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Your birthday was in August," I reminded her.

"Oh my God," she said, slumping into a chair. "I...I didn't even remember my own birthday."

"It's okay," I said, patting her shoulder. "I've been keeping track. You, Chad, and Nico are 17...or...27. Grady and I are still 26 and Zora is 23."

"How could I forget that many birthdays?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't think anyone was really in the mood to celebrate," I answered.

"Yours is in April, right?" she asked. I nodded. "I promise I won't forget it," she said. "I'll throw you a party and everything."

"I thought we were talking about you being pregnant," I reminded her. Sonny's face fell.

"Right," she said. "So...can you call your doctor?"

"Sure," I answered, dialling her number. It rang three times and then went to the machine.

"Hi, this is Tawni Hart," I said into the receiver. "I need an appointment with Dr. White for my friend. As soon as possible please. It's urgent. Call me when you get this please. Thanks, bye."

"How long do you think it's going to be before I get an appointment?" Sonny asked.

"She'll probably squeeze you in tomorrow," I told her. "Dr. White always does her best to cater to the needs of celebrities first."

"That's awful," Sonny commented.

"You want an appointment tomorrow or not?" I asked. Sonny nodded.

"I guess we should set the table for dinner," she said, getting out a stack of plates.

"Do you still want to have Christmas dinner?" I asked. "We could just hang out if you want."

"No, I can't do that to Ellie," she answered.

"See?" I said. "You're a great mother. You're gonna be fine." Sonny hugged me.

"Thanks, Tawni."

"No problem." Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Did you invite someone else?" I asked. Sonny shook her head. We headed out to the hall and I froze.

"Nico?" I asked. "Malena?" I thought you were in...Australia or something.

"Vegas actually," he answered. "And Malena wanted to come home. Do you mind if we join you for dinner?"

"Of course not," I answered, running over to hug them. "How was your trip?"

"Great," Nico answered, exchanging a glance with Malena. "We..umm...had a great time."

"You okay?" James asked. "You're acting kind of weird, dude."

"We...um...have something to tell you," Nico said, putting his arm around Malena. "When we were in Vegas...Malena and I...uh..."

"We're married," Malena finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so you probably saw that coming. Yes, it's very Twilight of me to have them do that, but really, I was thinking more of "A Walk to Remember" when I came up with this idea, originally, I had him ask her in like the second NPOV chapter, but it just didn't work for me so I changed it. Originally, I even had A Walk to Remember be his inspiration. He saw it on the bookshelf and then asked her to marry him. Don't worry though, just because it's inspired by A Walk to Remember, doesn't mean it's going to turn out the same...or does it? You'll never know until it happens. Anyway, please review. Hope you liked this chapter.<strong>

**PEACE  
>OUT<br>SUCKAHS!**


	29. I wish I had a ferret

**Okay, so here's the next chapter...obviously. haha i'm kind of braindead right now. too much Klaine fanfiction. haha speaking of, if you know of any good multi-chapter klaine fanfiction, let me know. Ahhh! my toe is being so fucked up right now. The middle toe on my right foot can bend without any of the other toes bending. Weird. Another useless talent i've discovered...or maybe it's like dislocated or something. I HAVE stubbed my toes alot lately. I'll check it out later. haha u know what would be cooler? if i could bend down all my toes EXCEPT that one. Then I could give people the finger with my feet...or the...toe? idk. Anyway, it's frigging hot in my house which should annoy me, but it means summer's coming which i love. Also, I am excited for june because I have an ENT appointment on the twentieth and he's going to tell me if i can get my tonsils out or not, which, i know, shouldn't excite me, but i get so many sore throats that getting my tonsils out would be a dream come true. Plus I'd get to miss school... so...aww shit, no it's probably gonna be in the summer if i do. DAMMIT!**

**Anyway, I'm going to take my driver's test probaby sometime in june which i'm excited about. WOO! G1 here I come! Funny, I don't even have my G1 and I'm old enough to have my G2. I'm just way to fucking lazy to study for the test. So...yea, here's ths chapter. enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

Awkward silence.

Malena and I exchanged a nervous glance and then turned back to the four surprised faces staring it.

"Are...are you serious?" Chad asked. Malena nodded happily and held up her left hand, showing off her sparkling engagement ring and wedding band.

"Congrats, guys," Tawni exclaimed, hugging us both.

"Congrats?" Chad repeated, glaring at Tawni. "Are you nuts? They just got _married_?"

"Exactly," Tawni said. "Last time I checked, that's not exactly a tragedy."

"It is when you do it in Vegas on a whim after one too many drinks," he retorted. He turned back to me. "Are you crazy? I thought you were smarter than this."

"Why do you just assume we were drunk?" I enquired, a little offended by his assumption.

"Weren't you?" he asked.

"No, we weren't," I said, putting my arm around Malena.

"So you just eloped for the hell of it?" Chad asked. "What the fuck, dude?"

"No, not just for the hell of it," I said, rolling my eyes. "We did it because we're in love."

"And because Nico didn't want to have sex before marriage," Malena piped up. I put my hand over her mouth, but it was too late. They'd all heard her.

"You mean, you guys were together all this time and you weren't even doing anything?" James asked, snickering. I looked down at the floor, sheepishly.

"Shut up, James," Tawni said, glaring at him. "It's not like you're getting any either."

"Tawni!" he exclaimed, his cheeks turning bright red.

"You started it," she reminded him.

"See, at least I got laid once this month," I said, grinning proudly. Malena rolled her eyes.

"Yea, well Sonny and I have been going at it like animals since I got out of the hospital," Chad piped up.

"You did not just say that," Sonny said, giving him an icy glare.

"Gotta go," Chad said, running up the stairs.

"Don't you run away from me, Chad Dylan Cooper," she said, running up the first few steps and then stopping, realizing it was too late to catch him. She slumped onto the stairs and sighed.

"I never took you for the kinky type, Sonny," I joked. She looked up at me and shrugged.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yea," she answered. "It's just...never mind. I don't want to say anything until I'm absolutely sure." I shrugged, not wanting to press the matter. If she didn't want to talk about it, I wasn't going to make her. Besides, she would tell us when she found out...whatever it was she was waiting to find out.

"So...dinner?" I asked, changing the subject.

"It'll be on the table in a couple minutes," Tawni told me. "Make yourselves at home." Malena, James and I made out way into the living room while Tawni tried to comfort Sonny. James sat down in a leather recliner and Malena and I laid down on the couch and cuddled. She was still tired from our long plane ride and the rest would be good for her. She closed her eyes and I kissed her perfect lips.

"I love you," I whispered. "Mrs. Harris."

"I love you too, Mr. Harris."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, short and fluffy, I know, but I thought you might need a little comedic relief. The drama restarts on boxing day! i love that Nico has a girlfriend though. I'm a total Tawnico shipper in real life, but that's not gonna happen in this story or in real life, so I think it's cute that he has Malena. Also, I'm thinking of bringing in MORE guest stars and maybe an OC or two? What do you think? Yes? No? If Yes to the guest stars, WHO? Lemme know. Click the button. REVIEW! Because seriously, there is NOT enough review for this story and it makes me sad. T-T -sad me. See? So do it! Review! As for those of you who review frequently, or even every chapter as I know many of you do, this chapter is dedicated to you. You know who you are. LOVE YOU! Can't live without you! Bye!<strong>

**Peace out suckahs**

* * *

><p>BAM! More AVPM quotes!<p>

Quirrel: When I rule the world I'll plant flowers  
>Voldemort: When I rule the world I'll have snakes<p>

(PS how many of you have actually watched it. For those of you who have and haven't already told me what they thought of it, please do so now!)


	30. I would name my ferret Draco

**Another random fluffy chapter. For the record, I know many of you aren't going to like this, hell, a lot of you don't like the Grady and Zora relationship period, but this is how it happened. I would also like to remind you that Zora is physically, emotionally, and mentally 23 years old. If you think this is creepy, try watching Big...or don't. That movie just grosses me out. Speaking of creepy, anybody else feel like Marty would have had to go through years of therapy in Back to the Future to get over the fact that his mom kissed him and tried to have sex with him? Seriosly, just...ew. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy...or don't. I don't get paid to do this so I'm not obligated to make this story something you'll enjoy. Wouldn't it be awesome if I did get paid though? I would never do anything else. I would just drop out of school and spend the rest of my life on this site...wow, that's a depressing life, nevermind. :S Now go read. **

* * *

><p><strong>Zora's POV<strong>

"Morning, beautiful," Grady whispered, putting his arm around me and kissing my hair. I sighed happily, not wanting to open my eyes and spoil the moment.

"Do you want me to get you some breakfast?" he asked, starting to sit up.

"Don't leave me," I mumbled, grabbing onto his arm.

"I won't," he promised, laying back down. We stayed there for the rest of the morning until I was so hungry I couldn't stand it.

"We should order a pizza," I said, standing up and wandering into Grady's en suite bathroom. I studied my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess, my makeup has rubbed off completely and I was wearing Grady's oversized button-down shirt.

"You know, you look kind of sexy right now," Grady commented, leaning against the door frame. I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to make it look at least slightly presentable.

"Funny, I was just thinking how shitty I looked," I responded. Grady walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. He was wearing nothing but a pair of blue and white striped boxers and I couldn't help but stare at his abs.

"You could never look shitty," he said, kissing my ear then turning me around so he could kiss my lips.

"P-pizza," I stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Grady chuckled, obviously enjoying the fact that he had this effect on me. He kissed my lips again and then moved downwards, planting little kisses along my jawline and then my neck. By the time he pulled away, I had forgotten all about pizza. I rested my head on his shoulder and he just held me for what felt like hours. Everything was perfect again and I just wanted to stay like this forever.

My growling stomach brought me back to reality.

"Can we _please _order a pizza?" I begged Grady.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" he teased.

"Nothing," I answered. "I'm just _really _craving pizza."

"Cravings?" he asked. "What, are you pregnant or something?"

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't happen that fast," I answered, kissing his stubbly jaw. It was kind of sexy when he forgot to shave, but of course I'd never tell him that. Since the whole time machine incident, Grady's confidence had gone through the roof, to the point of downright vanity sometimes. The last thing he needed was for me to feed his ego even more than I already did.

"Okay," Grady said, letting go of me and running into the bedroom to get the phone. He hit the six button and held the phone up to his ear.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" he asked.

"Hawaiian," I answered. He ordered the pizza and then hung up, putting the phone back in it's cradle. I smirked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You have the pizza place on speed dial?" I asked, stifling a laugh. Grady glared at me.

"Shut up." He looked down at the shirt I was wearing and sighed sadly. "I guess you should put on some real clothes."

"Why do you sound so upset?" I asked.

"Like I said," he replied, blushing. "You look kind of sexy right now." I rolled my eyes and headed back into the bedroom to get some clothes. Originally I planned on wearing my favourite skinny jeans and a red V-neck T-shirt, but I decided to humour Grady and keep his shirt on, tying it so it wasn't as long and baggy on me. I found my hairbrush in my purse and ran it through my hair a few times.

"How do I look?" I asked Grady who had just emerged from his closet in a pale blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He stopped in his track.

"Kind of perfect," he answered, smiling. Ugh! There was no way I deserved a guy like Grady after what I'd done to him.

"So...I take it we're okay now, right?" I asked. I didn't really want to bring it up, but I had to be sure.

"Of course we're okay," he answered He took my hand and lead me into the hall and down the stairs. The doorbell rang and Grady received out large Hawaiian pizza, tipping the delivery boy generously. It took us less than half an hour to finish the entire pizza and then we sat on the couch, watching It's a Wonderful Life, the movie I'd planned for us to watch yesterday. I looked around the room at the tree and the stockings and all the lights that Grady had insisted on putting up around the window frames. It was kind of sad that Christmas was over, but now that Grady and I were together again, I was sure that now that Grady and I would have plenty more Christmases together.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter serves two purposes. One, to clarify that they DID sleep together, because when I had that whole scene with Sonny and Chad in the bathroom, some people didn't realize that they'd actually had sex until Sonny told Chad she thought she was pregnant. The second reason is to sort of show that they've sort of stopped thinking about the time machine. Reread the last line. Zora seems pretty content staying right where she is for now. Not saying they've forgotten about it completely, they still know they're from the past, but it's just not really something they're thinking about anymore...at least not right now. <strong>

**Anyway, please review. I'll try to put another chapter up tomorrow, but no promises. Oooh and guess what? I've been watching awesome movies all weekend. Yesterday I watched the Wizard of Oz and today, I watched Pocahantas 1 and 2, just for the hell of it and because I haven't seen either since I was like three. so.. yea. review.**

**Peace out suckahs!**


	31. Draco would wear little hats and bowties

**Ahhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhh! WTF? Fanfiction is DIFFERANT! *cries* I'm so confused. Other than that though, I'm feeling pretty good today. I painted my nails (all differant colours of course), and did my hair in braids before bed last night so it would look awesome and wavy today. I've been singing and dancing, I slept pretty well (even though i didn't get to sleep until three), I handed in my essay and did my test in English, I went to my doctor and got referred to a psychiatrist who's going to try to diagnose me with bipolar II (I know it sounds weird that this makes me happy, but it does. Some people seem to think being bipolar makes them a freak, for me, it makes me less of a freak because they're a reason i'm the way i am) One problem with today though. IT"S FREAKING HOT! Seriously, try walking home from the bus stop in blistering heat in black tights, a kilt and a long sleeve blouse. I've GOT to get a spring school uniform. Khaki shorts and a green golf shirt may not be the hottest thing around, but it beats dying of heat stroke. LALALALALA! I'm in such a good mood...maybe i took my cipralex twice today...that would explain it. Because I certainly have no reason to be in SUCH a good mood when THERE"S NO GLEE TONIGHT! At least not a new episode. There's a rerun on which i'll probably watch, but still, it's not the same and BLAINE ISNT EVEN IN THIS EPISODE! :( You'd think I'd be having a panic attack, but I'm not for some reason. haha, it'll probably sink in by next week. At least I get to see Darren Criss's gorgeous face in my locker every day at school. Okay, enough about this. REad this short little chapter I wrote in like five minutes. That is, if you can figure out how to because it took me like five minutes just to figure out how to read my reviews. This is soo confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

"So..." I said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Nice...uh...nice weather we're having." Tawni stared at me in disbelief.

"Really, Chad?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "That's the best you can do?"

"Sorry," I apologized. "This is still a little weird for me." I looked around the waiting room, trying to find a poster I hadn't already read. When was the doctor going to be done with Sonny?

"You're not still mad, are you?" she asked me.

"Not really," I answered truthfully. "I mean, I got back together with Sonny because of what you did, but...I don't know...it's just weird trying to be friends after all we've been through."

"Well, I think we should try," she suggested. "How about the three of us go for coffee after this?"

"Okay," I agreed. I drummed my fingers on the arm rest of the chair I was sitting in nervously. This was taking forever.

"It's gonna be fine," Tawni promised me, noticing how anxious I was. She squeezed my hand and I smiled at her.

"I know," I said. "Sonny and I have made it through worse than this. Actually, it might be kind of a blessing in disguise. I've always wanted two daughters. Even if it's a boy, I'll still be thrilled though. I know we don't have a lot of experience in the real world since we've only really been alive for sixteen years..."

"Seventeen," Tawni interjected.

"But I think it might actually be nice to have another kid," I continued. "I dunno. Maybe I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy," Tawni assured me. "I'm a parent too, remember? I was a little upset about having a baby at first, but now, I wouldn't trade her for anything."

The door in front of us opened and Sonny walked back into the waiting room. She took one look at me and burst into tears. I ran up to her and put my arms around her.

"Shh," I whispered. "It'll be fine. You did this once before, you can do it again. And this time you'll have me to help you and-"

"No, it's not that," Sonny interrupted me.

"Huh?" I asked. "Then what..."

"I..." she began. "I'm not pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>aww, i'm sorry i did this too you guys, you'r probably upset now. I find it a little funny how at first they were upset about having a baby and now they're upset about NOT having a baby. Talk about irony. Hey, speaking of irony, you know how i know i'm actually well-rested. I listened to two songs from wicked today that I've been listening to for a week (I like showtunes. sue me.) and i totally just realized the irony in them. Like when Elphaba (The wicked witch of the west) says something about being so happy she could melt in "the wizard and I". lol. And when Fiyero (who later becomes the scarecrow says) "Life's more painless when you're brainless." in "Dancing Through Life" How did I miss that before? Seriously! Anyway, that's all I'm going to say for now. Peace out suckahs! Rember to review!<strong>

* * *

><p>One of my favourite Sue Sylvester quotes:<p>

"I will go down to the shelter and get you a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love with that kitty cat. Then, one cold, dark night, I will steal away into your home, and punch you in the face."

I thought she was going in a whole other direction there. Like she was gonna steal mr. schue's kitty cat, but no. I also love it when she makes fun of his hair. Seriously, i've watch like an eight minute video of her just making fun of mr. schue. Especially when she's like "You have so much margarine in your hair." Oh and then when Blaine and Kurt are talking about Vogue or something and all Mercedes can hear is "Gay. Gay gay gay gay gay. Gay gay gay. Oh my god. I open my mouth and a little purse falls out." It was so random, but so hilarious. Wow, I said I was done, but I keep talking. POS.


	32. I would feed him frosted flakes

**Soo..umm...weird thing happened. Idk, a lot of you have probably heard this, but ROBERT PATTINSON KISSED TAYLOR LAUTNER. No, not for real obvi. They're not gay, but still. It was...weird. Don't believe me? Search "Rob Pattinson Taylor Lautner kiss" on youtube. It's there. It was definitely weird, but in a way, it was also kinda hot. Is that messed up? haha probably. You know what else is messed up? My dream the other night. Hahah, jks i'm not gonna tell you about it. You guys are probably so sick of hearing about my screwed-up dreams. This one was actually kind of disturbing though. :S Let's just say not all dreams about Glee are good dreams. *shudders* **

**So...yea, sorry about the legnth of the chapter, I really shouldn't be posting this right now anyway cuz I've gotta go to school, but I really wanted to because i've been procrastinating lately. Technically, i'm putting off going to school so I'm still procrastinating but whatever. At least you guys get another chapter out of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

"What do you mean you're not pregnant?" Chad asked. "The pregnancy test was positive. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Sometimes they're wrong," I explained. Chad sighed and looked down at his feet.

"But this is what we wanted," he said. "Right?"

"Right," I answered. "This is good. Now we don't have to worry about how we're going to take care of Ellie _and _a baby."

"Right," he said. "Unless you...uh...want to have a baby. Cuz if you did, we could try. I don't mind. It'll be hard taking care of them both, but if that's what you want, I'm fine with it."

"No, that's crazy," I answered. "We're just kids. We can't have a baby. Unless, that's what _you _want. Then I guess we could find a way to make it work."

"Is that what you want?" Chad asked.

"Is it what _you _want?" I countered. Neither of us said anything. Who would have thought that our biggest nightmare would turn out to be our dream? Finally I spoke.

"Chad, I want to have a baby," I whispered.

"Me too," he answered.

"So...we're actually going to do this?" I asked. Chad nodded.

"Crazy, huh?"

"So crazy."

"So what's going on guys?" Tawni called from her seat. "Are you having a baby or not?" Chad and I looked at each other.

"Yea," he answered, turning back to Tawni. "We are."

* * *

><p><strong>This didn't even take up an entire page on my word processor. I made that my new rule too. At LEAST 1 page for each chapter, preferably 2 or more. So...hmm...what else can I talk about to put of going to school for as long as possible. OOh I got new movies. I got...<br>-10 Things I Hate About You  
>-Mr. and Mrs. Smith<br>-The House Bunny  
>-Dirty Dancing<br>-The Day After Tomorrow**

**Of course it took me less than 24 hours to watch them all. LOL. I'm actually getting a pretty decent collection of movies though. Not just stupid High School Musical and other retarded movies. Also, I've been brainstorming some ideas for new stories (fanfictions and stories with original characters) Most of them are pretty depressing end-of-the-world shit, but I'm working on that. Hopefully I'll be able to come up with something shallow and cheesy soon. :) Seriously, though, I don't want to freak people out. I had a panic attack the other day because of all that "the world is going to end soon" crap my science teacher keeps saying. Yea, I know you're probably like "if that stuff freaks you out, why buy the day after tomorrow?" actually, we were watching it in science but i was absent the day the class watched most of it and walmart had it for five dollars so I bought it so i could fill out the little worksheet. Okay, I've procrastinated enough. Review! !**

* * *

><p><em>Red Vines. What the hell can't they do?<em>

_(AVPS3)_


	33. AN

**No, this is not a new chapter unfortunately. I'm sorry for getting your hopes up. But I missed you and needed to hear your reviews. So I just thought I'd let you know that I have a major case of writer's block, but i'm working on it, kay? Okay, not true. I've been watching team starkid musicals (you know. the geniuses behind AVPM and AVPS.) They were a little lacking in the Darren Criss department, but they made up for that with lots and lots of Joey Richter which made me realize how totally in love with him I actually am. Yea, I know I say that about everyone, but I actually mean it this time. He's the one I'm going to be making sexy Joey babies with someday when my husband, Darren Criss, is off being gay for pay on glee. haha kidding. I would never cheat on my Darrey poo! :) So...yea, basically just wanted to let you know that I'll be trying really hard to write that next chapter and that I haven't abandoned you. I would've posted an author's note sooner, but I had exams and then I went camping and got a second degree burn from all the sun (very painful. don't try this at home, kids) One question though, gleeks. Do you think my teacher will give me points for creativity when i answered on of my science exam questions the square root of four is rainbows? cuz I didn't know the real answer. :( Wow I really hope I don't fail grade ten science AGAIN. Cuz that would suck balls. Anyway, that's all for now I guess...bye. **

* * *

><p><em>Wooo! More starkid quotes!<em>

_Starship_

_Bug: That was a good movie...until the end when it got sad. :(_

_MAMD (You don't wanna know what that stands for_

_Joey: Heart, I can't.  
>Joey's Heart: You can't? Can't is a word for someone who has been beaten and broken. And that is not the man I see lying in a heap before me!<em>

_OKAY PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!_

_Oh yea and by the way...So Random Sucks ass...don't know if I'm even gonna keep watching it. Seriously, TAWNI ISN"T EVEN USING COCOA MOCHO COCOA ANYMORE! it's madness! But we all have to keep SWAC alive with our fanfics so keep writing guys!_


	34. Draco and I would be best friends foreva

**Hey guys! Yea, I'm writing again. But let me tell you, it was not easy. I literally had to punish myself to get me to write again. (Yea...no listening to my favourite AVPS song until I wrote the chapter. T-T) But I wrote it now and I'm sitting here now, happily listening to "Guys Like Potter"...well, maybe happily isn't the write word because this just may be the saddest song ever, but still. So...it's been awhile since I've actually posted a chapter so you'd think I'd make this one extra special, but nope! It's just a filler chapter. Sorry. :( Hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tawni's POV<strong>

"So let me get this straight," I said, a couple of champagne flutes down on the counter and going back to the cupboard to get more. "Now you and Chad are trying to get pregnant and you can't?"

"Tawni, of course I can't," Sonny answered. "I'm still on my period. It'll be nearly a month before I can actually get pregnant."

"But you're going to try?" I clarified. Sonny nodded. "So less than a week ago you were freaking out because you thought you were having a baby and now you _want _to have a baby?"

"You're making me sound like I'm crazy or something," she said.

"Well, if the shoe fits..." I joked. Sonny punched me playfully and then counted the champagne flutes.

"There's only seven there," she told me "There should be eight."

"You really think I'm going to give Chad alcohol after what happened?" I asked.

"Come on Tawni, it's not like he's a recovering alcoholic," she answered. "It was just all the stress from losing you and the baby."

"If you say so," I said, reluctantly setting out another glass.

"Besides, I'll be with him all night so if he starts to get a little tipsy, I won't let him drink anymore," she promised.

"I can't believe it's almost 2021," I said, sitting down on a chair and eating one of the chips from the bowl I'd set out."

"I know," Sonny answered. "It seems like just six months ago it was 2010." She laughed at her own joke and I rolled my eyes.

"You've lost your 'funny'," I told her. "Maybe you need some gum."

"Ha ha," she answered, probably unable to think of a comeback. The door opened and James walked in carrying a bag of groceries in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other.

"Hello, ladies," he said, sitting them down on the counter. "How are the party preparations going?"

"James," I began. "Where's Lily?"

"Shit!" he muttered, backing out of the kitchen. "Be right back." He ran out the door and returned holding Lily in her carrier.

"You're hopeless," I muttered, banging my head on the counter.

"Do you want to put her to bed then?" he asked. "You know, just in case I screw it up."

"You always screw it up," I countered.

"Well, maybe you should take care of Lily on your own then," James said, setting Lily down and heading for the door.

"Guys!" Sonny interjected. "Stop fighting! You're both just tired. Maybe you should go to bed too."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, looking at my watch. "It's only six."

"Yea," James said. "And naps are for babies and old people."

"And new parents," Sonny added. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said. "We'll take a nap. But the party starts in an hour and if you let us sleep in, I swear..."

"Goodnight," Sonny said, waving at us as we trudged up the bed.

"James," I said, stopping halfway up the stairs. "The baby."

"Oh right," he said, running back down and getting her. Maybe Sonny was right. Maybe we did need a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...hope you like it. Just because I am super obsessed with this song, I'm going to include it at the bottom and then you can go listen to it on youtube (If you can, watch the actual clip because there's a super sad diologue part in it with Snape, Lily and, James)<strong>

**Well, peace out suckahs!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucius Malfoy:<strong>_

_There are so many douche bags in the world  
>Yes, so many douche bags get the girls<br>Who deserve more than absolutely anything  
>That any charm or potion could ever bring<br>But men like that they have her on a string  
>And they don't care<em>

_For there will always be guys like Potter  
>To realize tears in your eyes because he got her<br>She'll never ever know how much you'd have brought her  
>If you'd only done<br>Something more for the one  
>Back when you were young<em>

**_Severus Snape:_**

_So many assholes in this place  
>So many assholes in my face<br>Why can't they leave me alone  
>To love princesses, maids and queens<br>They wouldn't ever be in between_

**_Both:_**

_We treat them nice and never be mean  
>And we would care<em>

_But there will always be guys like Potter  
>To quench the flame like it's a game, with drops of water<br>He'll never ever think her perfect as I (you) thought her_

**_Lucius Malfoy:_**

_But now you're alone  
>Left to pout and moan<br>Cuz you were totally pwned_

**_(Sorry for any mistakes. Copied and pasted.)_**

**_Hey! By the way, random fact about me: I ship Lily and Snape! James can go die in a hole!_**

**_"But ra4chel," you say. "Then there'd be no Harry!_**

**_Don't care!_**

**_"But he's the boy who lived!"_**

**_Don't care!_**

**_"Voldemort would still be alive!"_**

**_Don't care!_**

**_"Snape might have been killed instead of James!"_**

**_As long as he dies happy, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!_**

**_Anyway...POS...again! :)_**


	35. OH EFFING CANADA!

**Hey guys! HAPPY CANADA DAY! Oh damn...actually it's like 11:58 so when yoou read this is will no longer be July 1st, but still. Saw some awesome fireworks tonight and ALMOST DROPPED MY IPOD INTO LAKE ONTARIO. It was terrifying. Anyway, I have a special challenge for you to celebrate this totally awesome holiday. I want you all to tell me what the first thing that pops into your head is when you hear the word "Canada". You can be totally honest. It doesn't even have to be relevant. Just first word that pops into your head. If it's "Assholes" that's fine. If it's "rice cakes" that's okay too. Anything goes. Okay well here's the chapter. Oh one more thing. A lot of people are giving me greif for "coming out" as a Lily and Snape shipper. My advice to you. SUCK IT! I'm just kidding. I love you all! I FIND all of you amazing. OH NO! I"M TURNING INTO A HUFFLEPUFF! THE HORROR! What happened to my Slytherin badassness? Yea, i took a quiz and it said I'm in Slytherin. At first I didn't believe it, but now I think it might make sense. I used to be like "NNOOOO!" but now i'm cool with it. They aren't all racist bastards like malfoy. Anyway..,.,k read now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

"Cool party, Tawn," I said, sitting down on the couch between her and Sonny and grabbing a beer off the coffee table. Tawni snatched it away from me and I rolled my eyes.

"You are so paranoid," I commented.

"Better safe than sorry," she countered, setting the can of beer back down.

"Let me guess, you were planning on secretly giving me ginger ale instead of champagne?" I joked.

"N-no," Tawni stammered, smiling sheepishly.

"Seriously, Tawni?" I asked.

"Mommy, Daddy, is it midnight yet?" Ellie asked peering around the corner.

"Not for another fifteen minutes," Sonny answered. "I'll come upstairs and see if you're still awake a couple minutes before twelve. No go back to bed and try to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," she said, jumping up and down excitedly. "I want to be at the party when it's 2021."

"Well, if you're up, I'll come get you," she promised. "Now go back to bed or there's no way you're coming down at midnight."

"Okay," she said, sadly. "Love you Mommy and Daddy." She hugged us both and went back upstairs to her bedroom.

"Hey, Chad, wanna get some more chips from the cupboard?" James asked as he rocked a crying Lily who had been woken up by all the noise. So much for soundproof rooms.

"You're on your own, man," I answered. "I said you and Tawni could throw this party at _my _house if you guys did all the work and I'm not going back on that."

"Come on, dude," he begged. "I've got Lily and the Doritos are all gone and-"

"Ask your girlfriend," I cut in. Tawni rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I've got it," she said, walking into the kitchen. When I was sure she wasn't watching anymore, I grabbed another beer, opened it and took a few big gulps before Tawni returned with the chips. Sonny laughed and shook her head.

"Did you just drink that beer?" Tawni asked, emptying the bag of chips into a bowl.

"Of course not, Tawni," I answered, trying to sound innocent. "Would I do something like that?"

"Yes, Chad, you would," she answered, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. I'm too exhausted to argue with you anymore. Knock yourself out."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, taking another sip of beer.

"Not the best way to convince her you're not an alcoholic," Sonny joked.

"Well, I have a right to enjoy the party as much as anybody else," I defended myself. "At least I'm not doing _that._" I gestured towards Nico and Malena who were doing shots in the kitchen and giggling like idiots. "Or that." I said, glancing over at Zora and Grady who were awkwardly dancing to a song I'd never heard before while attempting to make out at the same time.

"At least they're having fun," Sonny commented. "And that last one doesn't look so bad to me."

"You want to make out with Grady!" I exclaimed, choking on my beer. Sonny stifled a laugh.

"I meant with you," she clarified, crawling onto my lap and kissing me.

"Get a room, guys," James shouted at us.

"Get a life, James," I countered. I put my arm around Sonny and let her rest her head on my shoulder.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," she said, closing her eyes. _Boyfriend._ Something about the word seemed wrong. We weren't kids anymore, we were parents. Sonny was more than just my girlfriend, she was the mother of my child. And here we were about to try for a second kid. It just seemed like I should be more than just her boyfriend. It made everything seem so temporary. And I was confident I wanted to be with Sonny forever.

"Sonny," I said. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Yea?"

"I was just thinking," I began. "Well, we're parents now and...like...Tawni and James are too and they're engaged...and then Malena and Nico are married now and...I don't know, I just feel like...you're more than just my girlfriend. You're the love of my life and I want us to be a real family. I don't know...I just-"

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Sonny asked, suddenly alert.

"Wait...what?" I asked. "A-am I? I'm...what?"

"It's a simple question, Chad," she said.

"I...I'm not sure really," I confessed. "If I did, what would you say?"

"Why don't you ask me and find out?" she said, winking.

"Umm...okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "Okay, here it goes. I...umm..." _Dammit, Chad! Ask her! _Why did I always have to choke at all the wrong moments?

"Sonny Monroe," I began, my voice sounding a bit shakier than I would have liked. "Will you...uh...will you marry me...please?"

"You guys, it's almost midnight!" Tawni announced, pointing at the clock.

"10. 9." Nico chanted. Everyone else joined in.

"8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0." The room exploded with cheers and 'Happy New Year's. Sonny just crushed her lips against mine.

"In case you were wondering," she said, pulling away. "That was a yes."

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't see that coming, don't worry about it. I just kind of tacked it on as an afterthought. I have gotten to the point where I'm pretty much just winging it and having everybody get married. i really need some new inspiration. Anyway, speaking of awesome...or not speaking of awesome really...O_o...I've discovered my new favourite youtuber (aside from starkidpotter of course) Huffley6 makes AVPMS versions of a bunch of songs so if you're a fan of the musical, you've got to check out her (or his, i guess...i always imagined him/her as a her...) videos. A few of my favourites are...**

**Lupin will make a man out of you (Great Song from Mulan and it all just fits together really well)**

**Kiss the girl, dammit! (Simply because of the part where it's like "There you see her", (s)he put the clip from AVPS where Ron see's Hermione and he's like "OH MY GOD! NIGHT TROLL!" and it never fails to crack me up!)**

**And finally, the amazing "Is Voldy Gay or European?" (Spoiler alert! He's gay AND European!) Seriously, check it out!**

**Oh and also, any hairspray-harry potter fans should definitely look up "Good Morning Voldemort!" It's a parody of "Good Morning Baltimore" and it's posted by weareactualsize. Cracked me up.**

**So that's it. Oh, but if you haven't seen them already, the potter puppet pals are amazing. One time, I came downstairs and said to my mom "I feel cranky and pubescant today and I don't know why! I'm gonna take it out on people I like!" and she was like O_o -wtf? That's from "Wizard Angst" btw if you don't know the PPP. One of my personal favourites. Also, the mysterious ticking noise, Harry's nightmares, the one with the draco malfoy puppet (can't get that damn song out of my head) and the vortex is kind of funny too. The end of ron's disease is hilarious too. Dumbledore: Yes I'm an android. A gay android! (Dramatic music. curtains close) Sorry, you're probably sick of hearing about this. Anyway...peace out suckahs/**


	36. AN:IMPORTANT REMINDER,TEEN CHOICE AWARDS

**Hey everyone. This is a very important announcement. I'd just like to remind you all that the Teen Choice Awards are coming up (as StuckInTheRain just reminded me) and it's really important to me that Demi wins, especially after all she's been through. I know a lot of you probably feel the same way so don't forget to go to teenchoiceawards(.)com and vote for her every day in the following categories:**

**-Actress comedy  
>-Twit<strong>

**Also, don't forget to vote for...**

**Cory Monteith  
>-Actor Comedy<strong>

**Glee cast  
>-Group<strong>

**Glee  
>-Comedy<strong>

**Jane Lynch  
>-Villain<strong>

**Chris Colfer  
>-Scene Stealer Male<br>_-****Red Carpet Fashion Icon Male**** (He so deserves it!)_**

**Amber Riley or Dianna Agron  
>-Scene Stealer Female<strong>

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part I  
>-Sci-fifantasy **

**Daniel Radcliffe  
>-Sci-fifantasy actor**

**Emma Watson  
>-Sci-fifantasy actress**

**Kellan Lutz  
>-Scene Stealer Male<strong>

**Ashley Greene  
>-Scene Stealer Female<strong>

**Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson  
><em><span>-****Liplock****(Haha come on. This kiss. I've had so many laughs over this kiss. The whole Dan-calling-Emma-an-animal thing. And if you watch their interviews, I'm not really sure they're on the same page. Emma: "It was like some weird social experiment." I"t was really awkward." Daniel: "It was great!" "I quite enjoyed it!")<span>_**

**And now for the most important part. You are not under any circumstanced permitted to vote for Justin Bieber in any category. Well, most importantly, dont' vote for him for villain, red carpet fashion icon, or hottie. What's that? You're going to vote for him anyway. Hmm...I wonder what would happen if I just broke all your fingers. Then you wouldnt' be able to vote for him. (haha. sorry. couldn't resist quoting AVPS there.) But seriously. nuh uh. Come on! It's so cliche. Everyone would see it coming. You should surprise them by making Justin lose in every single goddamn category...ya know, just to shake things up...please? Otherwise I'll be forced to throw things at the TV and storm up to my room again. Okay, that was partially because he beat out my man Adam Lambert, but still, it's JB. (I also threw stuff at the tv when megan fox one female hottie...which reminds me. VOTE SELENA GOMEZ!)**

**And now, on a more serious note, I have some bad news. Many of you have probably heard that one of our beloved glee characters will be leaving us next season. Yes, it's true. Chord Overstreet (Supermegafoxyhot Sam Evans)will not be returning for the third season of glee. However, on a happier note, Harry Shum Jr. and Darren Criss have been promoted to regulars. And there's a possibility of Chord coming back to guest star. However, this means that Samcedes will also not be returning for the third season which sucks balls. I've just been sitting here, crying, listening to 'Trouty Mouth' and eating ice cream with a shovel. (jk...just crying and trouty mouth. ;P) Well, that's it I guess. I'll update ASAP. And don't worry, new drama is on the way...maybe. Like, I said, winging it...ew that's a horrible tv show. :S **

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**-Your Draco**

**uh...I mean, ra4chel-the 4 is silent.**

**uh...I mean...peace out suckahs...hmm...maybe i should change my signature goodbye...nah you guys would probably shoot me. so..yea. POS**


	37. It's Raining

**Greetings earthlings! (Embracing my nerd side today) How's it going? I finally got this chapter done after rewriting the whole thing like three times. Eventually, I decided, screw it and, like I've done before, skipped over a few months to keep the story moving because, let's be honest, before, it wasn't really moving at all. Anyway, here's something I've been planning on happening for awhile. Hopefully it'll shake the story up a bit. Also, since i haven't done a diary entry in like a zillion stories (k there's only four so it couldn't be a zillion, but still) all diary entries are Sonny's POV, regardless of the POV the rest of the chapter is in. So...hyea, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>June 24, 2021<em>

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is exactly one year from the day we first got stuck in the future...or 11 years depending on how you look at it. Either way...wow. A lot's happened since we got here. Chad and I broke up, got back together, and then got engaged, Grady and Zora started dating, broke up, started dating, broke up, and started dating AGAIN, Tawni had a baby, and got engaged and married to James Conroy (after divorcing Chad of course), and Nico and Malena surprised us all by getting married in Vegas. The real surprise came last week though, when they announced that they're having a baby. I wish Chad and I were as lucky as them..._

**Nico's POV**

"Nico, are you okay?" Chad asked. I stopped banging my head against the table and looked up at him.

"Yea, fine," I said, smiling weakly before resting my head down on the table again.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Grady tried to convince me.

"Easy for you to say," I answered. "You're the only one here who isn't a father."

"Stop stressing out, Nico," James said. "Everything's gonna be fine. When I found out Tawni was pregnant, I flipped out and left as fast as I could, but when I came back, everything turned out fine."

"Yea, but you weren't there while she was going all psycho on everybody's ass," Chad said. "Hell, her hormones were so screwed up, she was convinced she was in love with me."

"Not helping," I commented, trying to push the thought of Malena leaving me for Chad out of my head. Now that it was in there, it wasn't easy though. But then again, I had a bigger concern. Malena was still sick and she wasn't showing any signs of getting better. The last thing she needed was a baby.

"Everything's gonna be fine," James assured me. "Trust me. You'll be a great dad. It's really not that hard."

"Says the guy who left his 7-month-old alone in the car for two hours yesterday before noticing she was missing," Chad smirked.

"That was one time," James said. "And it's not like you've never done anything like that with Ellie."

"Actually, I haven't," Chad informed him. "No one has. Except for you evidently." James scowled at Chad and then went to go join Tawni and the other girls in my livingroom. Through the door, I could see Malena sitting on the couch, squealing excitedly as she rested her hands on her belly.

"How could this happen?" I muttered, blinking rapidly to stop myself from crying.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Chad asked me. I shook my head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything, but..." I trailed off, not sure whether I should tell Malena's secret to _another _person. I glanced over at Grady and he nodded. "She has leukaemia."

"Oh my God," Chad muttered under my breath. "Is she...you know...is she gonna be okay?"

"I don't..." I began, choking up. "I don't know." Grady patted me on the shoulder and I let out the tears I'd been holding back.

"And the baby?" Chad asked.

"Well, we talked to Malena's doctor yesterday," I explained, trying to regain my composure. "And she said that preterm labour, spontaneous abortion, and still birth are all common in mothers with leukaemia."

"I'm sorry," Chad said, putting his arms around me and hugging me. Grady joined in and they both hugged me until I was gasping for air.

"Thanks," I said, after our group hug was finished. "You guys are the best friends I could ever hope to have."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha I love that Grady and Nico are both friends with Chad now...not James though. Not really. He's just like this guy who's always around when they don't need a guy around. He's like this spare guy. GOD, he's such a spare! Haha! Half expected Voldy to come in and Avada Kedavra his ass! (That whole spare thing was from AVPM if you didn't get that...)<strong>

**Anyway, speaking of Harry Potter, I forgot one important person you need to vote for for the teen choice awards. Tom Felton for movie villain. I forgot cuz it's like way at the bottom of the page, but better late than never right. Ooh and speaking of Tom Felton, have you seen his reaction to avpm on youtube? it's hilarious.**

**"She rolls around on the floor a lot."**

**"Rolls around on the floor alot?...She?" lmfao. anyway, i was watching the philosphers stone again the other day and i cannot get over how cute ten year old emma watson is. Every time i see her, i'm like "OMG! I wish 10 year old hermione was my little sister." then she opens her mouth and i'm like "UGh! goD! never mind!" haha i don't actually dislike her, but she can be annoying sometimes. Anyway...that's all for now. I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow. Peace out suckahs!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Random Potter Puppet Pals Quotes:<strong>_

_**(Best of "The Vortex")**_

_**Hermione: Professor! Ron's trapped in an alternate dimension!  
>Dumbledore: Oh, not again!<strong>_

_**Dumbledore: Fetch me the problem stick!**_

_**Ron: I think I'm going through puberty!**_

_**Ron: It's Ronaldo now.  
>Dumbledore: Wow! You're much cooler than Harry.<br>Harry: What?**_

_**Harry: No one can have more testosterone than me! Cuz I'm Harry Potter! I'm the boy who lived! I'm Harry Potter! Okay?**_

_**Harry: Lose some weight before you hug me, Ron.**_


	38. It's Dark Out

**I'm not dead...in case you were wondering.**

* * *

><p><strong>Grady's POV<strong>

"How are you holding up, buddy?" I asked, getting a couple of Pepsi's out of the fridge for Nico and I.

"Not great," He answered. "Malena went in for chemo today and I can't help but worry that it's not going to work."

"You just have to stay positive," I told him. "Think of how great life is going to be after this is all over. Malena will have the baby and you guys will be one big happy family."

"I don't _want_ a family," he snapped. "I don't want to be responsible for another life. How can I be when I can barely take care of myself and Malena? Every time I see Tawni and James, they look exhausted. I don't want that. Especially for Malena. She can't handle it."

"Sure, they're tired," I agreed. "But have you seen the way they look at Lily? They love her more than anything in the world. And when you have your baby, you'll feel the same way about him or her."

"You know I hate kids," he reminded me. "Remember the babysitting incident?"

"Oh yea," I said, smiling at the memory. "We only did it to make money, but we ended up paying them because of all the stuff we broke during a Nerf gun fight with the kids."

"My point exactly," he said. "We are horrible with children because both of us _are _children still. That's why Chad, Sonny, Tawni, and yes, even James, are the parents. They can handle it. They like it. I don't."

"You really think James wanted to be a father?"

"I don't know. He came back, didn't he?"

"Aren't you even a little excited?"

"For what?" Nico asked, starting to sound a little annoyed. "The ending of my happiness? The chance of Malena dying going way up? Of course I'm not excited."

"But she is," I reminded him. "Maybe this is blessing in disguise. If Malena has more to live for, maybe she'll be strong enough to pull through."

"She already has me," he answered. "Why does she need a baby?"

"Well, if you really hate your kid so much, why don't you ask her to get an abortion?" I asked, a little fed up with Nico's bitching.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Grady! I couldn't do that! It's a baby. I can't just kill it! And I don't hate it."

"You sure?" I asked. "Because it really seems like you hate it."

"I just..." he began. "I hate that it could kill her. She can't handle something like this right now."

"Did the doctor not say the baby was healthy?" I asked.

"Well, yes..."

"And didn't Malena says she was starting to feel a bit better?"

"She just says that to reassure me. I know she feels horrible."

"You need to stop assuming the worst," I said.

"I can't help it," he choked out. "I'm so scared she's not going to make it. And...I'm scared for the baby too."

"I knew you weren't completely heartless," I joked, putting my arm around him.

"I don't want a kid right now, but Malena does and if she made it and the baby didn't, it would kill her. Sometimes, I wish we could live in a world where we didn't have to worry about marriages and kids and sickness and responsibility."

"You mean like the past?" I asked. Nico nodded.

"Yea," he answered. "Sometimes I think life would be better if we had never left."

* * *

><p><strong>heh heh. hey guys. so umm...yea i guess your probably all looking for an explanation (like that i dropped off the face of the earth, because that's the only excuse not to write fanfiction), but really it's just been writers block and the fact taht I really needed a break. You know, relax, enjoy life, watch as many starkid musicals as many times as I can. You know what's insane though? I STILL havent' seen Harry Potter (no spoilers please...although i already know like everything, but still) I'm plannign on seeing it next with though. I'll be volunteering at day camp from monday to friday though so it may be hard. Then friday night I am leaving for a week visting the fam and going to my cuz's wedding which should be pretty fun. As for when the next chapter will be out, no clue. But don't worry, it will be out. Hey, wanna know a secret? I almost quit writing because my writers block was so bad. but today i just said "hey. i'm gonna write" and i did. yes, it's pointless and like so many other chapters, but still, it's something. now i just need to figuer out where to have the story go with like everyone but nico. LOL. oh the irony. remember when Nico was the only one who DIDN"T have drama in his life? and no he's the only one who DOES! Anyway, back to my starkid music. peace out suckahs!<strong>

**random AVPS quote: Snape: Hey Lupin. Wanna go look at the full moon with me? Haha! Zombie!**


	39. Is it a chapter? Nope Just another AN

Hey. Yo. Sup. Hi. Hey. So...a funny thing happened a couple of weeks ago when I was reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, but more on that later. Right now, I have a very important question: School—how was it? My first couple of days were decent. Trying to focus on school work this year. You know how it is. Gotta get those marks up for college ('Specially since I'm taking a year off so they're really gonna be looking at my grade 12 marks, instead of 11) So, I really haven't been able to think of anything worth writing for this story and I know you're sick of these author's notes, but I just wanted to let you know I don't know when I'll get the chance to write this story again. 1, I'm very busy with school. 2, I've been learning to sing opera because my school is doing Phantom of the Opera and I would kill to be Christine. (Mentally kicks self for stopping my ballet lessons) and 3, well, I've been working on a slightly different project. Now, don't get your hopes up because I may not even post it, but I've been working on my first Harry Potter fanfiction. This is where what I mentioned earlier ties in. So...I was reading and I had a think. And that think was...don't kill me if you hate this pairing but,...Remus and Sirius would be a totally cute couple. (Braces self for hate comments) No, I'm not just one of those chicks who slashes everyone together, like OMG Ginny/Hermione smut! Or Batman/Joker, whatever. (It exists...I assume. I can't say I have ever checked.) So, I kind of thought I was crazy, but turns out there's a whole group of people who think Remus and Sirius were lovers once upon a time. Anyway, I've been writing a story that focuses on Sirius and Remus' relationship in their Hogwarts day. And by that, I don't necessarily mean romantic. I love them just as friends too. I'm actually not sure where it's going quite yet which is a first for me. But maybe that's for the best. We'll both be surprised. That is if I post it at all. I don't know THAT much about HP, like I'm no expert, so I might just write it for myself. (Believe it or not, I have about six Klaine one-shots I have never posted and never will...NO! Don't even ask!) No, it's not because they're gay if you've picked up on this similarity. There's also a fairly long one-shot I've written most of that's, kind of different actually. It's about Nico, Grady, and Zora recalling Tawni and Chad's secret dating past to Sonny. I kind of liked it, but I just never really wanted to post it once it was done. So, we'll see how this story goes. Just a warning, I may be tempted to make James look like a complete douchetard and Snape look like a misunderstood good guy, but that's jut my personal bias getting in the way. And you know, if Lily chooses Snape instead, that wouldn't be totally horrible, would it? Aurgh. That's not what happened, you say? But James is and assshollleeeee! Hey, speaking of assholes (JK) I recently reconnected with an old friend. Like, I mean I've known him since I was four. I moved away when I was 10 though and I just started talking to him again. We text all the time and, well...(*blushes*)...he's pretty cute now. AND, he's kind of nerdy, which is adorable. AND, he confessed he's likes me too. Unfortunately, he still lives four hours away. FORTUNATELY, I'm going to college in his town in a few years so...we'll see. ;) Oh, and fellow Ontarionians (people from ON, Canada), DID THEY TAKE ALL THE JUNK FOOD OUT OF YOUR CAF? CUZ THEY DID IT AT MY SCHOOL AND I HEARD IT"S ALL ACROSS THE PROVINCE AND HOLY SHIT I AM PISSSSSEEEEDDD! I'm talking no candy, no sweet drinks (diet everything), no FUCKING FRENCH FRIES and...wait for it. N-O. C-O-F-F-E-E. (*Dies*) I literally stared at the gaping hole where the coffee maker used to be for like five minutes when I found out. I was pisssssseeeddddd. But it was all good in the end because there's a Timmies at the end of the street. Going down there took up half my lunch, but sooooo worth it. Yumm. (Shoutout to my fellow Timmies lover Rachel Mantegna) Well, that's all the news I have for now. Keep you posted on the Phantom of the Opera news, as well as the story. Don't know exactly when I'll have time to write again, but I'll try. Write now, the three things I mentioned above take priority. LOVE YOU. Misss you guys so much when I can't write. I really, really love you so much and I don't know what I'd do without you. Seriously, you're all great readers. Many have been here since the first chapter, some are newer, but I love each and every one of you. As many of you remember, there was a point I didn't want to keep living anymore, and you guys kept me going, so...again, thanks for that. You're awesome. Shit, I'm gonna cry now. I'm so emotional! DAMN YOU PMS!

Okay, I'm gonna go. Peace out suckahs...No. Not suckahs! Amazing wonderful people. That's what you are. Good bye. 3 3 (Less than three? Oh. A heart!-Firenze)


	40. AN: I'm Sorry!

Hey. Heh. So, um...this is awkward. Anyone still out there? I don't blame you if there isn't. It's been nearly a year after all. I just have to post this note to say I'm sorry. Not only have I completely abandoned you guys, but I've abandoned completely for the past few months. Then the other day I decided to log in, just for old time's sake and I saw I had a message from _Linzy 33 _asking me when I was planning on updating The Sonny Diaries Part IV. I had decided a long time ago that I was done with it and that I wasn't writing any more, but this message made me start thinking. I've just spent the last five hours rereading my entire Sonny Diaries series and I've come to the decision that I'm going to try. I make no promises that there will be any more chapters, but I wanted you to know that I'm trying. I've always felt really guilty about abandoning you guys for the Harry Potter fandom (and hen sort of abandoning them because I've been away from my marauder's fanfic for awhile now.) so maybe I was always meant to finish this story. Not that I'm really a big believer in God or destiny, but who knows.

Since it's been so long, I feel like I should tell you what's up in my life. Well, obviously I'm 18 years old now, so I'm officially an adult. I guess I've probably matured some, but I'm still a crazy fuck so don't worry about that. I finally got my G1 driver's license a few days after my 18th birthday (What? You guys know I'm a procrastinator) which is good news. Now for the bad: thanks to the massive number of classes I've missed thanks to sleeping problems, I've been kicked out of school. But perhaps it's a blessing in disguise. This way I can start online classes in the fall and since I won't be missing any classes, I can get the good grades I know I'm capable of getting. I'm still unemployed, still in love with Glee, Harry Potter, and Team Starkid (How bout that Holy Musical B man, huh? Pretty damn funny!) I've also discovered a few new obsessions like Lost and Heroes. I started cutting again for awhile, but I'm done with that now. It's been almost six months and I don't even really want to anymore and on the rare occasions when I do, I have the self-control not to.

I'm also finally able to stop denying something that I think I've known deep down for a long time now—I'm bisexual. It feels good to finally stop lying to myself and just be me. Unfortunately, I know have the problem of lying to everybody else (except my best friend who's the only person I've come out to.) If I do start writing again, I want to be completely open with you guys though, so if you have a problem with it, you can leave right fucking now because I won't put up with any homophobia in your reviews.

Hmm...what else is going on in my life? Umm...I'm still single, still bipolar, still in love with way to many celebrities, although I've added a few new people to my list of hotties like Milo Ventimiglia and about two dozen girls, like Emma Watson and Naya Rivera, to name just a few. I've pretty much stopped watching Disney Channel for the most part, especially since Wizards is over now, although I did check out that Jessie episode guest starring JOEY FREAKIN RICHTER of Team Starkid (you may know him by the name Ron Weasley or Bug) I haven't forgotten Sonny With a Chance though...okay, I'm lying, but I did catch Falling For the Falls Part 2 the other week. My mom called me downstairs when she saw it was one. It's one of her personal favourites. I haven't been able to stomach more than one episode of So Random though. It just seems so wrong. Although when I did see a little bit once when I turned on the TV and WOW. Zora looks so grown up, Chad still looks amazing and gorgous, Grady looks so different, I barely recognized him, and I have no idea who the fuck those other random people are. *Sigh* why must everything change?

Well, this author's note is almost a page long now, so I guess I'll say goodbye. I'll let you know as soon as I can whether or not I've been able to squeeze a chapter out of that crazy brain of mine, hopefully within the week. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me in the past and, even though I know I don't deserve it, I hope there's still a few of you out there who haven't given up on this story because, despite what I used to think, I haven't.

Peace out suckahs.

You have no idea how good it feels to say that again. :')


	41. OH MY GOD! AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

**(Edit: Well...I really have been away for a long time. I completely forgot to publish this chapter yesterday. :P)**

**Hey everyone. I'm back, as promised. Well, actually I didn't promise, I said maybe, but you know what I mean. :D**

**So I started writing this chapter the same day I wrote the author's note, but I was having some trouble with it, so I decided to leave it and come back later. I haven't been able to write lately though because my brain has just been fried from all the TV I've been watching. I'm proud to announce though, that today I finally finished Lost, aka the only show I've ever felt the need to take notes on...although the page that I used to keep track of characters is starting to look suspiciously like a death note...**

**Anyway, I pretty much have nothing to do now, especially since the first Pottermore House Cup was awarded today (naturally, we Slytherins won) so I no longer feel obligated to spend every spare minute brewing potions and duelling. And I've decided not to start a new show until I've gotten a good chunk of this story done. **

**One more thing before I let you read this...actually quite boring...chapter of mine. I HAVE thought of a few different things that I want to happen in this story, but I'm always open to suggestions. So if there's anything YOU would like to see happen, let me know because nothing is set in stone and there's always room for improvement...unless we're talking about Harry Potter. That's goddamn perfect.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zora's POV<strong>

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _And straight to voicemail. Dammt.

I had been trying to get a hold of Wesley all week, but he wasn't answering his phone. I had wanted to invite him to premiere of Selena Gomez's new movie tonight. It seemed like I'd hardly seen him since Christmas. We were supposed to be friends, right? So why was he acting so distant?

"Was that Wesley?" Grady asked walking into the room with a basket full of laundry.

"His voicemail," I told him. "Again."

"Damn," Grady said, not sounding that very disappointed at all. "Guess your stuck with me." He smiled that adorable smile of his and I couldn't help but smile a bit myself.

"Need some help with the laundry?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered, dumping the contents of the basket onto his bed. We folded in silence for a few minutes before I had to say what was on my mind.

"What if something happened to him?"

"What?" Grady asked, putting a pair of socks away in his drawer. "You mean like he was kidnapped or somthing?"

"I just mean what if he got in some kind of accident or something? Nobody would think to contact me."

"You're overreacting, Zor," I sighed and flopped onto Grady's bed.

"I guess you're probably right..." I agreed. "But just in case, will you call his work for me? See if he's there?"

"If it will get you to stop worrying so much," he replied, grabbing my phone and scrolling through my contacts until he found the hospital's number. "Hey," he said holding the phone to his ear. "Is Doctor Williger working today by any chance."

"Yes, he is," I heard the voice on the other line say. "He's with a patient right now, would you like me to give him a message from you?"

"No, that's okay," Grady answered. "Thanks anyway." He pushed the end call button and handed me back my phone. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"Yea," I responded. "I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I'm a loser. To be honest, I am writing this author's note before the chapter's note because I'm such a procrastinator. I should have just written the chapter right after the author's note I wrote 12 hours ago, but nooooo. Instead I decided to make my very own Harry Potter Monopoly game for me and my brother. Well, I did make some stir fry too, but...Hey, did I mention I'm a vegetarian now? I haven't eaten meat since January. The only animal product I've eaten since then was one marshmallow. I've decided I'm going to eat a few gelatin-based products on occasion, but no bacon or anything like that. *Sigh* I miss bacon. Ah well. I've discovered just how tasty vegetables can actually be with the right flavouring. :P Enough about food, it will just make me hungry again.<strong>

**You know what's kind of weird? I feel really awkward writing again. I seem to be really rusty. So sorry if it takes awhile for the story to pick back up again. But don't worry. I have lots of lovely drama planned.**

**Peace Out Suckahs! **


	42. I'm still not good at this, guys

**Hello lovely wonderful people! I'm back! Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. I've been having some trouble logging into fanfiction and then I was away camping for the weekend. As much as I love the great outdoors, I'm glad to be back home with my indoor plumbing, wi-fi, and BED. Oh my wizard god, my air mattress is terrible. If I lay down on my side (which is how I sleep), my hip pushes the middle part down so it's right on the ground and my feet go way up in the air. I have to lay perfectly flat and still on my stomach for it to stay right. And just when I finally got that all figured out, my dad started to snore. After I'd finally gotten used to that, raccoons starte****d going through our dishes. Wait...what the hell? I started using Google Chrome a few weeks ago and it spell-check says raccoons isn't a word. Well, screw you, Google Chrome. I'm writing it anyway! Wait...what was I saying...? Oh, yea, so camping... It was pretty fun actually. It's funny because the last time I was there, I wrote an author's note for you guys. I can't remember if I actually ended up publishing it or not though. The last time I also got a second degree sunburn on my nose. Good news though. I'm burn-free this year! I guess I learned my lesson about wearing sunscreen. **

**In other news (I just realized I say that a lot, don't I?) I got a job at Wendy's (yay!) and I start there tomorrow so wish me luck. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tawni's POV<strong>

Before Lily, I had never realized just how much babies cried, or how hard it was to get them to stop sometimes. Six months later, James and I were still having trouble getting her to settle down at night. The minute we put her in her crib, she would start screaming again.

"You should go check on her," James mumbled sleepily. It was three AM already and neither of us had gotten much sleep.

"It's you're turn," I insisted, rolling over and trying to drown out Lily's wails with my pillow.

"No," James said, yanking the pillow away from me. "It's yours." I grabbed the pillow back and used it to hit him in the face.

"Yours."

No reply.

"James?" My only answer was James's pig-like snore. "Fine," I muttered to myself. "I'll do it." I rolled out of bed reluctantly and stepped into my favourite fuzzy pink slippers. I padded down the hallway and peeked into Lily's room.

"Hi, Honey," I said, smiling weakly. I lifted her from her crib and she stopped crying immediately. Sometimes I wished I could just bring her back to my room and let he sleep there, but then she'd never learn to sleep in her crib and I didn't really like the idea of sharing a bed with a kicking child every night.

I paced the room slowly, bouncing Lily gently as I walked. How many times would I have to do this tonight before she finally fell asleep? I thought about the advice Chad's mother had given me.

"_If you just let them cry, eventually they'll learn it's not going to work and they'll give up and go to sleep." _

"_But I heard that can affect the child psychologically," _I had replied.

"_Nonsense. I did it with Chad and he turned out alright."_

If I had been considering trying that before, I definitely wasn't now. The last think I needed was Lily to turn out like that drama queen. Although considering who her parents were there was still a very high chance she was going to grow up to be a spoiled diva.

"Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop," I sang quietly, continuing to walk and bounce her. "Something, something, I don't know the words..."

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Lily fell asleep in my arms. I placed her back in the crib gently, praying to any and all gods that she wouldn't wake up. Thankfully, she didn't. I closed her door and tiptoed back to my bedroom. James was sleeping peacefully, sprawled out over my half of the bed.

_Fine. _I thought to myself. _If that's the way he wants it..._

I grabbed him by the ankle and tried to pull him off the bed, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ugh, you asshole," I whispered. Guess it was the guest room for me tonight. Although if James didn't smarten up soon, he was going to be spending a lot of nights in the guest room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for insignificant chapters, right? :P It took me awhile to write this because I have a piece of paper summarizing each of the upcoming chapters in a sentence or two and all I wrote for this chapter was "Lily shenanigans." Yea, I don't know. I wasn't even sure what I wanted to happen when I wrote it, I just knew I needed a Tawni chapter and there was nothing I needed to happen to her...yet. ;)<strong>

**Thank you all for your reviews so far, by the way. They've played a huge part in helping me find the motivation to write again. **

**LOL, funny story, I was trying to write that last sentence, but somehow ended up writing "fart" instead of "part". Then I laughed like an idiot for like 2 minutes. I'm wayyy too tired. Also, I hit my nose off my mattress when I was laughing which sucks because my brother smashed his head into my nose last week and it still hurts like a bitch. :( I can't even wear my favourite pink sunglasses which closely resemble the ones Darren Criss wears...which sucks because those are the only sunglasses I've ever loved and I want to wear them as much as possible this summer. **

**Well, I don't really have anything else to say, but I'm kind of reluctant to wrap this up because...well...I don't really have anyone else to talk to. My best friend is on vacation, my brother's in bed, and my sister went back to her apartment for the night. And my parents are old, so... Actually, I've had some decent Harry Potter discussions with my father, especially debates about whether Snape is creepy or insanely awesome (hint: It's the second one. :P) When I'm with my mom, all we talk about it like...Chris Hemsworth and stuff. I guess she's got a crush on him or something. She likes men in red capes. (i.e. Superman) More of a Batman gal myself. **

**I guess I can't drag this on forever and in all likelihood, you don't even want me to, so I'll leave you guys alone now. Hope you're all having the best summer ever, except for you southern hemisphere-ers. In your case, I hope you're having the best winter ever. And also...HAH HAH! We have sun and you don't! I know, I shouldn't brag, but your time will come next December when I'm knee deep in snow. I'm getting distracted again. Why is it that writing a story is so hard, but I can ramble on about nothing for pages and pages? **

**Anyway...**

**Peace out Suckahs! :)**


	43. Back By Popular Demand, Chad!

**Be thankful. I stayed up until five AM writing this chapter. And I have to work on Monday so if I end up staying up all night tomorrow night and then sleep through work, it's on your conscience. **

**Yes, I know you didn't make me stay up so late writing, but you know you're glad I did. **

**Oh, by the way, heh heh, this chapter was supposed to be in Sonny's POV, but I accidentally wrote it in Chad's and by the time I realized it was supposed to be SPOV, I was like "Screw this! I'm not rewriting a whole chapter." So the next chapter will be SPOV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" I asked.

"Positive," Sonny answered, not looking up from the magazine she was flipping through.

"But if we just waited until after the wedding-"

"I thought we agreed to wait until after we had our second child," she reminded me.

"Yea, but I didn't think it would take so damn long," I said. "Six months and twelve pregnancy tests later and I'm still no closer to having a baby _or_ marrying you."

"I don't like it either," she told me. "That's why we're here."

"But-"

"No buts, Chad," she interrupted. "Just sit quietly and wait for them to call our names." I crossed my arms across my chest and glanced around the room, looking for something to keep me entertained. Uncomfortable plastic chairs, posters warning you of the dangers of smoking and and unprotected sex—pretty much your typical doctor's office. It reminded me of the one we had gone to when Sonny thought she was pregnant. Incidentally, it was in that very office that we had made the decision that had gotten us where we were today.

After months of trying to get pregnant, Sonny had decided that maybe we needed a little extra help. And so here we were at the best fertility clinic in the state. Personally, I was against the whole thing. Why did we need some strangers help to make a baby? How hard could it be? After all, we'd already done it once before, without even meaning to. But then again, if it was so easy, why wasn't there a mini Munroe-Cooper on the way?

Before I had time to ponder this anymore, the doctor walked through the door.

"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper," she called. At the mention of my name, everybody looked up. Great.

"I thought I told you to you sign me in using my alias," I whispered to Sonny.

"And I told you, Chad, I'm not using your stupid little codename."

"Why not?"

"Because, Chad, it's stupid. Besides, wasn't the whole point to be inconspicuous?"

"Yea."

"Then why Bruce Wayne? What, were Harry Potter and Abraham Lincoln taken. You're going to attract just as much or more attention with the name Bruce Wayne."

"Are you saying Bruce Wayne is better than me?" I had to admit, Bruce Wayne was pretty cool (hence why I chose his name) but better than me? No way.

"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper," the doctor repeated.

"Come on," Sonny said, grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the doctor.

"Geez, no need to be so moody," I said, rubbing my arm. Geez, how did this girl get such a strong grip? "Are you sure you're not pregnant? Because even when Tawni was pregnant she wasn't this bit—

Sonny gave me a look as if to say, "I dare you to finish that sentence."

"B-b...beautiful," I finished. "Beautiful. You're just sort of glowing, you know."

"Nice save," Sonny said smirking at me.

We followed the doctor into a room at the end of a long corridor. She sat down behind a big wooden desk, adjusted her glasses and then gave us a big fake smile.

"Ms. Munroe, Mr. Cooper," she began.

"_Dylan_ Cooper," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm Doctor Lillian Heimback. It's nice to meet both of you." Sonny and I both shook hands with Doctor Heimback before taking a seat in the two chairs opposite hers.

"I already have your files here from Doctor White," she continued, skimming through a stack of papers quickly. "So I'm just going to ask you a few questions and then I'll have Patty come in and take some blood."

"Blood?" I repeated, my voice coming out much higher than I had anticipated. "You mean like with a needle?"

"No, Mr. Cooper, with a feather," Dr. Heimback answered. Sonny snickered and I scowled at her. I had never been good with needles. This day just kept getting better and better.

It took about half an hour for Dr. Heimback to get all the information she needed from us. Sonny answered most of her questions. I just sat there, dreading what I knew was coming. When it was time for Sonny and I to go get our blood work done, I couldn't move."

"I'll just go let Patty know you're ready," Dr. Heimback said, leaving the room.

"Come on, Chad, there's nothing to be afraid of," Sonny assured me.

"Oh, yea, nothing at all," I answered. "Except a giant pointy murder spike."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonny asked me. "It's like an inch long. And it's so thin, you'll barely even feel it."

"Thin enough to break off while it's inside my arm?" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Just...come on. The sooner you do it, the sooner it will be over."

As it turns out, Sonny was right. The needle was relatively quick and painless. I didn't even faint. Unfortunately, the worst part wasn't over yet.

"You want me to jizz in a cup?"

"Chad!"

"Well, that's not the way I would have worded it," Dr. Heimsback answered. "But essentially, yes. There's a room across the hall you can use. There's some...erm...'reading material'...inside to help...uh...'motivate' you, just in case you need a little 'extra help.'"

"That's a lot of air quotes," I commented. "Well, okay, here goes nothing." I took the cup from Dr. Heimsback and walked across the hall.

After an awkward twenty minutes in The Room of Shame as I began calling it during my stay there, the doctor did a few more tests on Sonny and we were free to leave.

"Come back for your second appointment in two weeks and we'll look at the results and see what we can do to help move things along," Dr. Heimsback told us.

"Great, now let's go," I said, bolting out of the office, dragging Sonny behind me.

"Thank you," Sonny called over her shoulder as I dragged her down the corridor and out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm thinking I might change this story's rating to M. Really, once you use the phrase "Jizz in a cup" there's no turning back. This is actually a pretty short author's note, right? Weird, huh. Oh, but just so you know...<strong>

**The views expressed in this chapter are those of the characters, not the views of yours truly. What I mean to say is, I don't think Chad is better than Bruce Wayne. He's the goddamn _Batman_. He's just like...you know...he's BATMAN. Need I say more?**

_****This chapter is dedicated to Patty, who always does my needles and never makes them hurt. And also everyone who made Batman: Arkham Asylum because I just got that game and it's friggin addictive.****_

_********_****Yes, I dedicated a chapter to the lady who does all my needles (and not you.) And yes, I have my own needle lady (and you don't.) DEAL WITH IT.****

****Sorry, I'm overtired. It took me like half an hour to start writing again after Chad says "You want me to jizz in a cup?" because I couldn't stop laughing. Like the douche bag I am. Hopefully I'll be more awake for the next chapter.****

****Peace out suckahs!****


	44. The Results

**Hey, remember when I used to always tell you guys about my dreams? This time, I'm trying something new. I'm not going to tell you about the actual dream, but it's a dream-related story, so...yea.**

**So, I fell asleep on the couch last night as I've been doing lately (the TV helps me get sleepy) and I had an...erm...interesting dream. (And yes, by interesting, I do mean a sex dream.) So I wake up and my mom is sitting right there, staring at me. I didn't think much of it until later today when I was in the car with my mom and she asks me "Who's Sawyer?" FML. Most awkward moment of my life.**

**And in case you were wondering, yes, it was Sawyer from Lost. -_-**

**Wait, why am I telling you this? Ehh...I guess I thought you guys might get a kick out of it. See, look how nice I am? I'm willing to embarass myself for the sake of your entertainment. But really, now that I think about it, I'm not sure why I shoud be embarassed. It's completely normal. So from now on nobody is allowed to be ashamed of their awkward dreams because everybody has them. **

**So yes, I screwed Sawyer in my dream last night.**

**And yes, it was a fucking awesome dream.**

**And no, I am not ashamed to admit that.**

**And yes, I am changing this story's rating to M, if only because of my author's notes.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

"Are you sure, Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Chad, I'm almost positive," I answered, rolling my eyes at him.

"Almost?"

"They already have a sperm sample. Why would they need another one?"

"I'm just saying. If I have to go back to The Room of Shame nobody's going to be happy."

I rolled my eyes. He had been calling it that every since we'd left Dr. Heimsback's office two weeks ago. Naturally, he wasn't too happy to be going back.

After five minutes in the waiting room, Dr. Heimsback came through the doors.

"Sonny Munroe and...Bruce Wayne?" Just as I'd predicted, everybody looked up.

"See, Chad?" I said smugly. "I told you it would just draw more attention to yourself." We got up out of our seats and followed the doctor into her office for the second time.

"You're right," Chad conceded. "Next time I'll use a name nobody knows or cares about. Like James Conroy."

"I can't believe you guys still aren't getting along," We sat down in the chairs across from Dr. Heimsback's desk and she pulled a thick red folder out of her desk drawer.

"What can I say? I'm not a big fan of wife-stealers."

"It all turned out alright in the end though," I reminded him.

"Alright, Sonny and Chad, aka Bruce Wayne," Dr. Heimsman opened the folder and smiled at us. "How are you guys doing today?"

"Kind of nervous," I admitted. I glanced over at Chad. "And my fiance's afraid you're going to ask for another sperm sample." Chad gave me a dirty look, but I ignored it.

"Don't worry, that won't be necessary," Dr. Heimsman assured him. "Your sperm appears to be perfectly normal."

"Of course it is," Chad answered. "What about me isn't perfect?"

"Well," I began. "You could stand to be a bit less arrogant..."

"That was a rhetorical question, Shortstack."

"So," I said, turning to the doctor. "Are you saying we're just unlucky?"

"Well, not exactly," she answered. "Although there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with Mr. Cooper—"

"Dylan Cooper," Chad cut in.

"Right. Mr. Dylan Cooper. Although there's nothing wrong with his sperm, I'm afraid there is a reason you're having trouble conceiving. Ms. Munroe, our tests showed that you have Endometriosis."

"Endo-what?" I asked. I had never been one to pay attention in health class.

"Endometriosis," Dr. Heimsback repeated. "It means that cells from the lining of your uterus are growing in other areas of the body, like your ovaries. You said you'd been experiencing severe pain before and during menstruation?" I nodded. "Now you know why." I swallowed hard. I knew Chad and I were both thinking the same thing, but we were both too afraid to ask.

"So...ummm..." I began.

"What are our options?" Chad asked.

"At this stage, there aren't very many," the doctor answered. "For some patients, medication is an option, but for you, there's so much scarring that..."

"What what?" I urged.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to recommend you get a hysterectomy to prevent it from getting any worse,"

"A hysterectomy?" I repeated. "You mean..."

"I'm sorry, Sonny. But you won't be able to have any more children."

* * *

><p><strong>Is that not like the saddest thing ever? Poor Sonny. :( This is like my worst nightmare. Except maybe the one where Severus Snape shot me. :( Killed by my own favourite character. <strong>

**Anyway, please review. Remember, long, random reviews are my favourite. XD And also, sorry about the first author's note. TMI, right?**

**Peace out suckahs!**


	45. The Nameless Fortieth Chapter

**Hey guys. So I've been trying to post a chapter every week since I decided to start writing again, but these past few weeks, I was just so exhausted that it took me forever to start writing this chapter. I just wanted to sit my ass on the couch and watch TV. Today I'm finally getting around to it though. Just had a surge of energy all of the sudden...well the writing kind. Don't be expecting me to actually leave the house today.**

**If you're wondering why I'm so exhausted, it's because I've been under so much stress lately. Like the panic attack and migraine-inducing kind of stress. I had a really bad manic episode the other day too and ended up going to the hospital at four in the morning. Thankfully they didn't make me stay there overnight, but I have to go back on Monday. If I'm lucky, I'll actually get a diagnosis. **

**I'll try to write as much as possible next week (two chapters maybe? To make up for the one I didn't write last week) but no promises. I'm supposed to work, but I was also supposed to work this week, but my dad called in and told them I would be out sick until at least Tuesday because it just stresses me out SO MUCH that I've actually been considering ways to break both of my arms so I won't be able to make burgers for six to eight weeks. My advice: If you are prone to stress and/or anxiety, DO NOT WORK IN FAST FOOD. Especially a big chain like Wendy's where it is busy, busy, busy during lunchtime. Proof of how stressful it is: My parents, who are big fans of that whole "stick with it" thing are telling me to quit. They've actually said they'll call in and quit for me because even just the thought of calling again makes me hyperventilate. Have I mentioned I love my parents? Like, honestly, sometimes I hate them, but they put up with so much bullshit from me (most of it beyond my control, but still) As parents go, they're not terrible...most of the time. **

**Enjoy your chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Nico's POV<span>

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Malena asked. "Because I know you said you don't like going to my doctor's appointments."

"I'm sure," I answered, trying to sound confident. "This is different. This is about the baby." These past few months, Malena had done little more than obsess about the baby. I'd been trying my best to appear excited, even though I really wasn't feeling it. What did I know about being a parent? Sonny and Chad kept telling me that once the baby was born, it would all come naturally, while Tawni constantly bitched about how being a father was nothing compared to being a mother ("What are you crying about? You're not the one who has to carry a baby around for nine months.") but it didn't really do anything to reassure me. I just couldn't help but think about everything that could go wrong. What if I sucked at parenting and Malena hated me? Or worse, what if she wasn't around to hate me?

"Nico, what do you think?" Malena asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"What do I think about what?"

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby or not?"

"Um..." I had gotten so lost in thought I had almost forgotten where we were and what we were doing here. I hadn't planned on coming with Malena for her ultrasound, but she had looked so excited about it, so I couldn't say no.

"You pick," I answered. I was telling her decide on everything these days. I just wanted her to be as happy as possible. Or maybe I just didn't care.

"I'd rather it be a surprise," Malena told me. "I know most people like to know the sex beforehand, but I guess I'm just old-fashioned. What about names? I was thinking maybe Gilbert if it's a boy?"

"Nice," I agreed automatically. Malena opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Doctor White walked in.

"Hi, Malena," she said. "And..." she glanced at her clipboard. "Nico, right?" I nodded. "Alright, Malena, you can just lay down right over there and we'll get started."

I stood awkwardly in the corner and watched as the doctor lifted up Malena's shirt and put a deice to her stomach. A few seconds later, a blurry, black and white image showed up on the nearby moniter.

"Do you know how far along you are, Malena?" Doctor White asked., moving the device around and keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Ten weeks today," Malena answered, watching the screen as intently as the doctor.

"There's the baby," Doctor White announced. "See its little heartbeat?"

"Aww," Malena cooed. "Nico, come here." I walked across the room and Malena gripped my hand tightly. "Look at our baby." Baby? I guess it had a sort of baby-like shape, but it still just looked like a blob on the screen. Wasn't I supposed to feel something? Love? Happiness? _Anything_? What kind of monster couldn't even muster up one emotion for his own child? I looked at Malena. She had tears in her eyes. I faked a smile and she smiled back.

"Are you sure it's ten weeks?" the doctor asked, continuing to study the image on the monitor.

"Positive," Malena answered immediately. "Why?"

"Is she okay?" I asked. Every possibility of what could be wrong with Malena started running through my head. But before I could start to panic, the doctor spoke.

"Malena's fine," she assured me. "It's just the baby's a little smaller than normal."

"But it's okay, right?" Malena asked. "Nothing to be worried about?" She smiled hopefully, but the doctor didn't smile back.

"At this point, it's too early to tell," Malena's grip on my hand tightened. "My best guess, though, is that the chemo may be causing this. Especially this early in the pregnancy, there have been cases where chemotherapy has damaged the baby's organs and..." Doctor White trailed off.

"And what?" Malena urged.

"Well, if you continue chemo, there's a chance your baby might have a birth defect or...it might not even survive."

"I'll stop chemo then," Malena announced.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Malena, you can't. If you do, how do you expect to ever get better?"

"I have to agree with your husband, Malena," the doctor told her. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't care about your baby, it's just that your health is my number one priority."

"And my number one priority is this baby," Malena replied.

"But if you die, this baby doesn't have a chance," Doctor White pointed out.

"Then I won't die," she answered. "I can do this. I know I can."

"Think about it," the doctor told her. "Please? Come back next week and we can talk about it more then."

"Fine," Malena agreed. "But don't expect my answer to change. My mind is made up."

* * *

><p>"Nico, wait!" I didn't answer. I just threw open the door to the doctor's office and stormed out into the parking lot. "Come on, Nico, I'm exhausted, don't make me chase you."<p>

"Fine," I answered, stopping in my tracks. "If you promise you won't stop chemo."

"I can't do that, Nico." she answered. I started walking away from her again. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"Why am I mad at you?" I repeated. "Wouldn't you be mad at me if I was risking my life for a stupid fetus?"

"It's not a stupid!" Malena half-screamed at me. "How could you say something like that about our baby?" People were starting to stare at us, so I resisted the urge to yell back.

"I just don't want you to lose sight of what's important here," I explained.

"And what's that?"

"You getting better."

"And what about the baby, huh? It just doesn't matter anymore?"

"I never said that."

"I can't believe how selfish you're being?"

"Selfish?" I shouted. More people were started to stare, but I didn't care anymore. "How is me wanting you to live selfish?"

"You're ignoring what I want," she shouted back.

"So what I want isn't important anymore? Is that it?"

"I told you, I'm not going to die."

"You can't know that!"

"Yes I can!"

"I can't believe you love that stupid baby more than you love me?"

"Now you're just putting words into my mouth."

"I don't hear you denying it."

"Go to hell!"

"You go to hell!"

Next thing I knew, I was getting slapped across the face. I remember thinking afterwards that I probably deserved it, but right now I was too mad to be thinking about anything. It was like all the emotion I hadn't felt in months was finally exploding out of me.

"Fine! If you want to kill yourself, go ahead! Just don't expect me to stick around and watch!" Malena got in my car, slammed the door and drove away. "And Gilbert is a fucking stupid name!"

* * *

><p><strong>Writing Nico chapters is depressing. Don't be too hard on him though guys. I'd probably be pretty upset too if I were him. I'd like to think I would have handled it better, but I really can't say for sure whether I would have. I would probably care more about the baby than he does too because, as you probably know by now, I'm obsessed with children.<strong>

**Also, w****hat's with all the doctor's appointments in this story. So far, we're three for three. I didn't even realize it would turn out that way until I started writing this chapter. By the way, have you guys noticed I really like writing about babies and pregnant chicks. Just look at most of my stories and you'll realize that there's almost always a pregnant girl in them...Except for my other Sonny With a Chance story which I kind of abandoned...right after posting an author's note saying I wasn't going to finish the story and then laughing at people for falling for my prank...Oops? I also just realized I haven't worked on my Harry Potter story in ages, but I have an excuse for that. I'm still not quite sure where it's going...although knowing me, probably Sirius/Remus slash. ;) But I haven't really decided yet. And then there's a new project I'm working on. But I'm not telling you about it yet because I've only done the plot and character outlines and I don't plan to even start writing it until this story's done. And also, I might never get around to posting it. I will tell you this though-it's Batman related.**

**Speaking of Batman, I got a new trade paperback from Chapters. I also got A Study in Scarlet because I have never read the Sherlock Holmes books until now. No clue why. But guess what my favourite line is so far. No, seriously, guess. Okay, fine, I'll tell you.**

**So Sherlock's explaining how he knew the guy outside was a retired marine sergeant and then...**

_"Wonderful" I ejaculated._

**;)**_  
><em>

**Tell me again how John isn't gay for Sherlock?**

**Okay, so maybe I'm immature, but you have to admit, that's funny as hell. And it also gives me a solid argument in romance vs. bromance discussions. Just admit it guys, John has the hots for Sherlock. (PS. Watch the show Sherlock. It's great!)**

**Oh, and guess what? My brother bought the Hogwarts Lego set ($190!) and we just finished building it together. He keeps getting mad at me for putting Lego Dumbledore on the ground and Snape on top of the astronomy tower holding his wand out. Narcissa and Lucius are up there too looking happy, because those are the only death eaters I have...well, I don't think Narcissa's a real death eater, but close enough. I need to buy him the burrow for his birthday though so he can have a Lego Bellatrix. **

**Well, I guess that's it. Sorry for these huge long author's notes, but I NEED TO TALK TO PEOPLE. I swear, I like never have anyone to talk to since my best friend's always working. And my family is no fun to talk to (except my brother. He gets my jokes.) and people on Omegle are creepers. So talk to me guys! Send me messages, reviews, tell me about your life, tell me a joke you heard, recommend some good fanfiction, just PLEASE TALK TO ME! I'M SO LONELY!**

**That is all.**

**Peace out Suckahs!**


	46. Derp :P Sorry I know I suck :

**Guys! All my shows are ending! Degrassi, Pretty Little Liars...But on the plus side, Glee's coming back in a week so I'm kind of excited. Perhaps a little too excited. Last night I dreamed that I was Kurt Hummel. Weirdly, in most of my Glee dreams, I'm Kurt. I have no idea why. Maybe I just really wanna be him. **

**Question of the day: If you were a Glee character, which one would you want to be?**

**Anyway, sorry it's taken so long for me to write AGAIN. I've been meaning to get around to it. I'm not gonna lie though, I'm a big ol' procrastinator. I've pretty much been playing video games non-stop. I got Uncharted and Mass Effect 2 (I know, old games, but they were cheap) and they're so addictive. Although it bothers me that female Shephard can't get together with Miranda in Mass Effect. I'll probably make a male Shephard once I finish the game the first time, just so they can hook up. But for now, I'll just have to settle for Kelly. She's sweet, but she's just a little too cheerful sometimes. Oh yea, and I've also been watching Life on Mars. I was up until two last night because my dad insisted on watching five episodes. It's kind of funny actually, I've never seen him this into a show before. Unless you count baseball and Nascar as shows. :P**

* * *

><p><span>Grady's POV<span>

"Grady, will you stop messing around and please just tell me where we're going? You know I hate surprises." I grinned mischievously at Zora from the drivers seat of my silver convertible.

"Not a chance," I answered. "Just trust me, okay? You're going to love this." After I'd called the hospital and discovered that Wesley was alright, Zora had convinced herself that if there wasn't something wrong with him, the only possible explanation for him being so distant was that he was ignoring her. Ever since she'd come to this conclusion, she'd been down in the dumps. So I'd planned the perfect date for us to cheer her up. I just hoped it would work.

"Here we are," I announced, putting the car in park and reaching over to untie Zora's blindfold. She looked around eagerly, trying to figure out where we were.

"A crowded parking lot?" she asked.

"Not just any crowded parking lot," I told her. "A crowded _Disneyland_ parking lot."

"Are you serious?" Zora exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "I haven't been here since I was twelve. This is amazing! Thanks so much, Grady."

"Don't mention it," I said. So far my plan to cheer her up was working. I just hoped her good mood would last.

Together, we made our way across the parking lot and got on the tram which had just arrived. After a five minute ride, we got off.

"This is so cool," Zora squealed, dragging me towards the front entrance. "What do you want to do first? Space Mountain?"

"Sound good," I answered, giving our tickets to the ticket lady and going through the turnstile. "Should we get a map?"

"No, I know the way."

I let Zora take the lead as we made out way through the crowd. It seemed like an especially busy day, but I was sort of glad. It meant we'd blend into the crowd better. The last thing I wanted was to be attacked by a group of rabid fangirls, something that had happened to me a lot in the past year. Today, I just wanted to be a regular guy on a regular date with his regular girlfriend.

"Here it is," Zora announced, stopping at the end of a long line. 'Estimated Wait Time: 2 Hours' read the sign to the left.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "Two hours?"

"Grady Mitchell?" A voice behind me said.

"Yea?" I answered, turning around. A Disneyland employee was standing there, holding a set of keys

"If you don't wait to wait in line, we have a VIP entrance you can use. Normally we make people register as VIPs ahead of time, but a big star like you is going to cause a pretty big scene if you're spotted in line, so we've been told to make an exception for you guys."

"No, that's alright," I told her. "We'll wait." As much as I wanted to get on the ride right now, I didn't want to seem like a total diva. The fact that I could stand waiting in a line was what separated me from people like Chad.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I really think-" She was cut off by a high-pitched squeal from someone in the line.

"Oh my God! It's Grady Mitchell and Zora Lancaster!"

"Where?"

"Oh my God! Grady! Will you sign my T-shirt?"

"On second thought," I said, grabbing Zora's hand. "Maybe we should use the VIP entrance." The Disneyland worker ran ahead to unlock the door while Zora and I tried to dodge the screaming fans that were coming at us from every angle.

"Over here!" someone called. I looked up and there, of all people, was Wesley.

"Wesley? What are you doing h-Never mind. Could you give us a hand?" The crowd was closing in on us, but Wesley managed to push his way through.

"Hold on," he said, reaching out his hand. I gripped it tightly and we all ran through the last opening in the crowd. The mob of people began to follow us, but we got through the VIP door just in time. Zora slammed the door behind us and turned the lock.

"Well, that was fun,"

"Does this happen to you guys often?" Wesley asked, leaning against the wall.

"Usually not this bad," I answered. "But there was this one time-"

"Where the hell have you been?" Zora cut me off. "I've been calling you nonstop for weeks. I was worried sick."

"I'm fine," Wesley answered, suddenly going serious. "I've just been busy that's all."

"Apparently not too busy to go to Disneyland," Zora countered.

"My cousins are in town," he explained. "My mom wanted me to show them a good time. Which reminds me, I have to run. I left them waiting in line." He turned to leave, but Zora stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Yea?"

"Promise we'll hang out soon."

"I promise." Wesley and Zora hugged and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Aw, are you jealous?" Zora asked, letting go of Wesley and wrapping her arms around me. "Don't worry. I chose you, remember?" She kissed me and I smiled smugly at Wesley.

"Well, I better go," Wesley said, unlocking the door. "It was nice seeing you guys."

"You too," Zora replied. "Call me when you have some free time."

"Yep." He opened the door and a group of screaming girls tried to run inside.

"You guys go ahead to the ride," the Disneyland worker told us. "I'll call security to deal with these freaks."

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, we had gone on every ride at least twice and were both so tired we could hardly move. On the ride home, Zora fell asleep in the passenger seat and I had to carry her up to bed.<p>

"Grady?" Zora mumbled sleepily as I crawled into bed next to her.

"Yea?"

"Thanks for a great day."

"Don't mention it."

"Grady?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww! They seem happy. We'll have to do something about that, won't we. :) What do you think? Death in the family? Maybe another unplanned pregnancy? That seems to be a popular one. Or I could go with something unexpected. Like...an argument that ends when Zora pulls out a gun and...okay, okay, I'll stop kidding around. But seriously, these guys just aren't miserable enough. <strong>

**One thing before I go. Someone commented in the reviews that the Nico/Malena/baby drama seems a lot like Breaking Dawn. I wasn't going to say anything because I thought maybe nobody would notice, but evidently some people have. So here's the deal: Yes, I have noticed that their story is similar to Twilight. No, it was not intentional. I actually realized it while I was in the shower one day (yes, I think about this story in the shower. Don't judge me) and my first thought was "Shit!" O_o The last thing I wanted was for this story to be anything like Twilight because, as I may or may not have mentioned (I have a bad memory,) I'm really not a big fan of Twilight anymore. By the time I realized it though, it was too late to change things, so just try to ignore the similarities.**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out soon, but I'm thinking I might rearrange the order of some of the chapters I have planned, so it could be a few days...or weeks. Don't rush me, guys. I'm a busy woman. **

**Bazinga.**

**Lol, you guys know i'm not busy! I just choose to waste my time! And yes, I just said bazinga. There was a big bang theory marathon on last weekend. Don't judge me!**

**OOOH! One more thing! Batman fans! Have you guys listened to Batman: Arkham City: The Album? I'm addicted to it these days. Best tracks are 9 (Drown in You-Daughtry), 1 (Mercenary-Panic! at the Disco), and 2 (Deranged-Coheed and Cambria.) If you get the time, definitely give those three tracks a listen on Youtube. **

**Anyway...**

**Peace out suckahs! :)**


	47. Another Nico Chapter? Already?

**Well, fuck. Yea, I did it again. Wrote a huge author's note and then my damn computer somehow erased it. Since I don't want to write it all out again, here's a quick recap:**

**-Why haven't I been writing? I'm a lazy piece of shit.**

**-Something about my colour-coded calendar having no purple on it.**

**-Something about hipsters.**

**-Something about...something.**

**Yep, that pretty much covers it. Oh, yea, and sorry this chapter's so shitty and short. I haven't been writing AT ALL these past few months, so I'm kind of rusty. Enjoy! Or, you know, don't. I don't get paid either way.**

* * *

><p>"But what if it's not?" I wasn't even bothering to hold back my tears anymore. "You keep saying you're not going to die, but how can you know that?" Malena opened her mouth to answer, but I kept talking. "You can't. You have no way of knowing whether you're going to survive this and you're only lowering your chances by stopping chemo."<p>

For a moment, Malena said nothing. Then she finally spoke.

"I know."

"What?" After all the times she'd insisted she was going to be fine, I'd been expecting another argument.

"I know I might not make it," she repeated. "You think you're the only one who's scared? I'm freaking terrified"

"But all this time, you've been saying..."

"I didn't want you to worry. I thought if I could convince you everything would be okay, it would make it true. I thought if you believed I could get better, I would. I see how dumb that is now."

"It's not dumb," I assured her. "You're tough. I know you won't go down without a fight, it's just..."

"I know. I shouldn't expect a miracle. I promise I'll do my best to stay alive though. But I can't do it without you. We can't keep fighting like this. I need you to support my decisions or this is going to end badly for everyone. Can you do that?"

"Yea," I answered, taking her hand in mine. "I promise I'll do everything within my power to keep you-and our baby-safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom AN recap time:<strong>

**-There wasn't supposed to be a Nico chapter here, but I put one in here to keep things in chronological order. So this one's kind of short. **

**-I think I have pink eye.**

**-How I met your mother is awesome**

**-These aren't really author's notes. It's secretly a blog that I trick you into reading by putting it at the beginning and end of every chapter. :P**

**-Peace out suckahs!**


	48. AN: Yes, the new chapter will be up soon

**Author's Note**

**You're all probably getting really sick of these by now, huh? But this time I actually do have a really, really, really good reason for being gone so long. My laptop charger broke and I just got my new one delivered today. Okay, so that doesn't really explain why it took me so long to get a replacement, but I have a semi-good excuse for that too. I have a social life now. I know, shocking! For the past few months, I've been spending pretty much every waking minute at my new/old boyfriend's house (you might remember him from some of the author's notes from back when I first started this series.) We started hanging out again last fall and I was like "dude, I hope you know, we're not getting back together. I'm like 75% gay, so..." but then I kind of fell in love which SUCKS! Why? Because it was just in time for him to leave for university halfway across the country. So now we're doing the whole long distance thing and it is brutal. Going through some major sexy time withdrawal...but you probably didn't need to know that. Whatever, I'm a very open person. Some might say a little too open...Oh yea, I was gonna talk about stuff you actually care about.**

**So I still haven't gotten around to writing the next chapter because I have summaries for like the next 10 or so chapters saved on my laptop and I just couldn't remember what the next chapter was supposed to be about. But I started working on a batman fanfiction that I may or may not end up posting. We'll see how that goes. Speaking of, did you hear that Ben Affleck is playing Batman in the next Man of Steel movie? What's up with that? Anyway, I'm planning on writing the next chapter sometime this weekend or possibly next week. Now that I have a charger, updates should be fairly frequent. I'm also moving out of my house next Thursday and I'll be staying at a youth shelter temporarily because affordable housing is extremely hard to find in my city, especially this time of year, and I just cannot stand living with my family any more. My sister actually started a fight with me the other day just because I told her to shut up (she was screaming in my face over some other pointless thing that wasn't my fault at all.) I did more damage to her than she did to me, but I still don't want to have to worry that every trip to the fridge for a can of soda is going to end up in violence. It'll be nice to get away from my parents' homophobia as well. The shelter's a pretty nice place actually and it's close to the gym, library, and comic book store, so once I get there I might never leave. But there's all these rules, like you can't just sit around and do nothing between the hours of 9 and 4 (after that you can be as lazy as you like) so I imagine I'll be spending a lot of time at the library during these times, reading and writing, or if it's Wednesday, wasting my money at the comic book store because, come on guys, next month is villain's month. And I have made it my mission to catch them all, if it costs me $200 (which it's totally going to.) I may even start WORKING OUT! (I know! Shocking!) **

**Oh yea, before I go, thanks to everyone who sent me reviews/messages asking me if I was okay. I read them on my iPod and it's nice to know you guys care about me. :) I'm totally completely fine like 80% of the time and hardly ever suicidal anymore. I've got someone to live for now, so that definitely helps. 3 Well, other than you I mean. But I know you guys wouldn't be THAT sad if I died. Maybe for a couple weeks, but you'd get over it. You might even just think that I'm just a dick and abandoned you forever without notice. Obviously with him it's a little bit different. Wow, this got pretty morbid. Sorry to talk to much about death and stuff. Like I said, I'm comfortable talking openly about a lot of topics other people tend to avoid. I'm still trying to figure out if that's a weakness or a strength.**

**That's pretty much all I have to say for now. If there's still no new chapter up by September 1. Feel free to pm me every hour telling me to write the next chapter until I do it. **

**Peace out suckahs!**

**I lurv you! 3**


	49. AN: Should I continue?

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, I'm going to be brutally honest with you guys. There's a very good chance this story isn't going to get done. There's also a very good chance a lot of you are getting tired of waiting around for you and just want to know the ending. Someone suggested I just finish the story off here and write a long epilogue. That was about two months ago and I'm sorry it's taken this long for me to get back to you guys, but I thought I would maybe ask your opinion. So please review telling me which option you would prefer:**

**Option A: I continue writing. It may take months for me to write new chapters, or it might take days, but I'll try my best to update as often as possible (I have my own apartment now, so that should be a lot easier than before) There's no guarantee this story will ever be finished, but I'll try my best.**

**Option B: I stop writing here and either write an epilogue, or an author's note saying how I planned for the story to end. **

**Either way, I want to thank all of you for sticking with me for so long. I've lost most of my readers by now and that's understandable, but it means a lot to me that there's still a few of you reading my story, even though I went back and read everything I've written and honestly, it's kind of a piece of shit. XP**

**I'm really sorry for making so many promises I couldn't keep in the past. I know it's no excuse, but I've been through a lot. A couple people were worried about me, so I think it's time to tell you all what's going on. In September, I was hospitalized because I tried to kill myself. Most people think it's because I was homeless, but that's only part of it. Three weeks before my parents made me leave home, my boyfriend left for university and two weeks before that I had a miscarriage. Nobody but my boyfriend even knows I was pregnant, so it's been pretty tough. After awhile I just kind of snapped and told my boyfriend that I wanted to be with my baby wherever she was and that if she was nowhere, I wanted to be nowhere too. Then I tried to overdose, but I just ended up with a bad headache, nausea, shakiness, dilated pupils, and some mild hallucinations. It was hell for a few days, especially since the hospital discharged me without actually helping me and I was still suicidal, but it's gotten better since then. When I was high as fuck on all those pills, I yelled at my mom for all the shit she's put me through and it helped a little. Seeing my boyfriend at (Canadian) Thanksgiving also helped with everything. It's nice being in my own apartment too, even though it might be haunted (long story. :P) I've been a little on edge these week though because I thought I might be pregnant again, but the doctor at the sexual health clinic says I'm definitely not. I've been having major symptoms though (I'm talking 3-4 extra inches of belly, sore boobs, morning sickness, super visible veins) but she thinks it's a "false pregnancy" where your body thinks you're pregnant, so it starts producing all the hormones and stuff and you get pregnancy symptoms. Apparently it's more common in women who've had miscarriages. So yea, that was pretty stressful, but I'm glad I'm not pregnant. Plus I scored some free condoms while I was there. Win-win. :P **

**Again, I'm really sorry for everything. From now on, I'm going to try not to make any promises I can't be sure I'll keep. Hopefully you guys can forgive me. And I know it's no excuse for abandoning you, but hopefully the stuff I told you will at least help you understand why I haven't been around. **


End file.
